Invasion of the GForce Snatchers
by transmutejun
Summary: Zoltar plans to eliminate GForce. Can Mark stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The masked man sat in the plush armchair, relaxing in front of the crackling fire. It was a chill evening, and the warmth was much appreciated.

The hour was late, but there was a great deal of work yet to be done this night. Zoltar, Leader of the Mighty Spectran Empire, had much to accomplish: plans to be set in motion.

A single sharp knock was heard at the door, and the voice of Zoltar's most trusted personal guard.

"Lord Zoltar! Dr. Mansonstein is here."

Sighing, Zoltar rose to his feet, leaving the comforts of his armchair and Spectran brandy behind. He would indulge in them another time.

But not tonight.

"Welcome, Dr. Mansonstein." he said smoothly as he opened the door. "Come in."

"It is an unexpected pleasure to be here." the Doctor said, bowing obsequiously as he entered. Indeed, few had seen the personal living quarters of Lord Zoltar, and it was considered an honor to have been invited to enter.

Not that Mansonstein would be able to tell of this honor. For the reason he had been asked to convene with the Spectran Leader in this location was to maintain their privacy. This meeting was of the utmost secrecy. Zoltar's two personal Blackbird Guards came into the room behind the Doctor, closing the door behind them.

"You have good news for me, I presume?" Zoltar asked, settling himself back into his favorite chair. He did not invite Mansonstein to sit.

"Yes, my Lord Zoltar." the Doctor replied, bowing again. "My test trials have been successful. My device has been completed."

"Excellent…" Zoltar replied, tapping his fingers together under his chin. "Then I shall set my plan in motion."

"But, Sire…"

Green cat eyes narrowed under the purple mask.

"You _dare_ to deny me?" Zoltar sneered.

"No, Sire, not at all!" Mansonstein rushed to explain, his knees trembling. "It's just that the device has not been tried on non-Spectrans. My understanding was that you wanted to use it on the G-Force team…"

"You are presumptuous!" Zoltar hissed. "What makes you think such a thing?"

"My deepest apologies, Sire." Mansonstein fell to his knees. "I should not have assumed…"

"You are correct." Zoltar smirked, standing up and walking around the Doctor to place his red boot on the man's back, forcing him into an even more humiliating position.

"I _am_ planning on using the device on the G-Force team." Zoltar revealed. "But I need to set my plan in motion as quickly as possible. There is no time for further tests!"

"I understand, my Lord." said Mansonstein, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into the plush carpet.

"You will be ready to operate the device when you are notified." Zoltar commanded. "It will be at a moment's notice, and everything must be _completely_ ready. My time will be limited!"

"Yes, Sire." the Doctor nodded, as much as he was capable of in his groveling position.

"And remember, _no one_ is to hear of this. /i_I_ am the only person you will speak to about the device! If my sister gets wind of this operation…"

"She will not hear of it, my Lord! I swear!" Mansonstein squeaked in fear.

"Good." the Spectran Leader sneered, using the sole of his boot to push the scientist further into the carpet before returning to his chair.

"That will be all, Doctor." Zoltar dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He had plans to make, and he had to get started immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mark rolled over, blinking as the bright sunlight fell on his face. He had slept past noon again. Not that it was really a surprise when he was kept up all night attempting to discover weaknesses in the Spectran defense net.

The Commander yawned, wishing that he hadn't scheduled a training session this afternoon. But it was necessary. If G-Force was going to continue to defeat Zoltar's forces, they had to stay in top condition.

He got out of bed, wincing at the feel of the chilly floor on his feet. Mark's shack was often cold and damp. He really needed to make repairs, but then that would require time he didn't have. Not to mention the money.

Money was always a problem for Mark Turner. Everyone else had a job of some sort, except Mark. Technically he made air deliveries in his spare time, only, he didn't really have any spare time. His duties as Commander kept him at Federation Headquarters more and more, and he wasn't able to schedule deliveries because he couldn't count on being free at specific days and times. Technically, he was also a test pilot for Galaxy Security as well… but those jobs were few and far between, and he hadn't had any since he had 'lost' the XF-97. Of course, it had _really _been Captain Doom who had destroyed it, but somehow that didn't count much for his credibility as a test pilot.

His father had left him the airfield and a few investments, but most of those went to pay for property taxes, with not much left for incidentals. Fortunately, when Mark was at Federation Headquarters or Center Neptune everything was taken care of. But he needed to get out of there from time to time. It was important to him to establish an identity as _Mark Turner_, and not just as the Eagle.

Mark didn't want his entire life to be swallowed up in G-Force.

Although, that was essentially what had happened. Mark wasn't the kind of person who surrounded himself with casual acquaintances, and his duties didn't really allow him to make personal friendships. So even off-duty, he found himself spending time with the rest of the team. Fortunately, the others conveniently _forgot_ that he was the Commander at those times. He was plain old 'Mark', until, of course, their communicators were activated. Then they all turned to him, looking for leadership.

He supposed that it wasn't a bad life… just kind of exhausting at times.

He got out of bed, not even bothering to wonder what to put on. At least that was one advantage of this job. No matter where he lived, he was kept well supplied with clothes. Even if it _was_ seven sets of the exact same shirt and jeans. Heck, even his underwear were identical.

As he brushed his teeth, Mark noted that the bathroom was getting grungy. He wasn't there often enough to clean it, and mold was setting in. Great. There must be something he could spray on that. If only he had the time to do it.

Mark went downstairs, noticing that the remnants of last night's pizza were sitting on the coffee table, along with a few open flight manuals. Oh, well, he'd clean up later. And as he opened the fridge, he realized that he'd have to go grocery shopping later as well. Now he remembered why he'd splurged and ordered pizza last night.

Sighing, Mark decided to grab some lunch at Center Neptune before training. He walked out to the hangar and did his pre-flight check on the Cessna before taking off.

Now _this_ was what made life worth living. Soaring off into a beautiful blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds. Even if he _was_ shivering in nothing but a thin t-shirt. It was winter, and it had been too cold and rainy of late. The Eagle longed for summer.

Of course, thanks to multiple suns, the Spectran temperatures were a balmy thirty Celsius year-round. And recently, Mark had been spending entirely too much time on Spectra. But it wasn't as if the Commander had time to enjoy the weather. For some reason, Zoltar had been launching offensive after offensive, and every time the Phoenix had had to chase the attacking mecha back to its home planet.

No wonder he was so tired.

Checking that there was no one else in visible airspace, Mark swung his left arm around in front of his face.

"Trans…. mute!"

A multitude of swirling colors and a flash of white light accompanied the transmutation process as always, and suddenly the Eagle was wearing his Birdstyle, flying in his Supersonic Jet.

A few minutes later, the jet was safely docked at Center Neptune, and Mark was back in his t-shirt and jeans, wandering into the G-Force Ready Room. As always, there was a pile of Spaceburgers waiting to be consumed, only at the moment, Tiny was nowhere in sight. Technically the food and drinks here were for everyone; it was just that usually no one else got a chance to consume them.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge, Mark sat down on the couch and enjoyed his impromptu lunch. There was nothing better than a good burger, and the ones here were always perfectly done. Mark wasn't sure how the computers accomplished it, but everything was always cooked exactly as he liked them, although the Commander never wanted to think about how long the food was sitting around in the Warmer. The system could actually make a lot more than Spaceburgers, but of course, since Tiny was the one who usually programmed it…

His food finished, Mark glanced longingly at the ping pong table. He loved to play. It relaxed him, especially when he was confined to base and couldn't go flying. Sure, it wasn't very sophisticated, but it was distracting enough to take his mind off of his worries. He and Jason had a tournament going, and they took every opportunity to play another game. At the moment, Mark was winning, 623 games to Jason's 598. It was a close race.

Mark picked up a ping pong ball, bouncing it against his paddle, but it didn't hold his interest for long. This really was no fun without a partner.

In any case, it was almost time to head to training. Mark moved to leave the room when the viewscreen lit up.

"Team, is anyone there?"

Mark groaned inwardly. It was Zark. That robot's voice was even more irritating than Zoltar's unfortunate tendency to slip through his grasp just when the Commander thought he had him.

"Hi, Zark." Mark kept his voice friendly, despite his annoyance at seeing the robot's form on the screen.

Unfortunately, the team needed Zark, and it behooved them to remain on friendly terms with him. Besides which, Zark's Ready Room was the only place Mark and Princess could talk without their conversation being fodder for the jokes of his teammates or a lecture from the Chief. Sure, the Eagle and the Swan often exchanged private messages on their communicators, but they both knew it was a misuse of Federation resources, so it had to be kept to a minimum. They had never openly admitted to their feelings for each other, but there was definitely _something_ there.

If only they could have the opportunity to explore that _something_… but that wasn't likely as long as Spectra kept up this barrage of attacks.

"I'm just about to leave for training, Zark." Mark said, hoping to prevent the robot from talking his ear off.

"Oh, that's too bad." Zark whined. "I was just looking for some conversation. It gets lonely here, deep in the bowels of Center Neptune."

"What about 1-Rover-1?" Mark asked. The robot dog's conversational abilities were just about at Zark's level of social competence.

"1-Rover-1 is on a ten second oil break." Zark sighed. "He won't be back for hours."

"I thought it was a _ten second_ break?" Mark pointed out.

"Well, he likes to soak for awhile." Zark shrugged. "He says it's good for those rusty joints."

This was going nowhere fast.

"I really have to run, Zark." Mark said. "But I'll bet Susan would enjoy a call. Bye!"

The Commander left the Ready Room quickly, before Zark had a chance to respond further.

He ran all the way to the gym, and barely made it on time to the session.

"Almost late, Mark." Jason smirked. The Condor loved to needle the Eagle about anything he could. It was just one of the ways he and Mark showed their feelings of friendship for each other. Usually Mark loved to return a comment like that, but right now he was pressed for time.

"Trans… mute!"

The Commander quickly transformed, noticing that Princess, Tiny and Keyop were walking up as he did so. Princess leaned over to say something to Keyop, and Mark got a good look underneath her skirt.

"Panty alert…" Jason grinned, admiring the view. Mark grinned back at him. Princess' panties were one of those things he and Jason never got tired of discussing. One night when they were thirteen years old, they had passed the subtle line separating boys from men while discussing that particular aspect of the Swan's uniform.

"Brrrt… broop… can I… droot… start?" Keyop asked hopefully.

Training sessions were usually set up as a form of round table. Mark would pick a team member to begin sparring with, and have the others make comments on their fighting abilities. After that, they would discuss how to improve, and then break off into groups to practice, with Mark interspersing himself among the sessions to allow everyone some time with different partners. At the end, they would all practice group maneuvers, such as the Whirlwind Pyramid, and then break apart for individual workouts in the gym.

Keyop almost never started the session, and he had been begging the Commander to do so for a while.

"Sure, Keyop." Mark smiled. He felt like giving the boy a chance. He knew that the Swallow had been working especially hard of late.

"Thanks!" Keyop's grin was a mile wide as the pair moved to the center of the mats to begin.

Without warning, Mark threw his Sonic Boomerang at Keyop's head. The sessions always began this way, as a true battle with Spectran enemies wasn't likely to be announced in advance.

The Swallow ducked the weapon, sending his bolos back at the Eagle with a speed Mark hadn't expected. Keyop had really improved recently.

The Commander evaded the attack, and the two began sparring. Aided by their implants, the pair moved faster than most humanoids could see, but were encouraged by the comments from the other three members of their team.

"You're not defending your left side, Keyop, close up that stance!" 

"Mark, you're going easy on him, you would never let in a punch like that from a Spectran goon!"

"Good shot, Keyop! You nearly got him!"

"Great sweep, Mark!"

And so on. After about ten minutes Mark stopped the session and commended Keyop on his improvement. The boy had kept up with the Eagle the entire time, and the Commander could see that Keyop was going to be just as formidable as Jason in a couple of years. In the meantime, he was using his agility and small size to his advantage.

Mark split up the team, instructing Princess to spar with Tiny as Jason took on Keyop. After watching and fighting with the Condor and the Swallow for a while, the Commander walked over to where the Owl and the Swan were fighting.

It was clear that Princess was besting Tiny easily. After watching for a minute, Mark saw the problem. Tiny's fighting style was heavily based on wrestling and grappling, and it was clear that the Owl was very uncomfortable with the idea of grasping Princess almost anywhere on her body.

"Tiny, you've got to be more aggressive." Mark told him, attempting to address the problem without causing Princess any embarrassment. "What would you do if a troupe of Galaxy Girls attacked you?"

The large man turned red underneath his visor, so Mark relieved him and took over his position, instructing him to pay attention.

The Commander purposely forwent his weapon and attempted to grab Princess, to show the Owl how to go about such a maneuver, but landed flat on his face as the Swan neatly sidestepped his attack.

"Is that _really_ what you want me to do?" the Owl laughed.

Mark chuckled to himself. He had underestimated Princess. He turned around to compliment her and found himself looking directly up her skirt from his spot on the floor.

"Need a hand, Commander?" Princess smiled, leaning down to help him up.

"That was very impressive, Princess." Mark complimented her, wondering to himself if he was talking about her fighting abilities or her figure.

"I'll go easy on you next time, Mark." she said softly, her eyelashes fluttering.

Suddenly, the Commander very much wanted to grab Princess, but not when anyone else was watching.

"That's not necessary." the Eagle replied, purposely hiding his emotions with a calm exterior. It was something that he excelled at, and it came in handy when leading his team.

He came at her again, this time grabbing ahold of her shoulders, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Princess retaliated with a swift kick that would easily have castrated a Spectran goon, and Mark only narrowly managed to avoid that treatment himself, unsheathing his Sonic Boomerang and holding it at her throat, even as she wrapped her yo-yo cord around his neck.

"I'd say that one's a tie." Tiny smirked, his hands on his generous stomach.

"You can do it too. Your life may depend on it, one day." Mark reminded him, before calling an end to this part of the session. The G-Force team headed into the nearby workout area, separating and moving toward different sections of the room.

After another hour, Mark was just about to call an end to the session when his communicator beeped, along with the four others in the gym.

"G-Force, meet me in my office, immediately!" came Chef Anderson's voice.

The team didn't even stop to look at each other before dashing out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is it, Chief?" Mark asked as the team filed into Anderson's office.

"Not good news, I'm afraid." Galaxy Security Chief Anderson replied. "We've received some information from one of our agents that is quite troubling."

"Let me guess; Zoltar's up to his old tricks." Tiny said, rolling his eyes.

"Drrt… breep… good… guess!" exclaimed Keyop.

"You are correct, Tiny." Anderson said, without cracking a smile. "Only, this time, it is much more serious than a space ship in the form of an animal."

"What is it?" Princess asked, her face a mask of concern.

"It appears that Spectra has constructed a base on the Planet Astricon." the Chief informed them. "Our long-range scans show that this base is nearly operational."

"Why would Spectra build a base on Astricon?" Jason questioned the report. "It's so small, and just a hunk of rock. And wasn't it already mined for the few resources that it had?"

"Long ago." Anderson confirmed. "Astricon itself is of little value. "There are no known inhabitants of that planet."

"Broot… breep…. so… why is… dreet… Spectra there?" Keyop was puzzled.

"I think I know." said Mark, walking up to a map of the known universe on the Chief's wall. "It has strategic value."

"Strategic value…" Tiny repeated uncertainly.

"Riga!" gasped Princess.

"That's what I think too, Princess." Mark agreed. "Riga's orbit puts it close to Astricon's position in a few days. And the two planets will be aligned such that the Crab Nebula will interfere with the Federation's scans of the area."

"Very good, Mark." Anderson commended the Eagle. "It took Zark two days to figure that out."

Jason snorted indelicately. The Condor did not have a great deal of respect for 7-Zark-7's abilities.

"So, you think Spectra is planning to attack Riga?" Jason clarified.

"It's the only reasonable explanation for what they're doing there." the Chief answered him.

"I'm guessing that you want us to take out this base." Mark surmised.

"Yes, I do." Anderson confirmed. "We cannot risk Spectran military action Riga."

"Sounds like fun." Jason grinned eagerly. "I've been wanting to try out those upgraded TBX missiles."

"Unfortunately, you probably won't get a chance for that this time, Jason." the Chief said. "The Spectran base is beneath the planet's surface. Astricon's current position near Riga, combined with its delicate planetary structure, necessitates a series of precise strikes. If you aren't careful, the planet itself could be destroyed, creating a deadly asteroid shower on Riga."

"And that's where _I_ come in." Princess winked at Jason, while the Condor appeared crestfallen.

"Yes, Princess." Anderson nodded. "I will need you to set the charges in specific locations throughout the base, to avoid just such a disaster."

"Dreet… Spectra… droot… tough job!" Keyop offered.

"You said it, Kid!" Tiny exclaimed, slapping the youth on the back.

88888

The Phoenix approached Astricon, and the team nervously awaited final instructions from Mark. They had just finished a lengthy conversation with Zark, who had informed them in his usual long-winded, self-congratulatory fashion that he had scanned the planet and confirmed that there was, indeed, a Spectran base below the surface, as if they hadn't already figured that out.

"Okay, Princess has to set charges in three different locations." Mark informed the team. "We're not certain how long that will take, so we'll have to detonate them remotely. Jason, Keyop and I will provide cover and look out for Princess while she's doing this. Tiny…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm waiting for a pickup call." the Owl sighed.

"Someone has to do it, Tiny." Mark told him. "And it's important. Without you, we wouldn't have gotten out of half of these bases alive."

"Thanks, Mark." Tiny grinned.

Mark smiled back at the pilot, understanding how important it was for Tiny to feel useful. They all had their burdens to bear, and this was Tiny's. Mark knew the Owl wanted to be included on more missions off of the ship, and he resolved to talk to the Chief about developing some kind of auto-pilot for the Phoenix.

Tiny took them down to the surface of the planet, then moved the Phoenix out of sight behind some rock formations as soon as the other members of the G-Force team had disembarked.

"According to the plans the Chief gave me, there should be an entrance behind that rock." Princess said, pointing at the location even as she looked at her handheld display device.

"I found it." Jason called, pulling at a handle that appeared to be buried in the ground.

"Drrrt…. breet…. Spectra not… beep… watching?" Keyop asked.

"No, there's too much interference from the solar flares of the Rigan suns." Mark told him. "It's extremely unlikely that they'd be able to send or receive a signal anywhere on this planet."

"Unless they've developed some kind of technology to compensate for that." Jason pointed out.

"Zark claims they haven't." Princess offered.

"When was the last time you trusted anything that annoying robot told you?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Good point, Jason." Mark agreed. "We'll keep an eye out, just in case. But we don't have much choice. We have to enter the base somehow."

Jason nodded, acknowledging this fact as he pulled open the door.

Quickly, the four crept inside, closing the door behind them, and climbing down a small ladder until they reached the floor, some ten meters below the surface.

It wasn't long before they encountered a small platoon of Spectran guards.

"G-Force!" they cried, pulling out their weapons. A few flying kicks from the Condor and the flight of the Eagle's Sonic Boomerang around their ranks was enough to silence them. Unfortunately, one green-uniformed guard managed to get away, running down the hallway to spread the alarm.

"So much for a stealthy entrance." Princess rolled her eyes, checking her display for the base layout that Chief Anderson had provided.

"This way." she said, indicating a passageway off to their right.

Luckily, although they heard soldiers approaching from a distance, the team was able to reach the first detonation site without further incident. It was a seemingly innocuous storage room, filled with food supplies.

"Droot… good thing… beep… Tiny's… breet…. not here…" Keyop joked.

"This doesn't exactly seem like a critical location to destroy." Mark commented.

"Trust me, the entire base will be destroyed just as if Jason had shot one of the TBXs at it." Princess said as she worked. "But this location is more geologically stable, and not likely to cause the planetary structure to crumble."

"I just think the Chief didn't want me to shoot any missiles." Jason grumbled. "No one around here lets me have any fun."

"I think fun's coming our way!" Mark told him as he listened at the door. "I hear someone coming!"

"Oh, good, I was starting to think that the Happiness Boys didn't like us anymore." Jason smirked.

"Finished!" Princess reported.

"Right on time." Mark winked back at her, his breath catching as she smiled back at him, her eyes bright and full of mischief. The Eagle resolved to have one of their 'private visits' to Zark's Ready Room when this mission was done.

Wrenching his mind back to the task at hand, Mark opened the door into the hallway, sending his weapon down the passageway even as Jason flew out behind him, tossing feather shuriken like confetti. Once they were engaged, Princess and Keyop left the room, taking out the soldiers left behind by the Condor's and the Eagle's exploits.

Keyop laughed as his bolos wrapped around a goon's throat, knocking against his temples and sending him slumping to the floor, while Princess' face bore a grim expression as she shot her yo-yo into a group of guards before activating the electrical charge.

"All clear!" Mark announced. "Where to next, Princess?"

The Swan pointed them in another direction, and the remaining two sets of charges were deployed without further incident.

"Okay, now we just have to return to the Phoenix and send the command for remote detonation." Mark said.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Princess had led them to the detonation site closest to their entrance first, and the last site was the furthest away. The G-Force Team now had to make its way back across the entire base.

"Okay, back this way." Princess said, checking her display and pointing in the direction from which they had originally come.

"Breep… don't think so!" Keyop exclaimed, as they heard a thumping sound. It turned out to be hundreds of goons running in formation toward their position.

"Much as I'd love to stay and play, we've accomplished our mission." Mark stated. "We need to get out of here."

Jason sighed reluctantly, but acquiesced to the Commander's decision.

The four G-Force members ran in the opposite direction, Princess checking her device for another route.

"This way!" she cried, running off down a corridor, the rest of the team hot on her heels. It was clear that the Spectran troops were getting closer.

Princess ran through a set of double doors, into one of Spectra's typical cavernous rooms that the G-Force team jokingly called 'atriums'. Nearly a hundred meters high, with catwalks lining the sides (allowing green-uniformed snipers to position themselves at all angles and take potshots at them) Zoltar seemed to favor these chambers, although they didn't really appear to have a purpose, from what Mark could tell. They hadn't seen very many of them recently, since the Spectrans had apparently learned that these cylindrical rooms were perfect for the execution of G-Force's Whirlwind Pyramid.

And yet, here was one in the middle of a brand new Spectran base.

The thought that this wasn't entirely logical had just occurred to the Commander when long, silvery tentacles shot out of the walls, grasping for the team.

"Watch out!" Princess shouted, as one arm nearly grabbed her boot.

"Aaaaah!" Keyop cried out as two arms grabbed his flailing limbs, pulling him up into the air, forty meters above the floor of the chamber. Two more tentacles attached themselves to the Swallow, so that he was now bound by his wrists and his ankles.

Jason used his cable gun to grab at one of the higher catwalks, flinging himself upward as it retracted, attempting to reach Keyop to free him. Unfortunately, the Condor was unable to avoid the dozen tentacles that shot out toward him, and soon he too was captured.

Jason swore loudly, placing special emphasis on the marital status of Zoltar's parents.

The G-Force team turned toward the sound of a maniacal laugh that echoed around the room.

"My, my, such terrible words." sneered the Spectran Leader. "And here I thought Chief Anderson taught you better manners than that."

Zoltar appeared gleeful as he watched another group of tentacles move toward the Swan. She back flipped out of their range, using her yo-yo to grab one of the catwalks, pulling herself off the floor and swinging around, away from the metallic arms.

"You'll be worried about a lot more than my language when we get ahold of you, Zoltar!" Jason shouted.

"On the contrary, my dear Condor," Zoltar smirked, "it appears that _I_ have gotten ahold of you!" He was holding a small pad in his red-gloved hand, which was obviously controlling the tentacles.

Jason's scream of frustration as he struggled with his restraints only proved the Spectran Leader's point.

Meanwhile, Mark and Princess had their hands full just avoiding capture themselves. More and more tentacles were coming out of the walls, all the way up to the ceiling of the chamber, and it was now almost impossible to avoid them.

Princess shot her yo-yo at another anchor point, only to miss her target due to the interference of yet another metallic arm. She fell, and even as she caught herself by gliding on her wings, three more tentacles attached themselves to her body.

Seeing the rest of his team captured, Mark quickly analyzed the situation. The only place now completely free of the tentacles was…

…the small platform where Zoltar and his soldiers were standing.

With a triumphant cry, the Eagle launched himself upward toward the Spectran Leader, intent on grabbing the tentacle control pad.

Unfortunately for Mark, Zoltar saw what was coming, and quickly turned tail, pad in hand. Mark was blinded by his anger as Zoltar ran out of the room. The Commander chased after the Spectran Leader, seeing a tantalizing hint of purple ducking around a corner.

How many times before had the Eagle chased him? Zoltar knew that he would never be caught. Even on those few occasions when the G-Force Commander had thought that he had victory in his grasp, Zoltar had managed to get away. These Federation enemies didn't understand the benefit of the guile and deceit that Zoltar employed as regular weapons in his arsenal of tricks.

Laughing, Zoltar rounded another corner, leading the Eagle into his trap. Time after time, he allowed the Commander just a small glimpse of his cape as he 'fled'. Until, finally, Zoltar reached his destination.

The Spectran Leader knew that the Condor, the Swan, and the Swallow were resourceful enough to escape from his Death Tentacles, but it would take them some time… time he planned to use to his advantage, making the most of Dr. Mansonstein's device. How he longed to destroy them now, but he simply didn't have the time. Besides, they would prove much more useful to his plan if they were alive.

Mark dashed into the room, exulting as he saw Zoltar, control pad in hand, looking around frantically, as if searching for an exit. It didn't occur to the Eagle that Zoltar should know his base well enough not to run into a dead end.

Or rather, this _did_ occur to him, but not before giant metal bands clamped around his neck, arms and legs, pulling him down to the floor.

Mark fought with all of his might, but the Spectran restraints proved to be too much for him. Zoltar smirked at the Commander as he gestured outside a hidden door, beckoning three others into the room. Two were Blackbirds, and one was an older man with wild grey hair who was dressed in a white lab coat.

"I have the Eagle, Dr. Mansonstein." he said to the older man. "You will use your device on the two of us, as I have previously instructed."

"Are you certain that you understand the risks, Sire?" the scientist bowed obsequiously.

"The risks are minimal!" Zoltar insisted. "Stop delaying with your flimsy excuses! The others will free themselves soon and come looking for their Commander!"

"What are you going to do?" Mark cried, unable to suppress his fear of the unknown device that would be controlled by this wild-looking scientist.

"You will discover that soon enough, Commander." Zoltar laughed. The Spectran Leader walked over to the immobilized Eagle, even as the section of floor upon which Mark lay ascended upward, until it was approximately one meter above the ground.

Mark flinched as Zoltar's red gloves approached his head.

"Oh come now, Commander, I'm not going to have you do anything that I, myself, am not prepared to do." the Spectran Leader mocked him. With a quick movement, Zoltar reached out, grasping Mark's helmet, pulling it from his head.

Mark attempted to turn away, to preserve his secret identity and prevent his enemy from seeing his face. But with the neck restraint it was nearly impossible. The Eagle saw Zoltar peering curiously at him.

"So _this_ is what you look like." he said, his tone interested, rather than mocking. "You are much younger than I expected."

"Knowing my face won't change anything, Zoltar!" Mark spat, forcing his enemy to wipe spittle from his purple mask. "I will still fight you as long as you chose to terrorize the galaxy!"

Zoltar simply laughed.

"Did I not tell you that I was not going to have you do anything I was not willing to do myself?" he smirked, reaching for his own mask.

Mark eyes goggled as Zoltar uncovered his face before his enemy. The Spectran Leader was older than he by at least a decade. Zoltar was handsome, with brilliant green eyes and long blond hair flowing down his back. His features were aristocratic: almost haughty in their angularity.

Another man-sized platform rose from the floor, and Zoltar lay down upon it, next to Mark, smirking at the Eagle's amazement. Identical restraints clamped around the Spectran Leader, making it seem as if he were a prisoner as well, instead of in control of these bizarre proceedings.

"Begin!" he ordered Dr. Mansonstein.

The Doctor quickly attached electrodes with small circular pads to both Mark and Zoltar's heads, asking one of the two Blackbirds at the side of the room to hold the Eagle's head still when he tried to resist.

When he was finished, Mansonstein turned to Zoltar.

"We are ready, Sire." he said. "Are you _certain_ that this is what you want to do?"

"Yes!" snapped Zoltar angrily. "Now get on with it! This has already taken too long!"

"As you wish, Sire."

Mansonstein bowed, then turned to his control panel. He pressed a series of buttons, and the wires attached to the two men's heads began to glow.

The Commander watched the pathways traced by the wires, and was horrified to realize that he and Zoltar were connected through them, to Dr. Mansonstein's device. What the hell was Zoltar going to do to him?

Suddenly, Mark felt a wrenching sensation inside of his head. Unable to help himself, he screamed, his terror echoing off of the walls even as Zoltar's deep laughs mixed with the sound emanating from his own throat.

Mark gasped, feeling as if his breath had momentarily been knocked out of him. The room had shifted slightly, but his vision blurred and he couldn't quite make out what had happened. He felt something against his mouth and recognized the sickly-sweet scent of chloroform.

"The Great Spirit guides and protects us all." he heard a voice saying, but it seemed far away. "The password is 'mentor'."

"We understand, Lord Zoltar." another voice stated, and Mark vaguely heard the sound of restraints releasing, even as he fought the slumber that attempted to claim him through the chloroform.

"Keep him sedated and out of sight." the voice came again. Mark assumed that it must be Zoltar, but somehow it didn't quite sound like the Spectran Leader. But it did sound familiar. If only he could figure out why...

"He is to remain hidden at all times." Mark heard. "Not even Mala is to see him. Inform everyone that I am ill."

"It will be done, Sire."

Mark could hold onto consciousness no longer, and the blackness took over his mind.

His last thought was of escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Eagle ran down the hallways of the base, searching for the other members of the G-Force team. He re-traced the path he had run before, making his way back to the chamber with the metallic tentacles.

But before he got there, he encountered his teammates.

"Commander!" the Condor called, "What happened to Zoltar?"

"He got away," the Eagle sighed, "_again_." He looked curiously at the Condor.

"How did you all escape the Death Tentacles?" he asked.

"Simple." the Swan shrugged. "My yo-yo was pretty effective at destroying the claws on the ends of the tentacles. Once they couldn't grab us anymore, they weren't much of a challenge."

"I see…" the Eagle mused, his facial expression unreadable.

"Broke arm…" the Swallow muttered, his face white. His left arm appeared to be hanging limply.

"It's okay, I can fix it as soon as we get back to the Phoenix." the Swan comforted him.

"If Zoltar is gone, then we should be going too." the Condor remarked. "There's no more reason to stick around here."

"You just can't wait to get back to the Phoenix and start the detonation sequence." the Swan teased him. "It's _almost_ as good as shooting off a few TBXs."

"_Almost_…" the Condor grinned. "Nothing quite compares to shooting off my missile…" He sent the Swan a suggestive wink.

"Time… to go!" said the Swallow, tugging on the Condor's wings with his good arm.

"That's right." said the Eagle. He was the Commander after all, and it was his job to make sure everyone did what they were supposed to. "Let's go!"

"This way." the Swan signaled, looking down at the pad in her hand.

The others followed her, the Eagle coming last. He was amazed by her sure and confident manner. She really knew what she was doing.

Just as the team was approaching their entry point, they came across a squad of Spectran troops.

The Condor felled two with his hands, before they even had time to raise their rifles. Then his feet shot out in a double roundhouse kick, taking out two more.

The Swan's yo-yo flew out, sending off an explosive burst in the middle of four more guards, then she back flipped over the few remaining troops, sending a pair to the floor with high drop kicks.

The Swallow's bola arced through the air between the last two soldiers, bashing them both. They slumped to the floor even as the weapon returned to the boy's right hand. His left still hung limply at his side.

"Thanks for the help, Commander." the Condor muttered sarcastically.

"You seemed to have things well in hand." the Eagle coughed.

"Look, let's stop the bickering and get out of here." the Swan pointed out. The Eagle was beginning to appreciate her more and more.

"Agreed. Everyone out!" the Commander stated, gesturing toward the ladder embedded in the wall.

The team ran up the ladder as quickly as possible, the Eagle taking up the rear as they emerged from the door in the surface of the rocky planet.

"Come in Phoenix! We need a pickup!" the Condor said into his bracelet. A few seconds later, the familiar red and blue shape of the G-Force warship appeared on the horizon, headed for their position. It touched down in front of them, and the Condor, the Swan and the Swallow leapt off of the ground, flying into the air and landing lightly on the elevation platform on the top of the ship.

The Eagle was only a few seconds behind. He shot into the air, marveling at the feeling of flying. It was truly amazing how the wings did all of the work!

But he stumbled as he landed, falling flat on his face in front of the others, who were gaping at him.

"Are you all right, Commander?" the Condor asked, reaching out to help him up.

"Zoltar hit my head pretty hard." the Eagle muttered, an embarrassed look on his face. "I guess it affected me more than I thought."

"Maybe I should check you out in the Medical Bay, Commander." the Swan suggested, her tone concerned, as the dome covered them.

""Uh, no… I'm fine." The Eagle watched the platform descend to the Phoenix Bridge and avoided looking at her. "You just tend to his broken arm." he said, gesturing to the Swallow.

"Are you sure?" she asked, putting her hand on the Eagle's shoulder.

"Yes." the Commander nodded, just as the Swallow began to whimper in pain.

"Okay, we're going." the Swan sighed, removing her hand and taking the boy off of the Bridge.

The Condor appeared to have forgotten all about the Eagle's fall, and was talking with the Owl.

"Get us out of here, Tiny!" the Condor ordered. "I want to press that shiny red button!"

"You never change, Jason." the Owl laughed, engaging the ship's engines.

The Eagle sat down in a chair at the back of the Bridge, smirking to himself. This was so easy! No one was questioning him, and it wasn't difficult at all to pass himself off as their Commander.

Zoltar laughed silently. His infiltration was a complete success.

"Uh, Mark…"

It took Zoltar a few seconds to realize that the Condor was speaking to him. _Mark_… so _that_ was the Eagle's name…

"Is there a reason you're sitting at Keyop's console instead of your own?" the Condor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see what he was working on…" Zoltar said weakly. He would have to stop this. The Eagle was the Commander of this team. He was in charge. He would never appear so weak before a subordinate.

"I'll move when I'm ready." Zoltar snapped.

"Hey, no problem." the Condor held up his hands. "Just wondering. I have more important things to think about, anyhow."

The Condor went over to another console, presumably his own. A glass panel over a large red button retracted, and his blue-gloved finger hovered expertly over it. There was an air of pleasant anticipation about him.

"We're almost in range…" the Owl reported. "Now!"

The Condor depressed the button, a look of glee crossing his face as he did so. Zoltar shuddered, shrinking away from the implied menace in the expression.

On the viewscreen, the three men watched the surface of the planet fall in on itself. Astricon shuddered, but remained intact.

"Damn, Prin is _good_!" the Condor smirked. "Hardly a rock out of place! But somehow, not as satisfying as a full on explosion…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Tiny rolled his eyes.

Zoltar stared in horror at the screen in front of him. The vast amount of resources that had gone into that base, not to mention the hundreds of Spectran troops… all gone…

Of course, the base had only been set up as an elaborate trap to bring the Eagle to Zoltar, so that the device could be used on the two of them. And it had been successful beyond the Spectran Leader's wildest dreams. This sacrifice would all be worth it when he returned triumphantly to Spectra. Think of the valuable information he could gather! Already he knew something of their secret identities, and soon he would see them out of their Birdstyle. He had the freedom to examine the Phoenix at his leisure and discover its capabilities. And he would finally learn the location of Center Neptune, and unearth any other Federation secrets that could prove useful to Spectra…

"Uh, guys… I've got bad news." the Owl said.

"What now, Tiny?" Jason sighed.

"Our scanners have picked up Zoltar's escape pod leaving the planet. It's headed on a course back to Spectra." Tiny said.

Zoltar smirked. He knew that the real Eagle was on that pod, held under guard by his trusted Blackbirds. He was looking forward to a public execution of the G-Force Commander once he returned home.

"I guess Zoltar is just more clever than we give him credit for." the imposter Eagle said.

"No… the guy's an idiot." Jason retorted. "He's just too damn lucky, that's all. And one of these days, his luck will run out."

Zoltar seethed at the Condor's arrogance. Little did this _Jason_ know that it was _his_ luck that was running out, even as the Phoenix traveled back to Earth.

For all of G-Force's secrets were about to be exposed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shortly after leaving Astricon, Zoltar managed to find his way to the Commander's chair. He should have guessed: it was in the front of the ship, next to the pilot. Unfortunately, the Spectran Leader was unable to figure out how to work the controls during the short travel time, without appearing suspicious to the surprisingly observant Owl. Tiny seemed to know everything his Commander was doing. Of course, that could just be the hallmark of a loyal and attentive officer.

Zoltar also supposed it was why he was such a good pilot. Despite himself, the Spectran Leader was impressed at the way Tiny maneuvered the Phoenix with such precision and seeming ease. He guessed that flying the same ship all of the time made him an expert in its operations. Unfortunately, Spectran mecha were destroyed far too quickly for this to occur with Zoltar's pilots.

"We're coming in!" Tiny reported to base.

"Welcome home, G-Force!" came the response.

Zoltar kept his eyes glued on the viewscreen. There it was! Center Neptune! He was about to enter the place he had often attempted to locate, always unsuccessfully.

But instead of landing on a runway on the ground, the Phoenix splashed into the ocean off the western coast of the North American continent. What was going on?

Zoltar's confusion was cleared up as he saw their destination under the clear blue ocean surface. An underwater base! Of course! Why had he never suspected it before?

Fascinated, Zoltar watched as the Docking Bay doors opened and Tiny piloted the Phoenix inside. The water in the hangar began to drain, and Tiny and Jason stood up. Zoltar followed suit.

"See? Doesn't that feel better?" the Swan was saying as she escorted the Swallow back onto the Bridge. The boy was moving his arm hesitantly, a smile on his face.

Zoltar couldn't remember their real names. He supposed that Jason and Tiny had said them at some point, but he was unable to recall. No matter. He would find out soon enough.

As they stepped up to the elevation platform, the Swan came up to her Commander.

"Would you like to come with me and make a report to Zark?" she asked him quietly.

Zoltar panicked. Make a report? What the hell would he say? He hadn't learned any of the G-Force procedures yet! If he could push this off, then he could do his research tonight, to help him assimilate better.

"I think you can handle that by yourself." Zoltar replied, staring straight ahead at the back of the Condor's helmet.

"Oh." the Swan seemed somehow disappointed, but Zoltar didn't have time to think about it. The dome was opening now and he was getting his first glimpse of the inside of Center Neptune!

"If that's how you feel about it…"

The Swan leapt off of the ship, landing on the floor of the Docking Bay and stalking off, the Swallow following quickly behind.

Zoltar was confused. What had he done wrong?

"Panty alert…" the Condor snickered, as they watched her departure.

"Nice one…" the Owl commented.

What the hell were they talking about? Zoltar was too concerned with the sudden knowledge that he was expected to jump off of the Phoenix and onto the floor to pay much attention to what they were saying.

He let Jason and Tiny go first, following them and hoping desperately that they wouldn't look behind at him. Fortunately they did not, as they seemed to be engrossed in some conversation about this alert, whatever it was. Zoltar hadn't heard any alarms, but perhaps this was part of regular Center Neptune docking procedures?

Taking a deep breath, Zoltar jumped off of the Phoenix, praying to the Great Spirit to help him land on his feet this time.

It was amazing how the wings lifted him and helped him glide down. Now Zoltar understood why they appeared so different from the Blackbird wings. These wings were actually functional, and aided the G-Force team in their flight. He had to get his hands on a sample of the material for study back on Spectra.

He did manage to land on his feet, but slipped on the wet metal floor, falling on his behind. Damn, that was painful. But fortunately, the Condor and the Owl hadn't noticed.

He had just managed to stand upright and was surreptitiously trying to rub his aching tailbone when he was approached by someone else.

"I'm glad to see you're back, Mark." the man said. "How did everything go?"

Zoltar turned and nearly reeled back in shock. Galaxy Security Chief Anderson! How many nights had he schemed ways of getting his hands on the Chief? And here he was, within reach…

And Zoltar couldn't do anything about it.

"It went as planned." Zoltar replied, hoping that this was the correct answer. "The Spectran base was destroyed."

"I'm glad to hear it." Anderson nodded. "I'll be looking forward to reading your report."

The Chief walked away again, as the Commander approached the Condor and the Owl.

Not knowing where else to go, Zoltar followed his 'teammates' into the locker room.

The Condor swung his left arm around in front of his face.

"Trans…mute!" he said, and he was surrounded by a bright light.

Zoltar blinked, temporarily blinded by the surprising flash. But as his vision cleared, he saw that the Condor was no longer there.

In his place was a young man with messy brown hair, wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

Zoltar goggled. _This_ was it! This was how the team transmuted! And the Condor… why he was certainly unimposing in that scruffy attire. But Jason was looking at him curiously…

Quickly, Zoltar mimicked the Condor's actions, swinging his left arm in front of his face and shouting.

"Transmute!"

A swirl of colors passed over his face, and the entire surface of his body suddenly came alive, screaming with pain as every nerve was set on fire. It felt as if his skin were being torn off and regenerated within the few seconds it took to complete this process.

Zoltar gasped, attempting to recover from the intense torture he had just undergone. He was so taken aback that he didn't notice Jason and Tiny walking off toward the showers.

The Spectran Leader shuddered, taking a look down at his body. He was now clothed in a red t-shirt and white jeans, similar in style to what Jason had been wearing. Scuffed shoes covered his feet, however the shining white bracelet on his left arm remained the same.

The bracelet… that must be the source of this transmutation technology… Zoltar filed that piece of information away for further use.

He turned and looked in the mirror, seeing his new face reflected back at him. It looked just as it had when he had removed the Eagle's helmet back on the Astricon base, only this time instead of a defiant expression, it wore a curious one.

Zoltar studied the face more closely. He had never realized that the Eagle's eyes were such a brilliant blue. His bone structure was fine… almost delicate. Was it possible that the G-Force Commander had some aristocratic blood in his veins? Of course… no mere commoner was capable of putting up such a strong resistance against the might of the Spectran Empire.

Under the harsh glare of the fluorescent lights, Zoltar had another startling revelation. The Commander was young… even younger than he had appeared at first glance, back on the base. Why, this boy probably hadn't even reached his third decade of life! Zoltar himself was in his early thirties, and it irked him to discover that this mere slip of a boy… this _teenager_, by the looks of him… was capable of delivering defeat after defeat to the Spectran forces.

But no longer.

Now Zoltar was the one with the power. He would take down Galaxy Security from within.

And no one would be the wiser… until it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zoltar was attempting to brush his hair when Jason emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. The Spectran Leader was disgusted with the tangles that seemed to keep cropping up. Why, his real hair was significantly longer than the Eagle's, but much better maintained. Obviously this _Mark_ had no sense of personal style, despite his handsome face.

"Hey, Mark, are you going to the Ready Room?" Jason asked.

"Uh, sure." Zoltar responded. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go, so this 'Ready Room', whatever it was, sounded like just as good a place as any. Maybe it would have a computer terminal where he could access the Center Neptune databanks.

"You coming?" Jason called to Tiny, who was still in the shower.

"Naw… I'm going to get something to eat in the cafeteria." Tiny called.

"Okay, catch you later!" Jason said. He quickly got dressed as Zoltar gave up with the brush. He would just have to leave his hair looking like a rat's nest.

Jason's wasn't much better, he observed. His hair was another mess of unruly tangles. Out of the corner of his eye, he studied the Condor, noting his lean, muscular frame. The man moved with a lethal grace, and even out of his uniform, he had a somewhat menacing air about him, at odds with Zoltar's initial impression of his appearance.

That all changed when Jason stood up and grinned at his Commander in a friendly manner. Suddenly Zoltar understood. The Condor was harmless to his friends, but incredibly dangerous to his enemies. This was in direct contrast to Zoltar, who had no friends, and attempted to be menacing to everyone. The Spectran Leader wondered if the Eagle acted the same way, and supposed that he did.

On the other hand, it brought home the point that he couldn't let Jason discover that he wasn't the real Mark. Despite having the Commander's body, Zoltar had no knowledge of the Eagle's combat skills, and would easily be bested in a fight.

And it was apparent that the Condor wouldn't take kindly to his friend being impersonated, least of all by Spectra's Leader.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry myself." Jason commented as he and 'Mark' walked through the hallways of Center Neptune. Zoltar attempted to look around surreptitiously, but there wasn't much to see other than a few empty hallways and the occasional office worker scurrying around.

Without warning, Jason veered sharply left and through an unexceptional door in the wall. There was no marking on the outside to indicate what was in there, but Zoltar followed, assuming that this was the 'Ready Room'.

The chamber into which they entered was more bizarre than Zoltar could ever have imagined. It was filled with strange-looking furniture, most of which appeared to be for sitting or reclining. A strange green table with white markings occupied one side. Musical instruments sat in the opposite corner (Zoltar recognized them from the time he had kidnapped the Dirty Name 5 band to record his sonic attack music) underneath a pair of reel to reel tape decks. At least, that's what they looked like. Zoltar couldn't be certain that they were indeed what they appeared. That technology was so outdated; they had to be a front for something more…

And there was a computer console. Zoltar's fingers twitched, so eager was he to use it. But first, he would have to get rid of the Condor. How would he go about that?

"You aren't hungry?" he asked Jason, hoping to convince him to follow Tiny to get some food.

"Oh, I am." Jason said. "But since Tiny's at the cafeteria, I figured I'd just grab a burger here."

The Condor walked over to a low table of some sort. Zoltar hadn't noticed it before. It had a clear covering and inside was some kind of…

Zoltar wasn't sure what those things were. There was certainly nothing like them on Spectra. It appeared to be some kind of rounded bread, but it was difficult to determine the nature of the filling inside from this distance. Cautiously, Zoltar approached the table, gingerly taking one of the sandwiches in his hands.

Jason walked over to the cooling unit to grab a beverage, then threw himself down on one of the chairs and began to eat his sandwich. Zoltar did the same, settling himself onto another chair, and finally getting a look at what was inside the rounded bread. When he did, he nearly dropped it onto the floor.

_Meat_!

The Spectran Leader nearly turned green. He had heard the rumors that the Earthers, like the Rigans, still ate meat, but he had dismissed that idea. A species that put up such a strong defense against the Spectran Empire couldn't still be carnivorous… so _uncivilized_. Not a race with such advanced technology…

But the more Zoltar stared at the 'food' in his hands, the more he realized that it was the truth. The Condor sat across from him, obviously enjoying his meal of dead animal carcass.

And he expected Zoltar to do the same.

Hesitantly, Zoltar moved to take a bite, grimacing as he did so. He was going to be sick, and all to maintain his cover.

Maybe it wasn't worth it.

Just as he sank his teeth into the sandwich, he looked up, noticing that there was an odd picture on the wall. It looked like one of these strange sandwiches at the end of a rainbow? That couldn't be right. Why would the G-Force Team decorate Center Neptune with images of indigestible animal products? Unless it was some kind of secret code…?

But as Zoltar pondered the mystery, he unconsciously chewed and swallowed, then took another bite. He was on his third mouthful when he realized that he was enjoying the taste of this meal.

Impossible! He had been a vegetarian his entire life! How could he actually be _enjoying_ the taste of this travesty the Earthers deigned to call food?

And yet, he was.

As Zoltar thought about this, he continued eating. He told himself it was to maintain his cover, but he found himself planning a return to this marvelous device, to obtain another sandwich later on. This must be G-Force's secret! Why, with the way he felt so powerful, eating this… Zoltar suddenly felt as if he could take on a hundred Spectran soldiers!

"That thing sure makes good Spaceburgers." Jason said, between mouthfuls. "Don't ask me how. I'm just glad that Tiny isn't here to take them all."

The Spectran Leader merely nodded, intent on finishing his own meal. Spaceburgers… he would have to research them this evening on the Federation computer systems. The list was growing long: Galaxy Security reports, Phoenix command systems, Panty Alerts, and now Spaceburgers. Not to mention finding _anything_ that would work the tangles out of this nasty mess of hair he was being forced to live with. It was already driving him crazy.

Zoltar would be up all night working on this.

"Hey, want to play some ping pong?" Jason asked, as he brushed a few stray crumbs from his lap.

Ping pong? What was this? Zoltar had never heard of such a thing. Desperately he wracked his brain. He knew that a 'ping' was a technical term, referring to sending a request to another computer, to see if it was presently active on the system. But what was a 'pong'? The Eagle continued chewing, delaying his answer to the Condor while he thought this through.

After a brief second he recalled where he had heard the term before. A 'pong' was a strong, offensive odor.

So then, 'ping pong' meant… searching the computer systems for strong, offensive odors?

"Uh… no thanks." Zoltar muttered. "I'm just looking to relax, right now."

Briefly, Zoltar wondered if he should have accepted Jason's offer. Perhaps this was some kind of research on a new G-Force weapon…

"You're just afraid that I'll beat you and ruin your record." Jason smirked, puffing out his chest.

"My record?"

"You're ahead 623 games to 598. Don't tell me you've _forgotten_."

"No, of course not…"

A game? This was a _game_? The Eagle and the Condor made a _game_ of searching for these offensive odors? And the Eagle was _winning_?

Zoltar began to truly wonder about what kind of people these G-Forcers were.

"You know damn well I'd be ahead, if it hadn't been for those tournaments we played when I was injured." Jason said arrogantly. He was obviously attempting to needle 'Mark'.

"You're just sore that I'm ahead of you." Zoltar smirked. Competition he could understand. Even if it _was_ over something as bizarre as offensive odors.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face." Jason challenged.

"Not today." Zoltar leaned back, as if he simply wanted to sleep. "I'm a little tired."

"If you say so." Jason rolled his eyes. "Are you going home, then? I was planning on going back myself."

Home? Yes… searching the Eagle's home would be an excellent place to begin his research. Zoltar nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I'm going… home." he confirmed.

"Do you want a lift in Sweetheart?" Jason offered. "Unless you're flying the Cessna?"

"No… Sweetheart sounds good. Thanks." Zoltar graciously accepted the offer. Now if only he knew what 'Sweetheart' was. Another thing to investigate. He added it to his every growing list. Panty Alerts. Spaceburgers. Ping Pong. Sweetheart.

Zoltar was actually grateful for the Condor's offer, because he quickly realized that he had no idea where the Eagle lived. If they let him leave on his own he could be flying around the countryside all night.

This was turning out to be more difficult than he had thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sweetheart turned out to be a beat up old car. It resembled some of the more outdated models of Spectran personal transport from approximately four decades before. Zoltar was not impressed. Didn't the Federation value the contribution these people were making to their war effort? Shouldn't the Condor at least have a decent transportation vehicle? He was said to be a skilled driver, after all.

But, perhaps that was it. If the Condor was a skilled driver, it might be that he had put this vehicle together, as a project for his own amusement.

"Good old Sweetheart." Jason said proudly as they got into the vehicle. "She's all I've got, but boy, is she something!" Zoltar could see the pride of ownership in his companion's eyes.

The Spectran Leader was becoming indignant on Jason's behalf. Why, he was still a child… a _teenager_ for Great Spirit's sake… and risking his life daily in service to the Federation. He deserved more than this…

Wait a minute! What was he thinking? Zoltar mentally slapped himself. It wasn't truly a problem for Spectra if the Condor was inadequately compensated for his talents.

And yet, the fact that he _was_, and yet still so dedicated in his fight against the Spectran Empire, said something about the man: something that innately, Zoltar had to respect. He, himself, was not that noble. And yet, this youth was self-sacrificing at a level that the Spectran Leader had come to believe only existed in idealistic propaganda novels issued by the State.

It was puzzling, that was for certain.

On the other hand… if only he could convince Jason of the advantages of working for Spectra, the Condor would make an _excellent_ First Officer.

But that was a thought to be left for another time. For the moment, Zoltar had to fully concentrate on the conversation at hand.

Jason spoke with 'Mark' during the drive, and Zoltar found that he was enjoying the conversation. His companion had a clever sense of humor, and direct, yet amusing insights into life, and the war in general. It was refreshing to hear this kind of perspective, not to mention someone who was unafraid to speak his mind in front of his Commander.

Zoltar found himself responding, and was actually disappointed when Sweetheart came to a stop outside of a small house.

"Will I see you at Jill's tonight?" Jason asked as Zoltar got out of the vehicle.

"Yes." Zoltar agreed. He would enjoy spending some more time with Jason. Only to learn more about the G-Force team, of course.

Of course.

Sweetheart sped off, and suddenly it occurred to Zoltar that he didn't know who this Jill person was. No matter. Perhaps there would be a clue inside of the Commander's house.

The Commander's house… Zoltar wrinkled his nose in disgust. Perhaps this was why the Eagle was so good at that 'ping pong' game. He suspected that any odors that could be found on the Federation's computer systems couldn't be nearly as offensive as what must surely be emanating from inside that dwelling. It appeared as if it had been left to rot for about twenty years, with no maintenance or upkeep whatsoever. Zoltar approached the front door, reaching for the handle with obvious distaste.

It was locked.

For such a ramshackle abode, the door was shut surprisingly firmly. It appeared that despite the lack of maintenance, the Eagle valued his privacy. There was no way inside.

Zoltar kicked at the door in frustration, causing a shower of paint chips to fall on his shoe. To have come this close, only to be stopped by something so minor! It was beyond irritating.

Sighing, he moved away, walking around the house in an attempt to look for another entrance. As he rounded the corner, Zoltar saw that there was a small airstrip and hangar behind the shack. Curiously, he moved forward.

Zoltar knew that the Eagle was a pilot, and suddenly Jason's comment about his 'taking the Cessna' made sense. The Commander used his plane like others would use a land-based personal transport vehicle.

Curiously, Zoltar moved toward the hangar. As with the house, the side door was locked, as was the main entrance through which a plane would enter or exit. On the other side of the hangar was a parked personal transport vehicle. It appeared to be about two decades older (and in worse condition) than Sweetheart.

It was getting cold, and Zoltar shivered. The weather was too cool for nothing but a thin t-shirt. He longed for the warmth of the multiple suns of his home planet.

The Spectran Leader shook his head. Why had he not thought of these simple things when he had adopted this plan? Still, he had been successful so far, and he was going to do everything he could to ensure that continued!

Carefully inspecting the back of the house, Zoltar noted a ground floor window that appeared to be big enough for a man to enter. The shack was in a deserted location, so he simply wrapped his fist in his t-shirt, gritted his teeth and smashed his fist through it.

Damn, that hurt! Even with the t-shirt around him, he had sliced the side of his finger.

However, now he was able to reach inside and unlock the window, pushing it upward until he could crawl inside. He ended up tumbling to the floor, cradling his cut finger and now the owner of a number of bruises.

This had to be some strange revenge of the Eagle's.

Zoltar looked around the dim room. This appeared to be some sort of living room, combined with a kitchen. The furniture was old, shabby, and covered with dust.

He walked into the next room, which turned out to be a tiny office, barely big enough for a desk and a chair. Zoltar opened the drawers and rifled through the papers, but they all apparently related to the ownership of and taxes on the airfield, as well as a few invoices for an air delivery business.

The most interesting thing about the papers was that they all referred to a 'Mark Turner'. At last Zoltar knew the Eagle's full name. That was something, at least!

There was a computer terminal in the office as well, and Zoltar made a mental note to come back later and use it to research all of these things that kept confusing him. Noticing a pad of paper on the desk he grabbed a writing utensil and quickly wrote down:

_Panty Alert_

_Spaceburger_

_Ping Pong_

_Sweetheart_

Zoltar realized that he now knew what Sweetheart was, so he crossed it off the list. He then added one more item. The list now read:

_Panty Alert_

_Spaceburger_

_Ping Pong_

_Sweetheart (crossed out)  
_

_Youth Labor Compensation Laws_

Satisfied, Zoltar left the list next to the computer and went back into the living room.

A flat, square cardboard box was sitting on a low table in front of a beat-up sofa. Peering inside, Zoltar discovered a half-circle of flat bread, covered with congealing cheese and a variety of meat products. He pulled his fingers away in disgust.

Next to the box were a number of open books. All of them seemed to relate to the operation of airplanes.

There were two more doors, which he quickly discovered led to a small bedroom and a bathroom. The bed was the only furniture in the bedroom save for a small chest of drawers. The sheets were rumpled and thrown haphazardly across the floor, as if the occupant had arisen and not even contemplated the simple task of making the bed. Zoltar's impression of the G-Force Commander lowered another few notches. How could the man live in such filth? Without even thinking about it, Zoltar put the sheets back on the bed and tucked them in, stretching them to military tightness. There. It almost reminded him of when he was a child and his tutor would inspect his bed daily to ensure that it was properly made, bouncing a coin on top to determine if it was correctly done. If it was not, Zoltar would receive a beating at his father's hands. He and Mala had only required a few such reminders to get it right.

Inside the chest of drawers were more t-shirts, pants, underwear and socks, identical to the ones Zoltar was already wearing. The Spectran Leader could understand that. After all, he too wore the same thing every day.

The bathroom was full of mold. It actually looked like some of the 'gourmet meals' that Zoltar was offered back on Spectra. Curiously, the Spectran Leader scraped a small amount of the green substance from the wall and placed it on his tongue. It tasted like Spectran food as well.

That Spaceburger had been so much more delicious. At the thought of it, Zoltar's stomach rumbled, and he wondered what other food might be available. He approached the cooling unit in the kitchen, opening the door to see what was inside.

There was a mostly empty bottle of what appeared to be a congealed red paste, a few cans of something called 'soda' (it appeared to be a beverage by the sloshing noises that emanated from within when Zoltar picked the cans up) and more of the flat bread with cheese and meats on it. However, this bread had more of that green mold growing on it.

Despite the similarity to Spectran cuisine, the thought of eating this food made the Spectran Leader ill. He was reminded again of the Spaceburger he had had awhile ago. He wondered where he might find another.

Closing the door of the cooling unit, he discovered a paper attached to it by a small magnet. It had not caught his eye before.

It appeared to be an advertisement for a restaurant called 'Jill's'. Zoltar remembered Jason saying that they would meet later at Jill's. This was what the Condor had meant!

The Spectran Leader grinned with pleasure at solving that particular mystery. He could kill two Skwar Rats with one bullet then, by meeting Jason at this restaurant and eating there.

However, in order to eat at a restaurant, one required local currency. Surely the Eagle had some around here somewhere.

But a quick search around the small abode made it clear that he did not. How could the Commander not have any currency?

It occurred to Zoltar that if Jason was not paid sufficiently for his services, then it was likely that this 'Mark' wasn't either. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, attempting to figure out a solution.

His fingers closed around two strange objects: one in each pocket.

He pulled out the first. It was a small, flat pouch, apparently made from some kind of animal hide. Inside were the green bills Zoltar recognized as Federation currency. The Spectran Leader counted them. One… two… three… There were three 'dollars' in the pouch. He hoped that would be sufficient to purchase a meal.

The other object felt strange… like jagged metal prongs. He pulled it out and began to laugh.

It was a ring of keys.

So much for the intelligence and resourcefulness of the Leader of the mighty Spectran Empire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zoltar arrived at Jill's, managing to park the Eagle's decrepit vehicle in front of the restaurant. It had taken him an hour to make the short drive, because he had had to locate the correct key for the vehicle, search for a map (which he eventually found inside of one of the vehicle's passenger compartments) and then locate the restaurant by its address. After that, he had had to figure out how to operate this ancient pile of machinery. His years of experience in operating complicated mecha had only been somewhat helpful. He had encountered a number of difficulties in backing the vehicle away from its initial place, and now there were a number of large dents and scratches in both the vehicle and the hangar where it had been parked back at the airfield.

The front of the restaurant seemed nice enough. It had a neat, well-maintained appearance that was in direct contrast to the Eagle's abode. A large letter J sculpture decorated the entrance.

Zoltar stepped through the door. The interior was even more pleasant in atmosphere than the exterior. It had an almost… cozy… feel. A few people sat on high-backed benches around the room, eating at tables. There was also a long bar, with high stools placed in front of it. Jason had apparently not arrived yet, as the Condor was nowhere in sight.

A girl was standing behind the bar, wiping down the counter. After the Eagle's ramshackle home, Zoltar appreciated this effort at cleanliness. He walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the tall stools.

Taking a closer look, Zoltar realized that the girl was very pretty, She had an exotic air about her, with silken, jet-black hair that shone under the lights, She raised her face to look at him and a gasp caught in Zoltar's throat. The girl stared at him with a pair of enchanting green eyes that took his breath away.

"Why are you here, Mark?" she asked coldly, her eyes like flint. "I thought you had _better_ things to do."

Zoltar cursed under his breath. Apparently the Commander knew this female, and had offended her somehow. The more the Spectran Leader learned about the Eagle, the less impressed he became.

Still, the girl was captivating. Zoltar had to find a way to make her more friendly toward him. The Spectran Leader prided himself on his ability to charm the fairer sex.

Zoltar never wanted for female companionship on his home planet. He had all of the women he wanted to satisfy his needs. He simply pointed to a female and she would be brought to his bed. But such encounters never held much allure for Zoltar. He much preferred the women he met on other planets, who were free to succumb to his charms, or not, as they chose. There was no satisfaction in victory unless there was also the potential for failure.

But failure was not an option with _this_ girl. She was unlike anyone Zoltar had ever met before.

"How could you think that?" he said, boldly placing his left hand over her right on the counter. "You must have misunderstood whatever I said."

She looked at him skeptically, and her countenance did not warm toward him.

"I came here to see you." Zoltar added. Well, that wasn't true, but if he had known that she was here it would have been.

The girl actually blushed, and she did not pull her hand away. Excellent! It appeared that she held a small affection for this 'Mark', although why, Zoltar couldn't guess.

"So, why did you brush me off earlier today?" she asked him, her emerald eyes demanding an answer. Zoltar had to give her credit; she wasn't capitulating after a few sweet words.

"I apologize." he said sincerely. Zoltar _was_ truly sincere. He was annoyed that the Eagle had obviously hurt this girl's feelings.

"It won't happen again!" he rushed to add. "I never meant to hurt you."

Daringly, Zoltar reached out and briefly brushed the girl's cheek with his fingertips.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, obviously startled. It was clear that the Commander usually did not act as forwardly as Zoltar was now doing.

"Uh… what did you want to order?" she asked, nervously fumbling with a stack of paper menus. Her ingenuous display of surprise was charming, and Zoltar was completely spellbound.

He didn't even glance at the proffered menu, but instead looked directly at her beautiful face.

"I'll have the number three." he said softly, his eyes flicking briefly to the same digit displayed on her shirt.

The girl giggled, and Zoltar wondered what her name was. He would have asked, if it hadn't been clear that he was already supposed to be cognizant of this information.

Just then a young boy came out of a door behind the bar. As it swung open and closed again, Zoltar could see a glimpse of a kitchen beyond it. The child turned and addressed the girl.

"Brrt… droot… all done!" he exclaimed happily.

"You mean, you washed _all_ of those dishes, Keyop?" the girl asked him, a disbelieving expression on her face.

"Bruppp… broop… sure did!" the lad grinned. The girl grinned too, ruffling his hair, even as the boy turned toward Zoltar.

"Dreet… droot… doot… doot… doot… hiya, Mark!"

Zoltar felt a strange pity for this child. Obviously he was mentally unstable, perhaps exposed to drugs in the womb. Yet, his friendly greeting to the Commander indicated that perhaps this 'Mark' had a sense of decency after all. He was obviously friendly to this impaired child.

"Hello, Keyop." Zoltar said, enunciating his words carefully and smiling brightly. "It is good to see you."

"If you're finished with the dishes, would you mind making Mark a grilled ham and cheese with fries?" asked the girl. She turned to look back at Zoltar.

"Number three, right?" she winked.

Zoltar nodded vigorously. He had no idea what this meal was, but he wasn't about to change it for the world.

"I have to go check on those customers." the girl explained, indicating a group of patrons at the back of the room.

"Droot… breep… sure thing!" the boy declared. The girl gave him a quick hug and a whispered thanks, before running off to attend to the other customers. Zoltar turned to watch her departure, enjoying the sight of her hips swinging as she moved.

Keyop grinned at Zoltar again before going back into the kitchen.

Zoltar looked around the room, Everyone seemed to be happy here, and enjoying their food. He didn't know what 'grilled ham and cheese with fries' was, but found himself looking forward to the meal.

It appeared that the other patrons wanted drinks, because the girl hurried back to the bar and prepared beverages, then carefully balanced them on a tray before returning to serve her customers.

Keyop emerged with a plate of food, placing it in front of Zoltar.

"Breet… broop… five dollars!" he said, holding out his hand.

Zoltar's face fell. He only had three dollars. How embarrassing!

"Uh…" he stuttered, sounding like the boy for a moment.

"Breep… droot…. broke again?" Keyop asked knowingly.

Zoltar didn't know what 'broke' meant, but he nodded all the same. Perhaps the child had a way out of his predicament, before the girl could notice.

"Dreep… put it… beep… beep… on tab." Keyop declared.

"Tab?" What was a tab? Zoltar thought it was a button on a computer console. But he guessed that this was not the correct meaning in this situation. Another thing to research.

"No… doot… problem!" Keyop smiled, writing something on a pad of paper that he pulled out of his apron.

Zoltar didn't understand how he had managed to avoid having to pay for his meal, but he simply accepted his good fortune and nodded his thanks to Keyop as he pulled the plate of food toward him.

Keyop gave him a glass of water, then took off his apron and went up a set of stairs in the corner of the room, leaving 'Mark' to his meal.

Zoltar inspected the food on the plate. It appeared to be a sandwich with the bread browned on both sides. There was cheese and some unidentifiable meat in the middle. The Spectran Leader realized that this must be 'ham'. His initial feeling was to be repulsed by the meat, but given that he had enjoyed the Spaceburger earlier that day, he decided to give it a try. Next to the sandwich was some kind of fried sticks, which he took to be 'fries'. A small mound of red paste, similar to what was in the Commander's cooling unit, lay next to them on the plate.

Cautiously, he took a bite of the sandwich. It was excellent! This was quite a discovery. When he had decided to impersonate the Eagle, Zoltar had not expected to enjoy himself in quite this way. It was certainly a revelation to discover that there were things that the Earthers could add to Spectran society, once they had been conquered. The fries were tasty as well, but not as much so as the meat.

As he was finishing, the girl came back and smiled at him. Zoltar smiled back at her, but she began to laugh.

"Is something amusing?" he asked, bewildered.

"Only the ketchup on your nose." she grinned.

"I thought only Tiny ate like that!" came a familiar voice. Zoltar turned slightly to see Jason sitting down next to him.

"Apparently Mark is taking lessons." the girl smiled warmly at the Condor.

Wait a minute. Was Jason going to prove to be a competitor for this girl's affections? If so, Zoltar could have a difficult time. He knew from experience that the Condor was exceptionally fierce when he fought for something.

Even worse, the Spectran Leader was at a disadvantage, with something smeared on his nose. He rubbed furiously at it with a napkin.

"Nice to see you, Princess." Jason winked at the girl. "What's good tonight?"

Princess! That must be her name! Zoltar mentally thanked the Condor.

"Whatever Keyop left in the kitchen." Princess replied. "I'll get you something, Jason."

"Anything I can get for you, Mark?" she smiled at Zoltar.

"Just your company, Princess." he said.

She smiled even more at him as she left, and Jason regarded him appraisingly.

"Since when did _you_ become the smooth talker?" the Condor wanted to know.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Zoltar said defensively. Oh, no! He had tipped his hand. Did Jason suspect that he wasn't really Mark?

"What you just said to Prin." Jason clarified. "Normally you're either ignoring her or too nervous to say anything like that."

"Perhaps I'm just taking a cue from you." Zoltar flattered the Condor.

"You could do worse." Jason basked in the compliment from his Commander. "Speaking of which…"

Zoltar turned to look at what had captured Jason's attention. At a nearby table, two attractive young women smiled and wiggled their fingers at him.

"I'll see you later." Jason grinned, sauntering casually over to the table and seating himself next to one of the women. It was clear that the other was instantly disappointed.

Zoltar was impressed. He had never pictured the Condor as being good with women. But perhaps that was because when he usually encountered the man, the only thing on the Condor's mind was fighting and vengeance.

It was clear that there was a lot more to the G-Force Team than met the eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mark groaned, rubbing at his eyes. He felt as if he had been beaten with a bag of wet cement. Come to think of it… ouch, that hurt… it wasn't his _body_ that felt his way; just his mind.

Suddenly, he realized what the problem was.

His implant wasn't working.

It was a strange feeling, but he had encountered it once or twice before. He was so used to the implant being part of his daily functioning that he didn't really notice it any more. It was only when his cerebonics were inactive, such as when they were broken, repairing themselves, or resetting, that he noticed their absence.

Although, usually it wasn't this painful.

He moaned, sitting up slowly. Where was he? He recalled thinking of escape, after that device… whatever it was… had been activated. But he had blacked out.

How long had he been out?

Mark opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. He was lying on top of some kind of elaborate bed. He could see golden sheets and blankets covering his body.

He sat up slowly, his body swaying as an unexpected dizziness enveloped him. The bedsheet fell away from his body and Mark gasped.

He was wearing Zoltar's uniform!

Why was he dressed in this ridiculous costume? Mark stared, dumbfounded at his red-gloved hands. His head fell forward in despair, and a flash of something golden caught his eye. It wasn't the sheets…

It was Zoltar's hair!

Quickly, Mark reached out and grabbed at the hair, yanking on it for all he was worth.

All he managed to do was slam his own head backward into the wall.

As he rubbed his sore scalp, Mark realized that it wasn't Zoltar's hair; it was _his_ hair.

What the hell had those Spectran bastards done to him?

With a gnawing sense of fear eating away at him, Mark stumbled out of the bed and toward a nearby mirror hanging on the wall.

The face he saw reflected back was Zoltar's.

He had half expected it, but the confirmation was a horrible thing for Mark to process. The extensive plastic surgery that must have been performed… He must have been out for weeks.

The face looked just as Mark remembered it, when Zoltar had pulled off his own mask and smirked at him, back on the Astricon base. The major difference was that this face was staring back at him in abject horror.

This couldn't be real. It _had_ to be some kind of nightmare.

But the more he touched his face, his hair, his body, the more Mark knew that it was far too real. For whatever reason, he had been physically altered to resemble Zoltar.

Mark's first instinct was to call for help, but when he raised his left arm, he quickly discovered that his communicator was no longer there. He shuddered to think of what was happening to it, in Spectran hands.

Unable to stomach looking at his reflection any longer, Mark turned away from the mirror to examine the room in which he found himself.

It was large, with two nearby doors in on one wall and two picture windows in the opposite corner. The ceilings were nearly five meters high, and the windows arched all of the way to the top of the room, letting in a great deal of sunlight through sheer curtains. The bed was enormous, and draped with various hangings and coverings made of cloth of gold, as Mark had noted earlier.

An elaborate diamond-encrusted chandelier hung from the ceiling, sparkling in the light, even though the fixture itself was not currently illuminated.

In addition to the bed, there were also a number of large, comfortable-looking seats. One particularly elaborate chair was set in front of a fireplace, in such a position as to allow its occupant to stare at the flames, if a fire were present within. A footstool was provided, and a low table next to the chair held a pair of crystal goblets and a decanter containing a red liquid.

After the bed the largest item in the room was a desk made out of some kind of alien wood that had a purple tinge to it. Embedded within the wall in front of the desk was a large monitor.

Mark examined the doors. One led to a bathroom with solid gold fixtures and giant purple towels. The other was locked. He pulled on the handle, attempting to wrench it open with his strength. It didn't budge, and he gave it a kick.

Next thing the Commander knew, he was hopping up and down on his left leg, cradling his right foot in his hands as he attempted to deal with the enormous pain he was experiencing. Not only was the door harder than granite, but the red boots on Zoltar's uniform provided no foot protection whatsoever. It appeared that, unlike his Birdstyle, this costume was purely decorative.

However, the kick had had an unintended side-effect. The sound of footsteps came from the other side. They were muffled, and Mark would not have heard them had he not been standing right next to the door.

The Eagle stepped back just in time to see the door swing open, revealing a nondescript white corridor beyond. Standing in the entranceway was a tall Blackbird who looked mockingly at Mark.

"So, the _Commander_ has finally awoken." he sneered. "I thought you were going to sleep all day. Used to taking it easy, are you?"

Mark noted the use of his proper title. It appeared that this Blackbird knew who he was. Without thinking, he moved into a fighting stance, bringing his right foot out for a powerful side kick.

As he did so, Mark felt a strange electric current surging through his body, bringing him to his knees.

"That's enough from you." snapped the Blackbird. "You will learn not to attack any Spectrans in the future."

"What…" Mark was still recovering from the shock. It was taking longer than he would have expected, probably because his implant was not working.

"I do not understand how such a simple-minded fool has managed to thwart Lord Zoltar's forces for so long." the Blackbird rolled his eyes. "No matter. Now that the Master's plan has been set in motion, you will hold that power no longer."

"What have you done?" Mark gasped, this time able to complete his sentence as he pulled himself to his feet.

"_I_ have done nothing." the Blackbird replied calmly. "This was all the doing of Lord Zoltar. _He_ is the one responsible for your ultimate defeat, and the destruction of G-Force!"

"G-Force will not be destroyed." Mark insisted through gritted teeth. "Even without me, they will fight."

"But how long will they be able to fight, once Lord Zoltar's plan is complete?" the Blackbird grinned evilly.

Mark could see that this was getting nowhere, so he tried a different approach.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"All I want from you, is your _death_." the Blackbird spat. "Why, if you weren't…" he stopped himself. Mark got the distinct impression that the man had been on the verge of saying something he shouldn't. The Eagle tried again, hoping to encourage his captor to speak.

"If you want me to die, then kill me now." Mark suggested. "Let's have a fair fight, just the two of us. See if you can beat me."

"Oh, I have no doubt that I _am_ capable of defeating you." the Blackbird said condescendingly. "But fortunately for you, my own desires are subordinate to those of the Master, and Lord Zoltar insists that you remain alive. _For now_…"

The last two words were spoken with a hint of malicious longing that sent shivers down Mark's spine. It was clear that it was only Zoltar's orders that had kept him alive. If only he knew what that psychotic madman had planned! Perhaps he would be able to stop him.

"You seem clever enough to question suspicious orders." Mark taunted the man. "Are you sure that Zoltar was in his right mind when he told you to…"

"You may _look_ like the Master," the Blackbird interrupted him, "but you are not nearly as intelligent. _No one_ questions Lord Zoltar's orders, least of all, myself."

"And with whom do I have the honor of speaking?" Mark asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I am Yol." the man said proudly, ignoring the Eagle's slighting tone. "I am in charge of your person, while you still live."

"In charge of my person?" Mark was confused by Yol's choice of words.

"You are to be confined to this room." Yol informed him, ignoring Mark's question. "It is far too luxurious for the likes of you, but necessary at this time, until we can arrange more _appropriate_ quarters."

"I see…" replied Mark, although he really didn't.

"You will have meals delivered twice a day." Yol stated, as if he were reading a schedule to a particularly stupid child. "If you refuse to eat, you will be forced to do so by the most unpleasant means I can devise."

When Mark's head snapped up, Yol sent him a yearning look.

"I _do_ hope you refuse to eat, _Commander_." he laughed quietly, before returning to his previous haughty demeanor.

"Any attempts to attack or escape will be met with the same result you encountered a few moment ago." Yol continued, smirking at the memory.

With that, the Blackbird turned on his heel and slammed the door shut. Mark pulled at it a mere fraction of a second after Yol had departed, but it was again tightly locked.

Well, Yol hadn't given him much to go on, but at least he had _some_ information. Zoltar wanted to keep Mark alive. He had gone to a lot of trouble to alter Mark's appearance to resemble the Spectran Leader. But for what purpose?

Mark only hoped that he could find out, before it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mark spent the next few hours exploring his prison. In the desk he discovered a small catch that opened a recessed covering, allowing access to a control panel from which to contact the Spectran Computer Network. Unfortunately, it was password protected, and Mark was unable to access the weather forecast, much less anything that could be remotely useful to him. The Commander spent a futile thirty minutes attempting to guess what Zoltar's password might be.

The other drawers and cabinets in the room were empty, although towels and basic toiletries were laid out in the bathroom, as if anticipating his arrival. Mark guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Zoltar _had_ known that he would be here, after all.

The one personal item that the Commander found in the bathroom was a tube of lipstick. Mark had to laugh to himself. He and Jason had a long-time bet as to whether or not Zoltar used cosmetics, and it looked like the Condor was going to have to pay up.

If… _when_… Mark ever returned to Center Neptune.

The toilet was something of a surprise, but a pleasant one. It reminded Mark of commodes he had seen in Japan, as it sprayed warm water in any direction the user chose, as well as soap (if desired) and finished up blowing warm air for drying. In Mark's opinion it was a bit much, but there wasn't much else to do, here. He got a small laugh out of picturing Zoltar sitting on this thing, letting it do its work.

The windows were completely sealed, and made out of some shatterproof material. Looking outside, Mark could see Spectre City (the Spectran capital) laid out before him. It was actually a beautiful view, and would have been perfect had it not come from his place of captivity. Mark's room appeared to be located at the top of a tower with sheer, round walls. The tower was attached to what was apparently the Spectran Royal Palace. Mark recognized it from Galaxy Security Files, although this was the first time he had actually had occasion to visit the place. The Palace was high on a cliff above Spectre City, and even if Mark had managed to open the windows, he would have been subjected to a one thousand meter drop straight down, which was impossible to survive without his Birdstyle.

Once he had finished this exploration, Mark threw himself into the chair in front of the fireplace. He growled in frustration, running his hands through his hair, only to realize that it was much longer and less unruly than he was used to. This only increased his irritation.

After staring moodily into the cold fireplace for some time, Mark heard a noise at the door. He jumped up, moving into a defensive stance automatically, before remembering the electric shock he had experienced before. He still wasn't certain how that had occurred, but he wasn't in the mood or physical condition to find out at this moment. Besides which, his implant _still_ wasn't working.

The door opened, and Yol entered, bearing a small plate with some kind of green substance on it. Mark barely gave it a glance, but instead spent his time studying the Blackbird carefully, looking for any weakness he might exploit.

"I thought you might be hungry," Yol said quietly, "so I brought you your dinner."

"I guess you're hoping I don't eat it." Mark replied sarcastically.

The Blackbird frowned in response.

"Now why would I wish that?" he asked, confused. "It is my hope that you will keep your body healthy. That includes eating sufficient food."

Now it was Mark's turn to be confused.

"But earlier, you said…"

"Earlier? I do not believe we have met." the man replied. Then he smiled in understanding. "Ah, you must have conversed with my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, Yol. He is my brother. I am Xan." the man bowed slightly. It was the first sign of politeness that Mark had seen since he had left his team in the Astricon base, and he found that he appreciated the gesture.

"I am Mark." he replied, thrusting out his hand toward the newcomer.

"Ah, yes… Earther greeting rituals…" Xan smiled, cautiously putting out his hand and clasping Mark's briefly.

"Forgive me… You look so much like your brother." Mark said, "Are you twins?"

"Yes." Xan confirmed. "As male twins of noble birth, we were of appropriate station to associate with Prince Zoltar as boys. This is why we are now his Personal Guard."

"_Prince_ Zoltar?" Mark asked. "I don't think I've heard that particular title before."

Xan appeared surprised, but took it in stride.

"Forgive me." he apologized. "You look so much like the Master, that I forget that you know almost nothing of our culture."

"Please, enlighten me." Mark asked, sweeping his hand toward one of the other chairs. "I would like to learn more of Spectran culture. As you say, my background in this area is somewhat… limited."

"I sense that you are being honest with that statement." Xan said, amused. "How unexpected."

"I don't have much else to do, here," Mark admitted, "and I enjoy learning about other planets, their history and society."

"I would be pleased to tell you of our glorious planet." Xan smiled. He moved into the room, shutting the door behind him. "What would you like to know?"

"Well… I guess, why do you call him _Prince_ Zoltar? I know that we are in the Spectran Royal Palace, but I thought the Royal Family no longer existed."

"That is incorrect," Xan smiled, "but a common assumption among Outsiders. _Lord_ Zoltar and _Lady_ Mala are actually of the Royal Blood. Prince Zoltar was next in line to take over rulership of Spectra, when the Luminous One arrived."

"How did that change things?" Mark asked, curious despite himself.

"The Luminous One, in his infinite wisdom, declared that it was wrong that Spectrans should be ruled by hereditary monarchy, and instead allowed them to 'select' a leader of their own choosing." Xan's words sounded unemotional, as if they came from rote memory. His face bore a flat, unreadable expression as he spoke.

"And did the Spectran People select a leader?"

"Yes." nodded Xan. "The Luminous One, may his light shine on us all, was chosen to lead Spectra. It was foretold by the ancient ones that our planet would enter a time of war and darkness, and a great leader would emerge to lead us back into the light. It was felt that the Great Spirit was this leader, which is why he was given the title of 'The Luminous One.'"

"So, the Great Spirit removed Zoltar from his position in the Spectran Monarchy?" Mark was confused. If that was the case, then why was Zoltar leading Spectra now?

"Not exactly." Xan answered him. "King Quenzar and Queen Plentol were executed, to prevent their return to power by extremist groups." Xan's voice caught in his throat as he spoke.

"It sounds like that was a very sad time." Mark offered.

"Not at all!" Xan sat straight up, his face and tone suddenly blank again. "It was necessary to begin a new era in Spectran history."

"I see." Mark nodded. Amazingly, he thought he did. Galaxy Security had long suspected that the Great Spirit ruled the Spectran people with an iron fist, and Xan's statements were consistent with that theory.

"So, how did Zoltar assume such a high position in the Spectran government?" Mark asked.

"It did not take the Great Spirit long to realize that he could not deal with the vast numbers of people who needed his direction." Xan said. "So he appointed Lord Zoltar and Lady Mala to fulfill these tasks, leaving himself free to plan the ultimate path and destiny of our world."

"Even though they were members of the Royal Family?"

"Yes. Lord Zoltar was able to convince the Luminous One, and rightly so, that the people would respond more favorably to familiar faces."

There was something that didn't quite ring true, but Mark couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn't sure what else to ask to clarify the story.

"That makes sense." was all he said.

There was an awkward pause in the conversation.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Xan asked, indicating the untouched plate.

"Uh, sure." Mark replied uncertainly. He didn't want to offend this man, who appeared to be agreeable, not to mention a good source of information. And both he and his brother had made it clear that Mark was going to eat, whether he liked it or not. The Commander took a look at the substance on the plate.

The food offered to him was a sickly green color, slightly gelatinous, with a thin covering of fur on its surface. It bore an uncomfortable resemblance to the mold in Mark's bathroom, back at the airfield.

Cautiously, Mark picked up a spoon offered to him by Xan, and scraped the tiniest amount of the greenish food onto it. He hesitated briefly before touching the substance to his tongue.

It tasted like he would imagine his bathroom mold did, as well.

"I…" Mark's pallor turned the color of the food, and he instinctively pushed the plate away.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized. "I'm not sure I'll be able to eat this."

"Why not?" Xan did not appear to understand the Eagle's problem.

"It's…" Mark searched for the least offensive way of explaining his predicament. "It's a little too sophisticated for my palate."

"Ah." Xan nodded understandingly. "You are a Commoner? I would not have guessed."

"Not exactly." Mark tried to clarify, but he didn't think he was ready to regale Xan with details of the Cronus family's standing in Rigan society. He opted for a simpler explanation.

"I, regrettably, have lacked the proper exposure to inter-planetary cuisine." Mark hung his head in a semblance of embarrassment. "It was obviously an oversight on the part of my foster parent."

"I agree." Xan said. "I may be able to get you something else. What would you desire?"

"I don't suppose you have Spaceburgers…" Mark muttered to himself.

"Space… burgers? I am not familiar with this term."

"It's essentially seasoned meat served between slices of bread."

"Meat?" Xan appeared horrified. "You eat _meat_ like an uncivilized barbarian?"

It was becoming abundantly clear to Mark that Spaceburgers were not an option.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zoltar stared at the computer screen, fascinated. He could hardly believe how much information was available to anyone who simply looked for it, on the Federation Internet. Certainly, there were no secrets of Galaxy Security, but the wealth of data available on almost any other subject was simply amazing!

He had found something called a 'search engine'… what a marvelous invention! Such things did not exist on Spectra. The Luminous One had declared that information was to be distributed on a 'need to know' basis only, and all news and data sources were regulated by the State. Only appropriate materials were found in schools, and only approved scientific researchers had the right to use larger databases. Why, even as ruler of Spectra, Zoltar did not have access to all information sources. That was for the Luminous One only. The data Zoltar was able to obtain was poorly organized, so that only someone who knew _what_ they were looking for (and _exactly_ where to find it) could read it.

In comparison, this freedom of information on the Earth was most refreshing.

Thanks to this wonderful Internet, Zoltar had been able to research most of the topics on his list. He now knew that 'ping pong' had nothing to do with odors, but was some kind of game played on a green table (such as the one he had seen in the 'Ready Room') with a white ball and two paddles. Why, in some parts of Earth it was a spectator sport, drawing large crowds for giant tournaments to determine which players were best.

Zoltar had found many descriptions of Spaceburgers, as well as multiple recipes and cooking suggestions for making the most delicious varieties. He had also discovered ratings from individual people, stating their likes and dislikes about Spaceburgers provided by various restaurants around the planet. It was truly amazing, the types of information that could be obtained. Zoltar had spent two hours researching this one topic alone.

The information Zoltar had obtained on Child Labor Laws was somewhat more vague. Apparently such laws differed, depending where one was located on the planet, but they all agreed that children should not work without pay, or for long hours, or under arduous conditions. Zoltar was certain that the G-Force Team violated every one of these standards, but was as yet unable to prove it, partly because he did not know the exact ages of everyone on the team.

He did, however, know the age of the Commander. He had apparently just turned nineteen a month before, according to one of the cards in his leather pouch. The card stated that the Eagle was licensed to operate a personal transport vehicle, although the one that he owned barely qualified as such, in Zoltar's mind.

The one thing he had been unable to discover anything about was 'Panty Alerts'. Zoltar supposed that this was some top secret defensive strategy of Galaxy Security's, which explained why it was unheard of on the general Internet.

The sun was beginning to rise, and Zoltar had not had any sleep. His head was aching, and he rubbed at the source of the pain: a spot at the base of his skull, on the back of his head, beneath his hair. He supposed that he should get some rest. He was so tired that he fell into bed, clothes and all.

However, he had barely been asleep for a couple of hours when he was awoken by an unfamiliar beeping sound.

Zoltar looked around frantically for a couple of minutes before he realized that the noise was coming from his left wrist. His G-Force bracelet was flashing, a beep emanating with every blink of the white light.

Cautiously, Zoltar touched the golden plate in the middle of the bracelet.

"Mark, where are you? I've been trying to contact you for two minutes!" came an angry voice.

"Uh… sorry." Zoltar's head was fuzzy, and his headache was stronger than ever. "I was asleep…"

"I need to see you in my office right away." the voice stated.

"Where?" Zoltar yawned. He could barely concentrate on what was being said. "Who is this?"

"This is Chief Anderson!" the voice was angry now, and Zoltar began to recognize the cold fury it contained. "I do not appreciate your sense of humor, Commander. Be at my office in one hour!"

The light on the bracelet went out, and there was silence.

If there was one thing Zoltar understood, it was the importance of following orders from a superior. Of course, on Spectra the only superior he had was the Luminous One, and more often than not, Zoltar simply did as he pleased. But if he wanted to maintain the pretense that he was the G-Force Commander, he knew he would have to obey the summons.

As quickly as he could, Zoltar raced out to the ancient vehicle he had parked outside, frantically scanning the map it contained. Fortunately, he had been paying some attention the previous day when Jason had driven him 'home', and he was able to use those memories to make his way back to the parking area for Center Neptune, with only three wrong turns. From there, he boarded a submarine bound for the base, and made it to Chief Anderson's office (asking a bewildered secretary for directions) with barely a second to spare.

Chief Anderson looked at the bedraggled, unkempt youth, and wondered what the Commander had _really_ been doing. He looked as if he had barely slept, and had rolled out of bed only seconds before entering his office. Additionally, he smelled as if he hadn't bathed in days. The Chief was far from impressed.

"I wanted to discuss the latest Intelligence Reports with you, Mark." Anderson said coldly, gesturing to a hard chair in front of his desk. Zoltar sat, feeling like a recalcitrant schoolboy.

However, his ears perked up at the mention of Intelligence Reports. This was interesting! He was eager to see how much data the Federation had been able to gather on Spectra.

However, the Chief barely mentioned Spectra. Instead, he droned on and on about various political factions, new laws enacted on Federation planets, and various ambassadors to different worlds. The only mention of Spectra was to note that the Empire's forces had not been heard from since the previous day's destruction of the Astricon Base.

The mundane nature of the information, combined with the Chief's monotone and a serious lack of sleep, made it difficult for Zoltar to keep his eyes open. If only he could have a couple of hours of sleep… Zoltar's headache was raging now, and he was having a difficult time dealing with the pain he was experiencing.

"Am I keeping you up, Commander?" Anderson asked the youth in a disgusted tone.

"No… Sir." Zoltar mumbled. What had the Chief just said?

"That is all, for now." Anderson dismissed him, "But next time, I expect a more prompt… and neat… appearance."

Zoltar nodded gratefully, stumbling from the room. The Chief merely shook his head. He supposed that Mark was entitled to have a bad day now and then. Fortunately, Spectra had been keeping quiet, so hopefully this wouldn't interfere with a call to duty.

After wandering around lost for half an hour, Zoltar realized that he could call up a set of basic interior schematics of Center Neptune from any of the computer terminals stationed along the corridors. Grateful for this discovery, he found his way to the locker room he had visited yesterday with Jason and Tiny. Gratefully, he showered there, using the soap he had found in the locker with the Commander's name on it. Fortunately, it had opened by handprint verification. Zoltar was relieved to find that there was also a fresh set of identical clothing inside the metal compartment.

Feeling slightly refreshed, Zoltar would have been ready for more research, except that the severity of his headache had not receded. He felt almost nauseous from the pounding inside of his brain.

Jason walked into the locker room, to see his Commander sitting on the bench, his head in his hands.

"Hey, Mark, what's wrong?" he asked, in a concerned voice.

"I'm not certain." Zoltar replied, grateful for the kindness he heard in the Condor's tone. "My head aches."

"Oh." Jason shrugged, moving away. "Time for an implant re-tuning?"

Even in his pitiful state, the word jumped out at Zoltar. _Implant_. Did the G-Force team have _implants_? That might explain their superior abilities. Yes… it made sense. They were some kind of cyborgs! Zoltar made a mental note to perform a full analysis on the Commander's body after he was executed. This kind of technology could be immensely valuable to Spectra.

"Yes…" Zoltar said slowly. "That must be it. I don't recall the last time it was done."

"Well, they _say_ we should get it done every three months," Jason stated, "but I hate that damn procedure so much I usually just let it slide until I _really_ need it. Sounds like you've let it go on too long, though, Mark. I've never seen you so affected by it."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Zoltar said, quickly backtracking. "I'm just tired, I guess."

"Huh." Jason appeared to lose interest in the conversation as he busied himself in his locker.

"Ready to go?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Go?" Zoltar was surprised.

"Training. It starts in about two minutes." Jason reminded him. "I would hardly think that our illustrious Commander would forget." He smirked at 'Mark'.

"Of course I didn't forget." Zoltar sighed. "I just thought that _you_ probably did. How many times have you turned up late for training?" Zoltar was just shooting in the dark here, but he figured that he could throw off suspicion with the accusation.

"Hey, it was only three times this past month!" Jason said defensively. Zoltar smiled. It appeared that he had hit the target dead on. He almost felt that he was coming to know the Condor.

"In any case, we should get going." Zoltar pointed out. He was eager to see where the team trained and what techniques they used. His head was still pounding, but he used all of his inner resolve to push that aside and concentrate on the matter at hand.

It was no small effort.

Jason merely rolled his eyes and swung his left arm around.

"Trans… mute!"

Damn. Zoltar had forgotten about that. It hadn't been pleasant going through the transmutation process the day before, and now he had to do it again.

"Transmute!" he exclaimed clumsily, jerking his arm in front of his face. Jason didn't notice, as he was already walking toward the door.

Zoltar had suffered through the intense feelings of pain that he had endured during the transformation the previous day, but this was even worse. Prickling needles of agony struck every square millimeter of his skin as he gasped for breath, desperately praying for this nightmare to be over. The pain of his headache was nothing in comparison, receding into the background as a minor annoyance compared to this sensation of his flesh being peeled off and re-applied, inch by inch.

The entire process only took a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to Zoltar.

He followed the Condor out of the room, stumbling as he did so.

Perhaps training hadn't been such a good idea, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zoltar and Jason walked into the training area, the Eagle a step behind the Condor. The Owl, Swan and Swallow were already present and waiting for them.

The Swallow was practically jumping up and down.

"What gives?" Jason asked, pointing his thumb at the excited youth.

"He wants to start, again." Tiny explained. "Since he did so well last time."

The boy came bounding up to Zoltar, his face a mask of eager anticipation.

"Please?" begged the Swallow, tugging at Zoltar's arm. He looked like one of the Spectran children who often begged for candy from their leader during one of his public appearances. Zoltar always made it a point to distribute candy to the children. It gave him a good public image.

Even though he hated their messy, clamoring hands as he did so.

His first inclination was to deny the request, but instead he simply avoided the question.

"I think that yesterday's mission was rather sloppy." he said out loud.

"What?" No one appeared happy with this statement.

"Well, you all got caught by the Death Tentacles," Zoltar pointed out, "and _I_ didn't."

Of course, the only reason the Eagle hadn't been caught was because he hadn't been targeted. Zoltar had wanted to ensure that the Commander would chase after him, so that he could perform his 'procedure'. But the others didn't know that.

Everyone groaned.

"You just got lucky!" the Swan exclaimed.

"I wasn't even there!" Tiny protested.

"Shucks." muttered the Swallow.

"You sack of…" Jason cursed.

Zoltar stopped their whining by holding up his right hand. Damn, it was good to in charge.

"I want to watch you all fight together. You need to work on evasion, rather than offensive strikes." Zoltar ordered.

Even Jason grudgingly had to admit that the Commander had a point.

"You," Zoltar pointed at the Swan, "pair off with Jason." He still didn't know the Swan's or the Swallow's names. He would have to find out, today.

Jason's grin was a mile wide. He winked at Zoltar, and mouthed the words, 'Panty Alert'.

Wait a minute, was there an alert right now, and the Condor was laughing about it? Zoltar was flustered for a moment.

"What about us?" Tiny asked, bringing Zoltar's attention back to the here and now.

"You two practice with each other." Zoltar replied.

"Remember, everyone, _evasion_."

Zoltar smiled smugly to himself. He thought that had gone rather well. And the best part was, he didn't have to participate. Because after all, while he had the Eagle's body, he didn't have any of his fighting skills, or knowledge of martial arts. Heck, he wasn't even certain how to throw that stupid Sonic Boomerang more than two feet.

As the four G-Force members began to fight, Zoltar surreptitiously looked around the room. There actually wasn't that much to see. It was essentially an empty gymnasium, with mats covering a portion of the floor. There were extremely high ceilings, presumably to allow for flight during their training session. Off to the side, Zoltar could see into another room that had standard workout equipment.

He brought his attention back to the matter at hand. The Condor and the Swan were taking turns attacking and evading. They were doing pretty well, until the Swan landed a perfect drop kick directly underneath the Condor's visor.

"Hey, that hurt!" Jason exclaimed indignantly.

"Then maybe you should keep your eyes where they belong." the Swan replied in a sickly sweet voice. "You can't avoid my attacks if you are _distracted_."

"She's right, Jason." Zoltar added. "Zoltar is the master of distraction."

And he should know. The 'Eagle' grinned to himself.

"Just pay attention to my more _dangerous_ parts." the Swan mocked the Condor.

"Oh, the place I was looking was definitely _dangerous_." the Condor grinned.

The Swan leapt into the air, sending a flying kick at the Condor's head. Jason only narrowly managed to avoid it, and fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

Zoltar's eyes narrowed. He had always perceived the Eagle and the Condor as being the greatest threats from the G-Force team. But perhaps it was time to reassess that notion. The Swan certainly appeared to be dangerous as well, and was more than a match for the Condor, in this fight.

He turned and walked over to where the Owl and the Swallow were sparring.

From Zoltar's observation, it was immediately clear that the Owl was having considerable difficulty avoiding the Swallow's attacks. However, despite the number of hits he took, Tiny appeared completely unaffected by the beating he was receiving. The Owl pretty much just stood there and took whatever the Swallow chose to dish out.

Zoltar, who had been the recipient of many a beating from the G-Force members, was impressed at Tiny's ability to ignore such treatment. But he knew that the Commander would surely be used to this resilience of the Owl's.

"Hey, that was pretty good!" Tiny said to the Swallow, patting him on the head in a brotherly fashion.

"You're supposed to be _avoiding_ him." Zoltar pointed out. As soon as the words emerged from his mouth, the Spectran Leader regretted them. He didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what he had done.

"I'm having a little trouble." Tiny admitted sheepishly. "Could you give me some tips, Mark?"

Zoltar's mouth went dry. He had no idea what to say. His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. What could he say to a member of the G-Force team to _help_ them with their fighting technique?

"Uh…" Frankly, Zoltar didn't know much about hand-to-hand fighting. The only thing he was good at was running away. He supposed that could _possibly_ be considered a technique for avoiding attacks.

"Try to stay on the balls of your feet." he suggested, wondering where the words had come from. "That makes it easier to change direction."

Zoltar had also found that this technique also gave him a second's head start on the Eagle, when the Commander was chasing him. More than once, the extra second had prevented his enemy from grabbing ahold of his purple cape.

"Okay…" Tiny replied uncertainly. The Owl attempted to maneuver, and a minute later was performing much better.

"Hey, it worked!" Tiny grinned.

"Don't sound so surprised." Zoltar muttered, as he went back to observe the Swan and the Condor again. The pair appeared to be evenly matched, now that Jason was concentrating appropriately. Zoltar was mesmerized, watching the delicately balanced dance that they performed; attacking and defending, dodging and recovering. Their movements were graceful and beautiful to the eye.

Funny how he had never noticed that, when it was his own troops that were at the receiving end of such techniques.

Unfortunately, as Zoltar approached the pair, the Swan jumped into the air, flying head over heels and giving the Eagle a full-on view of her underwear. Zoltar stood stock still, strangely unable to tear his eyes away from the mesmerizing sight of white underwear underneath a flashing pink skirt.

And so it was completely understandable when the 'Commander' was taken completely off guard as the Condor slammed a boot into his side.

Zoltar fell to the floor, groaning in pain. He was certain that Jason had broken some of his ribs.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"Your crack earlier, about not being distracted." Jason smirked.

Zoltar's respect for the Commander went up a notch. It must take a very strong leader to keep a man like the Condor under control.

"Are you all right, Mark?" the Swan asked, rushing to his side. She knelt down beside Zoltar, placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I'm just fine!" Zoltar snapped angrily, standing up and throwing off the Swan's touch.

"Get away from me!" he ordered harshly. The last thing Zoltar needed just then was to draw attention to his physical weakness.

A frosty cloud immediately formed around the Swan's white uniform.

"If that's the way you want it, _Commander_." she huffed, stalking off in the direction of the Swallow and the Owl.

"Nice going, Skip." Jason remarked wryly as Zoltar got to his feet. "It's just one mood swing after another with you, isn't it? No wonder she's fed up!"

Zoltar was not in the mood for a lecture, least of all from the arrogant Condor. His head was throbbing and his body still ached with the after effects of the kick Jason had delivered on his unsuspecting ribs.

"Just shut your damn mouth!" he growled menacingly.

Jason did not appear the least discomfited by his Commander's outburst.

"Don't take it out on _me_, Mark." he drawled with exaggerated casualness. "_You're_ the one who's messing everything up with Princess, not me."

_Princess_? What did _she_ have to do with this? Was Jason saying that he was after Princess as well? This was hardly the time or place to bring _that_ up. Now Zoltar was _really_ angry. He wasn't used to being spoken to in this manner by anyone but the Great Spirit, and occasionally his sister. The Spectran Leader began seeing red.

Momentarily forgetting where he was, and with whom he was speaking, Zoltar threw himself at Jason, grabbing his waist and attempting to knock him onto the ground.

The Condor casually picked up Zoltar and flipped him over his shoulder, sending the Eagle crashing to the floor.

Zoltar groaned in pain. He had _definitely_ broken something now. The agony took over his mind, and he faded into blackness…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mark stared at the silver bag in front of him. It wasn't thrilling, but the Federation MRE was a hell of a lot more appetizing than the unidentified neon green sludge Xan had been bringing him for the last day or so. Apparently, the Spectran Forces had captured some Federation supply ships the previous month, and for some unknown reason had kept a few crates of the emergency food rations the ships had been carrying. Mark knew that he should feel sympathy for the Federation citizens who had had to do without because of that raid, but at the moment he was just incredibly grateful for the familiar meal.

He had eaten more than a few MREs in his time, but they had never tasted as good as this one.

Mark chewed thoughtfully on his canned spaghetti, appreciating the taste of tinned tomatoes more than he had ever thought possible. Xan entered the room to see Mark smiling to himself as he ate.

"I am glad that this pleases you." he said.

"I am very grateful. " Mark replied. "I appreciate that you are making an effort on my behalf."

"I find that this is not a difficult thing to do." Xan admitted. "You are not at all as I expected."

"Really?" Mark was curious. "What _did_ you expect?"

"I thought that you would be more arrogant." Xan revealed. "More… demanding. Less… polite."

"Well, I am happy to have changed your opinion of Federation citizens, then." Mark smiled.

"Oh, I did not mean that I thought that _all_ Earthers behaved badly;" Xan clarified, "only that I expected as much from the G-Force Commander."

"But, why?" Mark couldn't help feeling slightly insulted.

"I apologize." Xan said quickly. "I did not mean to offend. I only meant…"

"Perhaps I should not have said anything." Xan sighed.

It was obvious to Mark that there was something troubling the Blackbird.

"No, Xan…" He placed a hand on the man's arm, not certain exactly what to say. He decided on the direct approach.

"What is on your mind?" he asked.

Xan appeared startled by this question. He gave Mark an intense look, carefully scrutinizing the Commander's facial expressions.

"Are you _certain_ that you are the G-Force Commander?" he asked.

Mark was taken aback, but answered truthfully.

"Yes." he replied. "I may _look_ like Zoltar, but I am _not_ Zoltar. I recall everything about myself, and I don't think I have been altered in any way, except for my physical appearance."

"I understand." Xan nodded. "It's just that you remind me so much of…"

Mark waited silently, hoping that Xan would finish his statement. After a long moment, his patience paid off.

"You remind me of Prince Zoltar." Xan said slowly. "With your current appearance, sometimes, for a moment, I forget that you are actually _not_ the Master."

Mark could not keep his disgust at the notion of being like Zoltar from his face. He was repulsed at the very idea.

"You really think that I'm _anything_ like…" he began to protest. But his voice trailed off as he realized that he might be offending the one Spectran he had ever met who had shown any degree of decency.

"Yes, I do." Xan said quietly. "But not as he is now. You remind me of _Prince_ Zoltar: as he was before the Great Spirit came to our planet." The Blackbird's countenance was melancholy and wistful.

"You mean, Zoltar has undergone a personality change?" Mark asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Xan confirmed. "You have to understand that I have known Prince Zoltar for many years. When he and his sister were born twins, it was seen as a sign from the Ancient Gods. As high-blood twins, my brother and I were chosen to be Prince Zoltar's exclusive playmates. The three of us literally grew up together."

"You must be very close." Mark observed.

"We were." Xan sighed. "But we have all changed. The Master is much closer to my brother Yol, now."

"And this bothers you?"

"I am not jealous of my brother's intimacy with the Master, no." Xan replied wryly. "It is the _reason_ for this closeness that bothers me."

"What caused these… changes?" Mark asked.

"Growing up, Prince Zoltar was always kind and generous." Xan said. "He knew that one day he would be the King of the Spectran people, and he was constantly aware of everything he said and did, knowing that soon, the responsibility for the welfare of the citizens of the Spectran Empire would be his."

Mark nodded, fascinated. He knew nothing of Zoltar's past, much less his childhood.

"Go on." the Commander encouraged the Blackbird.

"I knew in my heart, that Prince Zoltar would make a wonderful leader for the Spectran people." Xan continued. "But when the Great Spirit came…"

He paused for a moment.

"The monarchy was disbanded." Mark prompted him.

"Yes." Xan acknowledged. "Prince Zoltar was now no better than anyone else, despite the high station of his birth. And we were all somewhat afraid of the unknown that was the Great Spirit. Still, Yol and I felt that with his parents' execution, Prince Zoltar would be the best leader of our planet."

"And Zoltar thought so too?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Xan confirmed. "He devised a plan to…"

"What are you doing in here?"

An angry Yol stood, fuming, in the doorway.

"What the hell are you thinking, talking to the prisoner?" Yol shouted belligerently at his brother.

"I was only telling him about our glorious planet." Xan replied calmly. He did not appear in the least distressed to see his brother glaring at him.

"Don't waste your breath. " Yol laughed harshly. "Federation filth like _this_," he gestured to the Commander, "could never understand the complexities of our people. Why, he would be dead right now if it weren't for…"

Yol stopped speaking, his eyes glittering viciously at Mark.

"If it weren't for _what_?" Mark challenged the man, since it was clear that he would speak no further, without encouragement.

"It is none of your business, Earther scum." Yol spat.

"I think he has a right to know." Xan spoke up on Mark's behalf.

"Oh, I see!" Yol sneered. "You've gone all soft on him, because on the outside, he looks like the Master! Well, he's _nothing_ like the Master on the inside."

"You are right, of course." Xan bowed his head respectfully, but Mark could see a glint of amusement in the Blackbird's eye.

"I am the elder." Yol sniffed haughtily. "Lord Zoltar left _me_ in charge. _My_ directives for the prisoner are the _only_ ones that matter."

"I understand, Yol." Xan bowed, acknowledging his brother's words.

The rigid lines of Yol's face softened for a moment so brief, Mark felt that perhaps he had imagined it.

"Come, brother." Yol stretched out his arm to Xan. "Let us speak of the glorious Spectran Empire, and how our magnificent culture will one day blanket the Galaxy."

"I am your servant, Yol." Xan nodded, accepting his brother's offer. The two Blackbirds left the chamber, locking the door behind them, without another word to Mark.

The Commander was left alone with his confused thoughts. What had Xan been about to reveal about Zoltar's plan, after he had been stripped of his title? Was _this_ how Zoltar had regained his hereditary position as Spectran Leader?

More importantly, what was Yol hiding? Mark knew it was important, but was unable to imagine what it was, although it was clear that it likely tied in to the reason that Mark was here on Spectra, in this altered form, to begin with.

The Commander began to ponder these questions from all angles. It certainly was an appropriate use of his ample free time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Zoltar blinked in the harsh fluorescent light. Where was he? This place didn't look familiar…

The events of the last couple of days came back to him in a rush. He was on Earth, impersonating the G-Force Commander. He…

He had been tossed around like a rag doll, by the Condor.

He groaned softly, and heard a soft female voice.

"Mark, are you okay?"

Zoltar moved his head slightly, focusing his gaze on the face a few inches away from him. As she came into view, he saw that it was Princess. Her incredible green eyes appeared concerned for him. It took him a moment to realize that she was holding his hand while he lay in some kind of hospital bed.

"Princess…" he whispered, turning slightly, then wincing at the pain in his head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Terrible…" Zoltar answered truthfully. "It feels like I got run over by a giant mecha."

"Well, Chief Anderson figured out what's been going on with you." Princess told him.

What? He had? Zoltar panicked. Was his cover blown? Was that why Princess was here? Had Galaxy Security sent her in to get information out of him?

"Apparently, your implant is malfunctioning." Princess explained.

Zoltar sighed inwardly. They hadn't found him out. He wasn't about to be imprisoned and interrogated. The intense surge of relief that washed over him momentarily pushed away the throbbing pain inside his head. 

"I guess they can't contact it…" Princess said, "it seems to be having trouble interacting with you."

"That's a pretty accurate description of the situation." Chief Anderson said, coming into the room. "Your implant seems to be having difficulty interpreting your brainwaves, Mark."

That was completely understandable to Zoltar. Since his brainwaves were obviously different from the Commander's, this implant had been subjected to a sudden change, and was having problems compensating for something it hadn't expected. Likely, it had never been designed to deal with a change in brainwaves.

"Jason said that you were having headaches?" Anderson questioned him.

"Yes." Zoltar confirmed. There was no point denying what the Condor had already witnessed.

"Those are likely a result of this problem with your implant." the Chief responded. "We're attempting to contact your cerebonics, to see if we can reset them. But the implant seems to be completely overwhelmed with this issue. What we just don't understand is _why_ it can't read your brainwaves."

Zoltar attempted to look as confused as Anderson. _He_ certainly wasn't going to give the Chief any insights on the subject.

Chief Anderson contemplated the Commander thoughtfully.

"Mark, did anything strange happen while you were on the Astricon base?" he asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Zoltar replied, perhaps a little too quickly. He forced himself to take a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, when the team was caught, I ran after Zoltar, but as usual, he managed to get away. By the time I found my way back, they had freed themselves, and we left."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"If you say so…" the expression on Anderson's face was doubtful, but apparently he didn't have any choice but to accept 'Mark's' word.

"We'll see what we can do about those headaches, in the meantime." the Chief said, before leaving the room.

"If the Chief knows what's wrong with you, he'll be able to fix it." Princess said confidently.

It suddenly occurred to Zoltar that Princess knew an awful lot about these 'implants', and had been privy to a high level conversation between himself and Chief Anderson.

Who was she? Did she work for Galaxy Security? That would explain her presence here, and how the Commander knew her.

She was smiling gently at him, and for a moment he felt his heart stop beating. Princess was truly someone exceptional. Zoltar had never been so drawn to a female in such a short span of time. He hoped that she would feel the same way about him once he no longer had to masquerade as the Commander.

Zoltar decided to try and find out more about this girl. He _had_ to know how she would respond to him, once she found out who he _really_ was.

"I hope he can fix it, before the next time Spectra attacks." Zoltar said.

"Yes, I agree." Princess nodded. "I would hate to think of G-Force having to fight Spectra with you not up to full strength, Mark."

"But, no matter what, I would back you up and help you get through it." Princess added, smiling gently.

"I appreciate the thought." Zoltar said smoothly, "but _I_ will do the protecting. You're better off staying back while _we_ do the fighting for you."

A bare second later, Zoltar felt something wrapping around his throat. A sense of panic gripped him, and he stared in horror at the suddenly terrifying vision in front of him. Princess' eyes flashed dangerously, and she glared at him, her face a mask of righteous anger.

"I'm going to presume that it's your implant malfunction that's causing you to say something that insulting, _Commander_." Princess growled. "I _definitely_ don't appreciate your sense of humor."

To emphasize her point, she waved something in front of his face.

It was a red and yellow… yo-yo.

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn… Princess was the Swan!

Zoltar mentally smacked himself on the forehead. Why hadn't he seen it before?

And why did the most fascinating woman he had ever met have to turn out to be one of his greatest enemies?

"I… I understand." he gulped, noticing the yo-yo cord tightening around his neck. "My comment was in poor taste. Obviously you don't need _anyone_ to fight for you."

She seemed temporarily mollified, but looked askance at him as she put her yo-yo away. Zoltar recalled the ease and competence with which she had fought the Condor that morning.

Princess certainly didn't need anyone to protect her.

But oh, Great Spirit, how Zoltar wanted to.

88888

Over the next twenty-four hours, the scientists at Center Neptune tried to determine what was wrong with the Commander's implant, with no success. Every time they ran more tests, Zoltar waited anxiously for the results, wondering if he had been found out at last. But they never appeared to question his identity, only what might have happened to him.

It was fairly obvious that Chief Anderson thought something might have occurred without the Eagle's knowledge. He quizzed 'Mark' over and over again about the Astricon mission, but Zoltar was careful not to deviate from his story one iota.

In a way, he appreciated being confined to the Medical Center, because it meant that he didn't have to invent reasons not to attend training sessions. Additionally, he was able to eat all of the Spaceburgers he wanted. On the other hand, his potential for information-gathering was seriously curtailed, and he was becoming incredibly bored.

Princess had not been to see him since their 'misunderstanding', but all of the other G-Force members had visited their Commander. Zoltar had quickly come to realize that the burbling child he had met at Jill's was actually the Swallow, and despite his mental impairments, the Spectran Leader understood that he was a formidable fighter.

Tiny and Jason had commiserated, and Jason had _almost_ apologized for throwing him onto the floor. Almost. It was clear that the Condor liked being able to pull one over on his Commander, regardless of the circumstances.

But for now, no one was around, and Zoltar began desperately to wish that he hadn't messed things up with Princess so badly. Had he known who she was at first, he would never have allowed himself to think of her in that way, but now, it was too late. She occupied his every waking thought, and many of his dreams as well. The idea of conquering the Federation how held the additional reward of having Princess by his side, whether she wanted to be or not.

Although, Zoltar desperately hoped that she would want to be.

These melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an incoming communication on his viewscreen. Absently, Zoltar turned and activated the monitor, hoping to see Princess' enchanting emerald eyes.

Instead, what he saw was a short, squat robot with a rounded head, wearing a yellow sweater with the number 7 embroidered on it.

"Oh, Commander!" the robot exclaimed, obviously delighted to see 'Mark'. "I am so glad to hear that you are doing better. When I heard that your implant was malfunctioning, I was most distraught. Why, my FOSDIC stopped spinning for a moment!"

Zoltar was taken aback. Just who was this robot?

"I… I'm sorry to hear that." Zoltar replied cautiously.

"Oh, I'm just fine now:" the robot said smoothly, "now that I know that _you_ will be taken care of. Why, I personally am taking charge of the project to re-work your implant to read your brainwaves again. After all, I _did_ design the implants, so I am best suited for this important task."

This idiotic piece of metal had designed the G-Force implants? This was definitely someone worth talking to.

"So, tell me, how did you come up with the design for the implants?" Zoltar asked.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you asked, Commander." the robot almost seemed to smile as he replied, although his facial expression physically could not alter itself. "It's a _very_ detailed explanation…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mark paced the length of the room for perhaps the thousandth time that morning. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Yol had come upon Xan talking to 'the prisoner', and Mark hadn't heard from either of the brothers since. The Commander was burning with questions, but there were no available answers. He stopped to gaze out of the windows, at the distant view of a seemingly peaceful Spectre City. Like the mountaintop Royal Palace, on the surface the city was calm and beautiful, but inside, it safeguarded incredible secrets.

Mark nearly screamed in frustration. He felt that Xan had been about to tell him something of great importance. Obviously Yol had sensed this too, or he wouldn't have taken his brother away so quickly.

What had Xan been about to say? What was it about Zoltar's return to power that was so important?

The Commander didn't know.

Mark grimaced, pacing the room again. He had gone over the information Xan had revealed many times, yet he still was no closer to solving the mystery.

Sharp, brisk footsteps sounded in the hallway outside of the chamber door. Mark glanced up. That didn't _sound_ like Yol or Xan…

The door banged open, and in strode an obviously furious Lady Mala.

"I demand to see my brother!" she cried, looking around the room. Behind her was a nervous Xan. At least, Mark presumed that it was Xan, because he couldn't imagine Yol behaving in such an agitated fashion.

"There you are!" sneered Mala, resting her gaze on Mark.

"They told me that you were ill, Brother." she accused.

She didn't know who he _really_ was! Mark was taken aback. Then he recalled something he had heard back on the Astricon base, shortly after Zoltar's device had been activated.

"_He is to remain hidden at all times. Not even Mala is to see him. Inform everyone that I am ill."_

Mala wasn't aware of whatever Zoltar had done! She didn't know that the man in front of her was _not_, in fact, her brother.

Mark glanced at Xan. The Blackbird's expression pleaded with the Commander to play along.

Mark didn't know what he should do. If he revealed who he _really_ was, Mala might just have him quickly executed. On the other hand, the idea of pretending to be Zoltar wasn't very appealing either, especially since it appeared that fit right in with Zoltar's plans (as evidenced by his altered body appearance).

But then, Xan had behaved decently toward Mark since they had first met. Mark almost felt a friendship for the man. The Commander had always felt himself to be a good judge of character.

"I _was_ ill." Mark said in a haughty tone. "I have only _just_ recovered."

Xan shot a look of gratitude in the Commander's direction.

"The Luminous One is insisting on your presence." Mala stated. "He wants to know where you have been."

"Apologize for me." Mark bluffed. "Tell him that I am too occupied with more important matters."

"This is no time for jokes, Brother!" Mala shouted angrily. "You must see him immediately!"

Mala turned sharply on her heel, striding out of the room. It was clear that she expected 'her brother' to follow her.

Xan rushed to Mark's side.

"Please do not let on that you are not Zoltar!" the Blackbird whispered pleadingly. "I promise I shall explain everything when you return."

There was no time for further conversation, so Mark was unable to do more than nod imperceptibly. He was not completely certain he could trust Xan, but he trusted Mala and the Great Spirit a lot less.

Xan thrust something into Mark's hands. He looked down, only to see a purple mask.

Grimly, Mark pulled it over his head.

There was no turning back now.

88888

The mask was not only unfamiliar; it was uncomfortable. Even though it had been made to fit _this_ body, Mark found it stifling, and almost claustrophobic. He longed for the freedom of his visor, and the movement of air across his face.

Nervously, Mark followed Mala down a long corridor to an elevator chute, where he and Xan joined her on the platform.

"_He_ is not permitted to be present during our audience with the Great Spirit," Mala sniffed, eying Xan contemptuously, "as well you know."

"He will not be." Mark replied in a calm, superior tone. "He is merely accompanying me to the chamber."

"You and your pompous attitude." Mala huffed. "You don't see me carting Sara and Tani everywhere I go, do you?"

Mark simply rolled his eyes at Mala, but was uncertain as to whether or not the movement was lost behind his mask.

"I don't require my Galaxy Girls to shadow my every footstep, and yet _you_ seem unable to move without a Blackbird in attendance." Mala accused. "Why is that, Brother?"

"I have my reasons." Mark replied. If only he knew what they were. Frankly, he was probably wondering about Zoltar's habits even more than Mala was doing.

"Your reliance on them makes you weak, Zoltar." Mala hissed. "If we are to remain strong in the eyes of the Luminous One, we must be able to stand together, and not require the support of these…" she glared at Xan, "relics of our past."

"You might do well to remember our past." Mark replied, suddenly daring to antagonize Mala a little more. Perhaps she might reveal something of importance.

"We are the _legitimate_ rulers of this planet." Mark said quietly, fixing Mala with a penetrating gaze. "Regardless of _what_ the Great Spirit says."

To the Commander's satisfaction, Mala's face blanched.

"You had best not say anything of that sort to the Luminous One!" she whispered furiously. "And you had better hope that if he probes your mind, he does not become aware of such thoughts. We would both be instantly executed!"

Mark nodded curtly, not certain how to respond to this. The idea of a mind probe unnerved him. Was this something the Great Spirit did regularly? And if he did, would he realize that Mark was not, in fact, Zoltar? Mala had said _if_ he probed his mind… hopefully that meant that there was a chance of his escaping this treatment. Mark began to regret his hurried choice of deception, but it was too late to back out now.

The platform completed its journey within the chute, and Mala stepped out, followed by Mark and Xan. The three proceeded down a broad, elaborate corridor, until they reached an engraved set of double doors bearing the Spectran devil logo.

Xan bowed respectfully, moving off toward the side of the door, without making eye contact with Mark.

Mala pushed open the double doors, and entered the chamber beyond with Mark.

The entire chamber was shaped like an elliptical cylinder on its side. The lighting inside was dim, with only a faint glow emanating from a giant viewscreen that covered an entire wall on the opposite end of the room. The viewscreen was constructed to resemble a large eye, and was filled with images of orange and yellow flames.

A blue blur began to appear in the center of the 'eye', quickly forming into the shape of a large indigo… Mark wasn't entirely certain what that thing was. Yellow ovals appeared at angles toward the top, with a large, inverted, light blue triangle below them… the thing almost resembled a giant blue chicken, but if this was the Great Spirit, Mark knew that this alien was infinitely more dangerous than it appeared.

"So, Zoltar, you have _finally_ come." the bizarre creature said. At least, Mark _presumed_ that the creature had spoken. Its 'face' didn't move, but the ominous tone resounded throughout the chamber, and echoed in Mark's mind.

"As I explained before, O Luminous One, my brother was ill…" Mala said.

"Silence!" the voice roared, and Mala bowed so low that she nearly brushed her nose on the floor. "I wish to hear from Zoltar myself."

"It is as my sister says, O Luminous One." Mark said, copying Mala's form of address. "I have been confined to my bed for days. It was only this morning that I felt well enough to rise, and my sister immediately informed me of your desire to speak with me." The Commander finished his speech with a clumsy bow. He desperately hoped that the purple cape he wore covered up his fumbling movements.

"What is important is that you are here _now_." replied the alien in an annoyed tone. "The last time we spoke, you said that you had a plan to destroy G-Force, but required time to execute it. How is this plan going?"

Mark thought quickly.

"I have hit a few snags, O Luminous One." he said smoothly. "This is to be expected, when dealing with such formidable opponents…"

"I am beginning to wonder how formidable they truly are!" the voice raged. "You suffer defeat after defeat, and waste Spectra's valuable resources on this war. Perhaps you and your sister are simply incompetent!"

"Oh, no, Sire, it is as my brother says. G-Force is a dangerous enemy. They have defeated even the mecha you have designed." Mala protested.

"Sire, if we were to negotiate with the Federation, I am certain that they would end the war, without requiring any concessions on our part, other than cessation of hostilities." Mark offered. It was a long shot, but he figured that if he was in this position, he might as well try to take advantage of it.

"And where would that leave us?" The image on the giant screen seemed to grow larger, until it was almost looming over Mark's position. "We would be back where we started: alone, and sorely lacking in the necessary resources to complete my interplanetary projects!"

"But the loss of Spectran life as a result of this war…" Mark tried one more time.

"I care nothing for the lives of incompetent soldiers!" the Great Spirit shouted, and Mark felt a great weight settle on his mind. His hands clutched at his head, and he found himself falling to his knees. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mala doing the same.

"My brother understands, O Luminous One!" she screamed. "He is still ill! He does not know what he is asking…"

"Begone!" the alien said coldly, and the weight was instantly lifted from Mark's mind. He clumsily rose to his feet.

"You have been loyal to me, Zoltar," the voice intoned, "and I will accept this insubordination this one time alone. You are _never_ to question my decisions. Do not forget the example I was forced to make of your parents."

"I understand, Sire." Mark gasped, still recovering from whatever it was he had just experienced. "It was only a foolish thought."

"You would do well to remember that." the alien said, before its image disappeared from the screen.

The moment they had left the chamber, Mala rounded furiously on Zoltar.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" she cried. "I want to end this war as much as you do, but this is _not_ the way to do it! We _must_ defeat the Federation! The Great Spirit will accept nothing less!"

"I only thought to reason with him…" Mark protested.

"He does not listen to reason when it opposes his wishes!" Mala spat. "I would think that you would know this by now."

Xan approached the pair cautiously, but when Mala saw the Blackbird she grew even more angry.

"Just go!" she yelled at Mark. "Go back to your chambers with your lap dog and waste your time on foolish war strategies, while I have to deal with the mess left behind here on Spectra. Just go!"

Zoltar's sister stalked off, leaving Zoltar and Xan alone in the hallway.

"I gather it went well, then?" Xan asked cautiously.

"What makes you say that?" Mark asked wryly. "I think I made a number of mistakes, actually."

"But you are still alive." Xan pointed out. "That means that you were successful in pulling off your… plan."

Mark couldn't argue with that.

"I guess, by those standards, you are correct." he sighed. "Let's go somewhere private, and then you can fill me in, as you promised to do."

The Blackbird nodded, and the two men walked away from the Great Spirit's Audience Chamber.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"And then, 1-Rover-1 congratulated me on increasing the efficiency of the Phoenix's deep space warp drive." the robot continued. "Now it operates a full three hundredths of a second faster. You never know when those three hundredths may be crucial to thwarting one of Zoltar's evil plans."

"No, you don't." replied Zoltar automatically. His eyelids were drooping, and his brain activity had fallen to near zero. He was doing his best to listen to this annoying machine, yet it was becoming more and more difficult. He wondered if this robot had been developed for use as a torture device. Talking people to death seemed _exactly_ like the kind of punishment the Federation would dream up.

"Of course, the true reward for my endless service is the pleasure of working with five such wonderful young people like yourselves." the robot continued blissfully. "Why, that even exceeds the satisfaction I receive when I help fight off the minions of Spectra, and keep the Federation safe."

"I'm sure you do a great job." mumbled Zoltar, forcing back a yawn.

"But then, it's difficult to do my job with such messy monitors all of the time." the voice droned on, pounding away at what little was left of Zoltar's sanity. "Chief Anderson gave me a cleaning fluid for them, but it left too many streaks. In my spare time… not to say that I have very much spare time, but there _is_ a brief moment, or two, on occasion, when Spectra has been quiet… I developed a new monitor cleaner that is working out just beautifully. Why, even 1-Rover-1 thinks my viewscreens are the most sparkling in the galaxy."

"Yes… sparkling…" Zoltar's chin dropped to his chest. A thin train of drool was working its way down his face from the corner of his mouth.

"Yipe, yipe, yipe!"

Zoltar's head jerked up. What was that?

"Oh, 1-Rover-1, you shouldn't scare the Commander like that!" the robot chastised. Zoltar looked carefully at his communications screen. A small metal animal appeared to be barking at the robot.

"That's all right." Zoltar protested. Frankly, at this point _anything_ was better than listening to that robot for one second longer.

"1-Rover-1 was just reminding me that it's time for my ten-second oil break." jabbered the robot. "Unfortunately, I will have to say goodbye, Commander. It has been _such_ a pleasure speaking with you."

"I don't remember the last time I've enjoyed myself so much." lied Zoltar. Actually, it wasn't entirely a lie. He was completely thrilled at the thought that this conversation was over.

"We will have to do this again, and soon!" the robot declared gleefully. "Commander, it has been almost as wonderful speaking with you as it is to talk with Susan!"

Zoltar would have asked who 'Susan' was, but he didn't want to get the robot started again.

"Didn't you say that you needed to have an oil break?" he reminded the annoying machine.

"Oh, yes, of course!" it replied. "Thank you again, Commander. I hope that you are feeling better soon! I do worry about you, you know."

"Thanks." muttered Zoltar. He had never felt such a longing for access to an airlock.

"Goodbye!"

The farewell was entirely too cheerful for Zoltar's liking. He was just glad that the communication had ended. He had been just about ready to pierce his eardrums with one of those hypodermic needles that they kept around here.

Is _this_ what the Commander had to endure when he was here at Center Neptune? Zoltar shuddered. He didn't envy 'Mark'. At least, as ruler of Spectra, Zoltar didn't have to speak with anyone he didn't want to, other than the Great Spirit. He could even avoid Mala if he really wanted to.

Gratefully, Zoltar closed his eyes to get some rest. He had been given a new medication that morning to help with the headaches he was experiencing, and it was beginning to work.

The Spectran Leader didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but the next thing he knew, he heard footsteps in the corridor outside of his door.

"What did you do to Zark?" Jason asked, walking into the room. "He just talked to me, and he actually sounded _cheerful_. Can you imagine? He was _pleasant_ to _me_. I gather you said something to him?"

"Uh… it was nothing, really." Zoltar replied, flustered. Who was this Zark? He must be important. The Spectran Leader recalled that the Swan had wanted to make a report to Zark when they had returned from the Astricon Base. Did this Zark outrank Chief Anderson? And did he have the clout to do anything about the annoying robot?

"Well whatever it was, I think he recommended to the Chief that you get released from here." Jason revealed. "I was in Anderson's office when Zark contacted him about it just now."

"What were you doing in the Chief's office?" Zoltar asked, suddenly alert. Was the Condor working on some new, secret plan of the Federation's?

"Well…" Jason actually managed to look sheepish for a brief moment. "There was a misunderstanding…"

"What kind of _misunderstanding_?" Zoltar asked sharply.

"It seems that someone _accidentally_ re-programmed the Food Replicator in the Ready Room." Jason revealed.

"And what did this re-programming achieve?"

"Well, when Tiny went to eat some Spaceburgers, he discovered that they had all been liberally flavored with Rigan Cinnamon." Jason laughed. "Oh, Mark, you should have seen his face! It was priceless!"

The grin on the Condor's face was a mile wide, instantly revealing his guilt.

Slowly, understanding dawned in Zoltar's brain. The fierce Condor, the man who could single-handedly terrorize the entire Spectran Army, had been involved in this.

Jason had played a practical joke.

Zoltar could hardly believe what he was hearing. Such a prank was utterly juvenile, incredibly childish, and completely…

Hysterical.

Zoltar began to laugh. He found that he couldn't stop himself. He could just picture the Owl's face, as he bit into a Spaceburger, only to have it flavored with the strong, spicy taste of Rigan Cinnamon. The tiniest pinch of that stuff was enough to set one's mouth on fire for weeks.

"What…" Zoltar gasped in between laughs, "what did he do?"

"He ran for the fridge and poured about four bottles of water down his throat before he could even begin to yell at me!" Jason crowed. "Oh, I got him good. Next time he'll think twice about spraying bubble-gum air freshener in Sweetheart!"

Bubble-gum air freshener?

Zoltar didn't want to ask. He didn't even want to know what that was. He wasn't even going to put it on his list.

But it was becoming clear that there was a side to G-Force that the Spectran Leader knew nothing about.

"So anyhow, _somehow_ the Chief thought I was involved." Jason rolled his eyes. "So he was 'discussing' the matter with me when Zark contacted him. Fortunately, I managed to slip out while they were talking."

Suddenly, Zoltar remembered that he was _supposed_ to be Jason's Commanding Officer. _He_ was responsible for discipline within G-Force.

But for the first time in his life, Zoltar suddenly didn't want to maintain discipline. What Jason had told him was just too damn funny.

It occurred to Zoltar that perhaps his life on Spectra was missing a few crucial elements.

Simultaneously, the bracelets on the two men's wrists began beeping and glowing.

"G-Force, come to my office, immediately!" came the Chief's voice. "That includes you, Commander. You've been released from the Medical Center."

Jason raised his bracelet to his mouth and spoke.

"On our way."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The team assembled in Anderson's office. He was pacing the length of floor behind his desk, a grim expression on his face. Zoltar awaited this briefing with nervous anticipation. Whatever could be going on? There couldn't be any threat from Spectra. Only _he_ was allowed to lead Spectran forces, and he wasn't there! Of course, the _real_ Commander was there, but Yol and Xan had him locked away…

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." the Chief began. "I had been hoping that after this recent defeat, Spectra would stay quiet for awhile and you could all have a break."

"But…" Jason interrupted. He had an air of mild irritation about him.

"But…" Anderson glared at the Condor, ruining his first inclination to ignore Jason, "a hostile mecha is approaching Venus and is demanding its immediate surrender."

"What?" Zoltar gasped. After Spectra's failed attempt to blow Venus out of orbit through creation of volcanic eruptions on the planet, the Great Spirit had declared it 'the refuse of the Galaxy' and had placed it dead last in order of importance for Spectran conquest. Why would Spectra be attacking it now, and without him? Especially, without him!

"I thought we had convinced Spectra to stay away from Venus?" Princess asked.

"As far as I know, we have." Anderson sighed. "But the threat is _not_ from Spectra. It is from the Urgosians."

"Breet… Captain Doom!" Keyop burbled. "Droot… dreet…. not again!"

"I thought they were hiding out on their own planet." Tiny said. "After all, we found a way to destroy that 'indestructible' metal of theirs."

"Apparently they have come up with something new." the Chief said. "Captain Doom has given Venus twenty-four hours to surrender… twenty-three hours now. Obviously, that is _not_ an option."

Everyone looked over at Zoltar.

The Spectran Leader was furious. Captain Doom? Why that second-rate usurper! What the hell did he think he was doing, moving in on Spectra's territory like that! Of course, the Federation was _technically_ not part of the Spectran Empire… _yet_… but it was only a matter of time! Doom knew that, and he was purposely taking advantage of Zoltar's absence.

"We're going to send that leather-skinned maniac back to his planet like the dog he is!" cried Zoltar.

By the blank stares on everyone's faces, it wasn't quite what the team had been expecting him to say. Zoltar attempted to bluff his way out of it.

"So, come on, everyone! To the Phoenix!"

The others grinned and saluted him.

"G-Force!" they cried, with such vehemence that Zoltar had to suppress a momentary instinctual self-protective urge to flee in panic.

"Good luck." added the Chief.

88888

Zoltar nervously sat in the Commander's chair on the Bridge of the Phoenix. He felt nauseous: as if he were going to empty the contents of his stomach all over the gleaming control panel in front of him. First he had had to suffer through the transmutation again, and if anything, it was even worse than the times before. Then he had had to jump onto the Phoenix to reach the elevation platform at the top. He had had to grab the Swan's hand to steady himself as he landed, preventing himself from falling. Fortunately, Princess hadn't seemed to mind. Zoltar shuddered to think of what would have happened had he grabbed one of the others.

And now they were going to Venus. He had to lead them in an attack against Captain Doom. Zoltar fervently hoped that they would be able to remain onboard their ship, because he wasn't in any shape to engage in individual combat.

They moved to light speed, and were at Venus within seconds. A giant ship loomed on the Phoenix's main viewscreen as they entered the planet's orbit.

"What is that thing?" Tiny gasped.

"It looks like a cross between a Model T and a pogo stick!" Jason snorted.

"Where do they get their crazy ideas?" Princess giggled. "This is even more ridiculous than the ones Zoltar comes up with!"

The Spectran Leader took offense to the Swan's comment, but wasn't about to retort.

"It's a globlink." Zoltar said flatly.

"A _what_?" Jason looked incredulously at his Commander.

"It is a foolish invention: a failed attempt at a personal transport vehicle on Spectra centuries ago." Zoltar hissed. He was livid! The Urgosians were not only poaching on Spectra's territory, but they were also making fun of the Empire's past failures! Oh, Captain Doom would pay for this.

"When did _you_ start reading the Encyclopedia Zarkania?" smirked Tiny. His grin died beneath a withering glare from Zoltar.

"Blow that thing out of orbit!" Zoltar declared, standing up and pointing at the offensive mecha with a flourish.

"Commander, protocols state that first we should contact…" the Swan protested.

"Damn the ridiculous Federation protocols, just shoot at that thing!"

"You know, I think I _like_ this new Mark." the Condor grinned, positioning his finger above the large, red button in the center of his console, just as a booming voice echoed through the Phoenix's comm system.

"G-Force! You are to leave, or be destroyed!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the Condor practically yawned. "How many times have we heard _that_ before?"

"Hey, don't forget, Zoltar actually did it once!" Tiny pointed out. "We had to re-build the Phoenix, remember?"

"Brrrt… dreet… Phoenix smashed!" Keyop recalled.

"It was a lucky shot." Jason dismissed the argument.

"Just shoot the damn missile!" Zoltar yelled, furious with the cavalier attitude his 'team' was displaying.

"I hope you are not thinking of taking any hostile action, G-Force!" the booming voice came again. "We have the Venusian Prince Oolengin onboard our vessel. He is being most… _co-operative_."

"Oh, no!" the Swan cried. "Poor Prince Oolengin! He's only six years old!"

"Breet… broot… rescue him!" Keyop suggested.

"Obviously." Jason said calmly.

"I'm reporting this development to Galaxy Security." Princess said, even as her fingers flew across the keys.

Zoltar seethed. As far as he was concerned, that Venusian brat could burn with Captain Doom. But this bleeding heart Federation obviously wasn't going to think so.

"Chief Anderson confirms that the Prince was reported missing, presumed kidnapped, six hours ago." the Swan reported.

"We'll rescue the… boy." Zoltar muttered through gritted teeth. He had only barely managed to stop himself from uttering a Spectran epithet of the worst nature.

"You are testing our patience, G-Force!" the voice came again. "This is your last warning! Leave now!"

"What should I do, Commander?" the Owl asked.

Zoltar sorely wanted to remain onboard the Phoenix and simply blow the Urgosians to pieces with one of G-Force's famed TBX Missiles. But these Federation Officers would never let him shoot first, and who knew what damage the Urgosians could cause if he let them attack first? Their technology was unknown, and in the past Urgos had come up with some cutting edge advances that had even temporarily stymied the advanced Spectran Forces.

"Leave orbit!" Zoltar growled in frustration as the Pilot pulled the ship away.

"Wise choice, G-Force." came mocking laughter over the comm system.

"Please tell me that this is all part of an elaborate plan on your part." the Condor confronted Zoltar. "Why are you running away?"

The Spectran Leader thought quickly. If this were a Spectran mecha under his command, what would _he_ be expecting G-Force to do?

"If we have to rescue the child, we need to board their vessel." Zoltar said.

"But we can't leave the Phoenix while in orbit!" Princess pointed out. "We don't have space suits!"

"Actually, the Chief stocked us with limited duration oxygen masks last week." Tiny responded. "He said we could use them for up to five minutes of air."

"Breeet… five minutes?" the Swallow sounded doubtful.

"I agree with Keyop." Princess stated. "I don't know if that's enough time to…"

"Don't worry about it. It's all moot." Jason smirked. "They're such overconfident idiots!"

"Huh?" Keyop was taken aback.

"They're heading down through the atmosphere, toward the planet!" Jason laughed. "I can't believe they're so arrogant as to believe that a few empty threats would chase us off for good. Even Zoltar isn't _that_ dumb!"

The Spectran Leader winced at the backhanded compliment, but had to admit that the Condor was right. The Urgosians had made a stunningly dumb move, playing right into G-Force's hands.

"Tiny, I want you to come up behind the enemy vessel, dropping off our troops, and then flying away, before they can do anything about your presence." Zoltar ordered the G-Force Pilot.

"Troops?" laughed Princess. "Don't you mean _us_?"

"Yes… of course." muttered Zoltar. "How silly of me." He had momentarily forgotten that _he_ would be joining them. With G-Force, the team leader always accompanied his men.

"Approaching position!" Tiny reported.

The Condor, the Swallow and the Swan dashed over to the elevation platform. Zoltar followed behind, desperately attempting to fight off a panic attack.

What the hell had he gotten himself into? He was leading G-Force on a mission to infiltrate an enemy vessel. How in the Great Spirit's Name was he going to accomplish that?

The platform ascended to the top of the Phoenix, and the clear dome surrounding the team lowered.

Zoltar suddenly remembered _how_ they were going to get to the Urgosian mecha.

He had to fly.

Damn.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Let us return to your quarters." Xan suggested quietly to Mark.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" Xan appeared shocked.

"I am _not_ going back to that prison." Mark said firmly. "No matter what you call it, or how nicely it's decorated, it's a place of confinement. Now that I'm out of there, I'm not going back."

"As you say," Xan acknowledged, "for you, it has been a place of confinement. But it _is_ the Master's personal retreat."

"You mean, I was _actually_ in Zoltar's quarters?" Mark was astounded.

"Yes." Xan said. "We told everyone that the Master was ill, and that was the appropriate place for you to be, under those circumstances. It had the added advantage of only one exit, which Yol and I guarded."

"However, we didn't anticipate that Lady Mala would be so… aggressive... in her desire to see you." the Blackbird added wryly.

"I guess not." Mark grinned.

"Let us proceed to your office then, Lord Zoltar." Xan said, eying a pair of Spectran soldiers who saluted as they passed the pair in the corridor.

"Good." Mark nodded in agreement.

Zoltar's office turned out to be significantly larger than his chambers. The ceilings rose dramatically, and the ostentatious nature of the furniture made Mark's skin crawl. Didn't Zoltar have _any_ simple tastes?

"I appreciate your patience." Xan said, locking the door behind him after they had both entered the room. " I apologize for putting you on the spot like that. However, you performed your role well."

"I've had _some_ experience watching Zoltar's behavior." Mark said. "Although, it has been rather limited."

"Indeed." Xan replied with an amused smile.

"Let us sit, Commander." he said, gesturing to a pair of chairs near a fireplace. "I have much to tell you."

Mark sat down. What was it with chairs near a fireplace? The temperature on Spectra was at least thirty degrees Celsius year-round. For what reason did they need fireplaces?

"You promised to explain everything." Mark confronted Xan directly. "Why doesn't Mala know who I am?"

"That is because the Master did not reveal his plan to her." Xan admitted. "Only Yol, myself, and Dr. Mansonstein knew of what he intended. The Doctor is also being kept under strict guard, so that he may not speak to anyone of what he has accomplished for Lord Zoltar."

"Why didn't Zoltar want anyone to know of what he had done?" Mark asked. "I would think he would be gloating to the entire Universe that he was holding me prisoner."

"We are getting away from the matter at hand." Xan pointed out.

"Funny, I thought we _were_ discussing the matter at hand." Mark insisted. "You said that you would tell me _everything_, Xan. Or is your word not something I can trust?"

Xan's face blanched. He bowed his head.

"I am in a difficult position." he admitted. "I do not want to disobey a direct order from the Master."

Mark could understand that. Conforming to orders, whether or not he liked it, was part of his daily life. The Eagle's devotion to duty was well-known, and while Xan's similar feelings were inconvenient right now, they were something that Mark could comprehend, and respect.

"All right." Mark sighed, pulling off his mask and running his hand through his hair. It still didn't feel like _his_ hair, but he was getting used to it. The Commander cringed at that particular realization.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?" Mark suggested. The Commander intended to come back to the topic of Zoltar's current plan later, but perhaps with more information he could approach it from a different angle, from which Xan would be more willing to answer his questions.

"I have already told you the beginning." Xan said simply. "I told you of Spectra's Royal Family, and how our rightful King and Queen were executed."

"Yes." Mark nodded. "But you never got a chance to tell me about how Zoltar returned to power."

"Prince Zoltar suffered greatly when his parents were executed." Xan revealed. "Princess Mala was also distraught. The six of us…"

"Six?" Mark interrupted him.

"Yes." Xan replied. "Prince Zoltar, Princess Mala, Yol, myself, and Sara and Tani."

The last two names sounded familiar to Mark.

"Who are Sara and Tani?" he asked.

"They are the twins who were selected to be Princess Mala's companions, just as Yol and I were selected to be Prince Zoltar's companions."

"I see." Mark said. "Go on."

"The six of us also saw the suffering of the Spectran people, under the rule of the Great Spirit, and knew that something had to be done. The Great Spirit could not be stopped, but perhaps his actions could be tempered."

Mark nodded, grasping what Xan was telling him.

"And Zoltar thought he was the one who could temper the Great Spirit's actions." the Commander surmised.

"Yes." Xan confirmed. "He went to the Great Spirit with Princess Mala. Yol and Sara accompanied them."

"What about you and Tani?" Mark asked.

"We were chosen to remain behind, in case they should fail." Xan said. "We knew it was important to leave someone behind who had known the Royal Family, and who could speak of them to the Spectran people."

"But that wasn't necessary." Mark guessed.

"Not then." Xan said. "They were successful. The Master and Mistress agreed to take on the daily duties of running the planet and caring for its people, with 'guidance' from the Great Spirit. The Luminous One agreed with their argument that as familiar faces, the people would respond to them."

"So, everything went as planned, then?" Mark was confused.

"I thought so, at first." Xan replied. "But as time passed, I realized that Lord Zoltar had changed. Yol supported these changes whole-heartedly. When I spoke with Lady Mala and Sara, I noted these changes in them as well."

"What kind of changes?"

"They were more… arrogant. Less kindly disposed toward the people. They stopped questioning the Great Spirit, and began following his commands blindly, without considering the impact on the citizens of Spectra."

"What had happened to cause these changes?"

"I spoke with Tani on the matter, and she had noticed the same things. After some months, we were able to determine that the Great Spirit had interacted with the minds of Lord Zoltar, Lady Mala, Yol and Sara. They had been bonded to the Luminous One in some way, to ensure their loyalty. I am now certain that it was this bonding that changed Prince Zoltar's personality so drastically, not to mention that of my brother."

"So when you said that I reminded you of Prince Zoltar…"

"I was referring to as he was, _before_ he had been bonded to the Great Spirit." Xan confirmed.

"That makes more sense, now." Mark fell back into his chair. He hadn't even realized that he had been on the edge of his seat as Xan had told his tale.

"I must admit that at times, I have wondered how much of _Prince_ Zoltar's desire to help the Spectran people still remains." Xan admitted. "Ever since the Great Spirit began this war…"

"Wait a minute. _The Great Spirit_ began this war?" asked Mark, amazed. "_Zoltar_ is the one who began this war! He attacked an unarmed Rigan ship approaching Aquatica, because they refused to surrender to him, then followed it up with an armada of ships invading Riga!"

"Yes," Xan agreed, "but that was at the Great Spirit's urging. The Luminous One has a great need for resources, and the Planet Spectra has none to spare. Thus, we have been forced to conquer other worlds, to satisfy the Great Spirit's needs."

Mark recalled the strange, bird-like alien speaking of 'interplanetary projects'. What could he have in mind? Whatever it was, the Commander was certain that it was _not_ something the Federation would like to see completed.

"Xan," Mark asked thoughtfully, "if it were up to Zoltar and Mala, do you think they would end this war?"

"I think that is quite possible, yes." Xan replied, an animated eagerness spreading across his face. "It is the Great Spirit who initiated this war, and the Great Spirit who continues it."

"Is it possible to destroy the Great Spirit?" Mark questioned the Blackbird.

"I would assume so." Xan replied. "I know that his audience chamber is protected at all times, so he must be vulnerable there. I also know that he has mandated public prayers and worship of his being. Tani suspects that he somehow gains strength, or power, from these public worship ceremonies. That would imply that without the support of the Spectran people, he would be weaker."

"What is it you want, Xan?" Mark asked directly. The Commander was pretty sure he knew where this was going, but he wanted to hear it in the Blackbird's own words.

"I would like to free the Spectran people from the rule of the Great Spirit." Xan said quietly. "I would like to see the Master and Mistress return to the way they used to be: focusing on the good of our planet, rather than the needless conquest of other worlds."

It was evident that this admission was difficult for Xan to make, and Mark was deeply affected by it. To see a man whose loyalty to his home… his people… was so strong, was emotionally moving.

Not to mention, their goals were similar. Mark wanted to end the war as well, and he certainly had nothing against the civilian Spectran people. If Xan had the means to achieve his goals…

"What do you need from me?" Mark asked simply.

Xan grabbed the Commander's hands in his own, bringing them together and touching them briefly to his brow in silent gratitude. His body shook quietly for a moment, before he raised his head and spoke softly again.

"For the moment, you _are_ Lord Zoltar." Xan stated. "If you were to assume his place, you could sway the populace. _Prince_ Zoltar is still well-remembered, and even now, the citizens of Spectra love him."

"What about the Great Spirit?" Mark wondered.

"I am hoping that you will be able to hide your actions from him." Xan answered. "The Luminous One has become reliant upon the Master and Mistress. You may be able to work against him for several days, even a week, without his notice."

"A week?" Mark was shocked. "That's not much time."

"Unfortunately, I suspect that any change in Lord Zoltar's attitude would be reported to the Great Spirit within that time." Xan admitted. "There are spies everywhere, many unknown even to Lord Zoltar. That is how the Master was completely blindsided when the Luminous One decided to replace him with Colonel Tu."

"Yes, that certainly was unexpected." Mark recalled. "I guess Zoltar owes us one, then, for defeating Tu."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." Xan admitted.

"I was joking, Xan." Mark laughed at the Blackbird's serious face.

"This is _not_ a joking matter, Commander." Xan said reproachfully.

"You're right, Xan." Mark apologized. "This is very serious. And I am certainly willing to do anything that will end this war."

"I am forever in your debt, Commander." Xan replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Zoltar let the other G-Force members jump off of the Phoenix just before him. The three spread their wings, spiraling down in a perfect circle toward the Urgosian mecha.

The Spectra Leader flailed awkwardly above them, incredibly grateful that their complete focus was in looking downward at their target, and not upward at him.

One by one they landed lightly on the body of the mecha, making it look easy to step gracefully onto a moving vehicle thousands of feet above the surface of a planet.

Zoltar missed his intended landing site, moving instead behind a long protrusion on the side of the mecha, cutting off his view of the others. It was just as well, because the Spectran Leader, unable to maneuver, suddenly found himself splattered against the side of the mecha, as he impacted with it in superb bellyflop fashion.

If only a bellyflop landing was what he had actually _intended_ to do.

Zoltar stood up, desperately grabbing at any handhold available as the winds moving over the ship buffeted him, catching ahold of his wings and nearly sending him flying back into the clouds. Nervously he clutched at various small protrusions in the side of the craft, moving down what was obviously a path for maintenance personnel, along the side of the mecha. After a minute he came upon the G-Force team, who were gathered around a small hatch.

"Oh, there you are!" shouted Jason, his words nearly carried away by the wind.

Zoltar was indignant. They hadn't even been worried about him! They had just continued on, without giving him a second thought.

"Did you find anything?" Princess asked.

Oh. They had just presumed that he was off doing something useful. Well, Zoltar guessed that was okay, since he didn't really want to explain _why_ he had landed in a different place than they had.

"I thought I saw something, but it turned out to be nothing." the Spectran Leader shrugged. "What's going on here?"

"Breeet…. hatch… droot… tough to… beep… doot… open." Keyop stated.

"This configuration is much more complicated than the ones Spectra tends to use." Princess stated, gesturing at the access pad to enter the mecha. "It's taking me a little longer to figure this out."

Zoltar seethed inwardly at the inference that the Spectran Empire wasn't up to the same standards as Urgosian technology.

"Just let me use my gun!" Jason insisted, flourishing his weapon. A blowtorch was already attached to the end.

"Not if we don't want Urgosian soldiers breathing down our necks the moment we enter." Princess rolled her eyes.

"She's right." Zoltar said. "We want to remain undetected for as long as possible." Certainly _Zoltar_ wanted to remain undetected for as long as possible. He wasn't looking forward to hand-to-hand combat with Urgosian guards.

Princess looked up at him for a moment and smiled gratefully. Zoltar felt his heart jump in his chest. A warm feeling spread through his body, all the way down to his toes. She had forgiven him, then, for his inappropriate comment the day before. After they had returned to Earth, he would have to press his advantage.

"I knew it was too good to last." Jason complained, bringing Zoltar's thoughts back to the task at hand. "You're back to your usual boring self."

"If my 'boring' self keeps us alive, I'll be boring." Zoltar snapped. The thought of being called _boring_, by _the Condor_, of all people, was almost too much to bear. But the Spectran Leader wasn't about to take any unnecessary risks. Not when it could mean his own injury, or death.

"Quite right." Princess smirked, as the hatch opened with an automatic hiss. "All done."

The Swallow jumped inside, quickly followed by the Condor, the Swan, and Zoltar.

Once they were through, Princess entered something into the access pad on the other side, and the hatch closed.

"I left it open." she told the others. "Just press '1' on the pad and we'll be able to get out of here quickly."

"Planning for a fast escape." Jason grinned. "I like it. So where do you want to leave our special 'gift', Princess?"

"I'll see what comes to mind." she winked back at the Condor.

A lump formed in the pit of Zoltar's stomach. What _exactly_ was the relationship between the Condor and the Swan? They certainly appeared friendly. Was he going to have to…

"Guards!" Keyop hissed, and the team melted back into the shadows.

Zoltar looked around frantically. Where were the others? What were they doing?

"What are you doing?" hissed Jason at Zoltar.

A troop of Urgosian guards rounded the corner, coming face to face with the G-Force 'Commander'.

"G-Force!" they cried, raising their weapons at a cringing Zoltar.

Oh, sh…

A yellow and red streak passed by Zoltar's head, landing in the middle of the guards. This was followed by a white flash of lightning down the same path, and suddenly the guards were a pile of smoking bodies.

"Sorry to steal your thunder, Commander." the Swan said, dropping down from the ceiling next to the Spectran Leader.

"Not at all." Zoltar replied, in a choked voice.

"Hey, we all deserve a little fun now and then." Jason smirked, dropping down on Zoltar's other side. "Glad you enjoyed yourself, Prin."

"You're just sorry I outdrew you." the Swan smirked.

"You can't outdraw me." the Condor said in an offended tone. "_No one_ is faster on the draw than _I_ am!"

Zoltar's jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe they were standing there, arguing about this, in the middle of an enemy mecha, with dead soldiers at their feet? Did none of these people have a sense of what was appropriate at this time? 

"I think we need to find the boy and get out of here!" Zoltar growled.

"Stodgy." the Condor rolled his eyes. "Boring. What did I tell you?" Jason elbowed the Swallow.

"Hee hee hee!" Keyop giggled in a high-pitched voice.

Zoltar angrily stalked off down the corridor, no longer desiring to hear the Condor's mocking tone. He had enjoyed Jason's sense of humor back on Center Neptune, but this situation was too stressful for the Spectran Leader to appreciate any attempt at levity.

"It's okay, Mark."

Zoltar felt a soft hand on his shoulder as the voice whispered in his ear. He turned to find Princess walking next to him.

"Jason's just acting up to get to you." Princess pointed out. "He'll be one hundred percent professional the moment we encounter any trouble. You should know that by now."

"I know." Zoltar sighed. Actually, he agreed with the Swan's assessment. Until he had occupied the Eagle's body, Zoltar had never known the Condor to deal with any situation with less than deadly seriousness. Obviously being Jason's friend, as opposed to his enemy, was allowing the Spectran Leader a different insight into the man.

Wasn't that what the purpose of his plan had been, to begin with?

Only, Zoltar hadn't anticipated being on an actual _mission_ with G-Force. Spectra wouldn't move without him. Who would have thought that Captain Doom would have chosen this _exact_ moment to strike at the Federation?

Princess' hand slid off of her Commander's shoulder and down his arm. She squeezed his fingers gently, before releasing him. The gesture relaxed Zoltar, and he was grateful for this small sign of affection.

"Thank you, Princess." he whispered, admiring the rosy blush that stained her cheeks as he gazed at her.

"_Now_ who's got their mind off of the task at hand?" Jason needled him, as the Condor and the Swallow caught up to the 'Eagle' and the Swan.

Somehow, that particular comment didn't bother Zoltar.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They encountered a few more groups of Urgosian soldiers, before finding their way to a large doorway. Groups of guards stood outside, patrolling the area. This clearly indicated that something of importance lay beyond.

"It's possible they're setting up a trap for us." the Swan pointed out, while the Condor gazed longingly at the potential target practice.

"Brrrt… doesn't… doot… look like… dreet… trap."

"The Kid's right." Jason added. "If it were a trap there wouldn't even be half as many guards there. Doom wouldn't want to sacrifice too many men. He's got enough there that he _thinks_ we won't get through."

Zoltar snorted. The Condor certainly had a high opinion of himself. On the other hand, the Spectran Leader had to admit that in this case the man was right. From what they had encountered so far on this mission, the Urgosian guards didn't appear to be any more competent than Spectran soldiers, and Zoltar knew for certain that it would be no problem whatsoever for G-Force to defeat the four dozen or so men standing guard outside the doorway.

Of course, there was always the possibility of stray bullets flying around. Zoltar's plan was to hang back and let the others do the work.

"What's so funny, Commander?" Jason demanded, his hands on his hips.

"You." Zoltar prodded him. "You think you could take them on all by yourself."

"Of course I can." the Condor preened.

"Prove it."

Princess appeared to be amazed, and Keyop's mouth dropped open. The pair looked back and forth from Eagle to Condor, trying to figure out what their Commander's game plan was.

"As you wish." Jason smirked, bowing with a mocking flourish.

As Zoltar had expected, the Condor threw himself into the room, a deadly rain of feather shuriken announcing his presence.

Immediately, the three dozen remaining guards swarmed the dark blue form, attempting to take him down. Their unfamiliarity with the Condor's tactics was their doom.

Jason turned quickly, his arms and legs spinning around him until they were nothing but a blur, felling each soldier as he approached. Soon nothing remained but a pile of bodies surrounding him.

"Nice work." said Zoltar appreciatively, entering the area. The Spectran Leader meant it. He doubted that he personally would have been able to handle even one of those men.

"Jason, that was less than a minute." the Swan said in an awed voice.

"Yeah, I know." the Condor shrugged with exaggerated casualness. "Obviously I should have done better. I would have, if I hadn't been distracted by our Commander here, eating crow."

"Typical." Princess' expression turned to one of mild irritation as she rolled her eyes.

"Droot… showoff!" Keyop muttered.

"I don't get any appreciation around here." Jason huffed, but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

The Swan already had her helmeted ear to the doorway, and she waved her hand at the others, indicating that they should be quiet.

"I just hear muffled voices." she finally reported. "It doesn't sound like a detention area, and there's too much talking for a storage area, so I'm guessing it's some kind of main control room."

"That makes sense." Zoltar replied.

"Breet… what should we… droot…. do?" Keyop asked.

"Well, what do _you_ think?" Zoltar put the question back on the boy.

"Dreep… broop… no other… beep… entrances…" the Swallow looked around carefully. "Doot… doot… just… breep… go in?"

"Sounds good to me." Zoltar encouraged him. "Want to lead the charge?"

"Sure!" The grin on Keyop's face just about split his head in half.

Princess shot her Commander a soft smile, glad to see the Swallow's excitement. Zoltar basked in the glow of her approval. It didn't even bother him that his motives were entirely self-serving; having the Swallow in front prevented the Spectran Leader from having to engage in the majority of any combat.

The Swan and the Condor stood immediately behind the Swallow, with the Commander bringing up the rear. Keyop readied himself as Princess raised her hand toward the access panel that controlled the door. As soon as the entranceway was clear the boy charged into the room beyond, his bolos at the ready. A number of surprised guards turned his way, only to be met with the Swallow's weapon or his flying feet. The Condor and the Swan took out the few who attempted to circle around the boy. Zoltar walked confidently behind the trio, appreciating the perfect execution of his plan.

"Come no further, G-Force!" cried a panicked voice, just as the last soldier dropped to the ground. The four of them turned to see Captain Doom crouching near the floor, holding a small boy in front of his body. The child was unmoving, a stoic expression on his face.

"Amazing how you sound just like Zoltar." the Condor laughed in a chilling tone.

"Just hand over the boy and surrender, Doom." Zoltar demanded with an evil grin, ignoring the Condor's insult. "You know you're defeated."

"On the contrary, Commander." Doom sneered. "I have the Prince. You would _never_ dare risk injuring him."

The young Prince remained silent, staring at a spot on the wall behind the G-Force team. He appeared to be desperately attempting to ignore the position in which he found himself.

"Everything's going to be fine, your Highness." the Swan said in a calm voice. "We're going to take Captain Doom back to Galaxy Security Headquarters on Earth, where he will stand trial for his crimes."

Zoltar nearly smacked himself in the forehead. This damned Federation was too kindhearted. How could they even _contemplate_ not killing the man where he stood?

On the other hand, Zoltar himself had taken advantage of this weakness more times than he could count. As long as he was not directly attacking a member of the team, they refrained from injuring or killing him. It was very useful, and had in fact been the only reason he had escaped death at their hands during more than one encounter with his enemies.

How ironic that the shoe was on the other foot, now.

"You'll never get out of here alive, Doom." the Spectran Leader said with a deadly seriousness, purposely contradicting the Swan's statement. "If you hurt the boy, we have no reason not to hurt you."

"You _wouldn't_…" gasped the Urgosian Captain in shock. It was clear that he had planned on taking advantage of the Federation's weakness in the same way Zoltar often did, and was dumbfounded to find that avenue now closed to him. "You're G-Force… you don't kill unless…"

A white streak flew through the air; the feather shuriken piercing Doom's hand and causing him to pull his arm back from around Prince Oolengin. The moment he was free, the boy ran toward the back wall, where he was quickly intercepted by Princess, as she wrapped him in her wings.

"Thanks for the distraction, Commander." grinned the Condor as they both dashed toward the position of the fallen Doom.

Unfortunately, when they got there a mere second later, all they got was a handful of the Captain's uniform. Mocking laughter echoed around the room.

"You will never catch me, G-Force."

"Damn it!" swore Jason.

"You know, he really _does_ sound like Zoltar." Princess mused. "The voice is just the same."

The Spectran Leader bristled at the insult, but found himself unable to refute the statement without sounding defensive.

"Isn't there any way we can blow up this damned mecha?" he asked in frustration.

"Of course, Commander." Princess winked, passing Prince Oolengin over to the Swallow. She sashayed in exaggerated fashion, glancing over her shoulder to ensure that the 'Eagle' was watching, then expertly opened a panel, quickly fiddling with the various wires and electronic junctions, before slamming it shut.

"I suggest we expedite our departure." she grinned.

"My pleasure, Princess." Zoltar smiled at her, relieved. He was finally getting out of here.

The four of them raced back to the hatch, Prince Oolengin in tow. It opened just as Princess had told them it would, back when they had entered. A moment later, they were standing on the outside of the mecha, and a small detonation shook the section of the spacecraft off to their right.

"Tiny, we need that pickup, pronto!" Jason shouted into his communicator.

The familiar red and blue of the Phoenix rose up in front of them, the elevation platform positioning itself just below their location on the now exploding mecha.

Beads of sweat began to appear on Zoltar's forehead, and then ran down into his eyes. He had enough trouble with this flying stuff when there was no pressure, but now there was the additional stress of the vehicle he was standing on blowing up around his feet. Nervously he took a deep breath and threw himself off of the Urgosian ship just as it broke in half, plummeting toward the surface of Venus.

Adrenaline raced through his body as he frantically flailed his limbs, attempting to find that graceful balance the others managed so easily. They were just approaching the nose of the Phoenix when the force of the explosion reached their backs, slamming them all into the G-Force warship. Princess landed in a crouch, sheltering Oolengin in her arms. Jason somehow managed to land upright, while Keyop and Zoltar went sprawling on their faces.

The dome closed around them and the platform lowered down to the Bridge. Zoltar scrambled to his feet, attempting to ignore the Condor's sardonic grin as he observed his Commander in his most undignified landing position.

But at this moment, the Spectran leader didn't care.

He was just happy to be alive.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Zoltar, Jason, and Tiny walked into the Ready Room, exhausted from their latest mission, but happy that the Federation was safe, once more. No one was more ecstatic than Zoltar, who was grinning from ear to ear at the thought that he had gone on a mission with G-Force and survived. And he had kicked Captain Doom all the way back to Urgos in the bargain!

It had been a good day.

Then, when they had returned to Center Neptune, Chief Anderson had wanted to personally come on board and escort the young Prince off of the Phoenix. A ramp in the back of the ship had been lowered, and Zoltar had gotten to walk off behind them, instead of taking the death-defying leap off of the top of the ship.

The Venusian Royal Family had been thrilled to learn that Prince Oolengin was safe, and had said something about presenting G-Force with medals for their bravery. The Spectran Leader had nearly keeled over laughing. The Venusian Royal Family wanted to present _him_ with a medal! The man who had nearly blown their planet out of orbit! He desperately wished that he could share this delicious irony with someone.

Instead, he celebrated by helping Jason convince Tiny that they should be allowed to have Spaceburgers too, and toasting G-Force with soda cans held high in the air.

After Jason and Zoltar had finished eating, Tiny was just getting started. The Owl settled himself back in his reclining chair, a pile of Spaceburgers by his side. Jason leaned back on the couch casually, sending a sidelong glance in Zoltar's direction, then toward the ping pong table.

"Want to play?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in a challenging manner.

Zoltar thought quickly. He had researched ping pong on the Federation internet, and it didn't appear to be that difficult. Surely he could beat this arrogant Condor.

"Definitely." he grinned back at Jason.

The Condor jumped up, grabbing a paddle and tossing the other one in the air, so that it fell neatly into Zoltar's lap. Tiny looked over at the two, obviously settling in for a long match. This appeared to be regular entertainment in the G-Force Ready Room.

Zoltar stood up, paddle in hand, walking to the unoccupied end of the ping pong table. From what he recalled, he only had to hit the ball back over to his opponent's side, ensuring that it bounced at least once on the table after crossing the net. He also recalled that he could only allow one bounce on his own side, else he would lose the point.

Jason tossed a small, white ball into the air, gently tapping it with the paddle and sending it over to Zoltar's side of the table. It bounced lightly and Zoltar tapped it back. Jason returned the ball again, his wrist flexing in a smooth movement as the Condor bent his knees, getting into a kind of half-crouching position and bouncing up and down as he played.

The image was so comical that Zoltar had to laugh, and the white ball sailed past his ear.

"Point!" smirked Jason. "One-nothing!"

"Lucky shot!" Zoltar protested, and attempted to concentrate again. The ball passed back and forth between them for a few moments, then bounced on Zoltar's side of the table and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" the Spectran Leader cried, rubbing his arm.

"You're supposed to hit the ball with the _paddle_, Mark." Jason taunted him.

"You just wait!" Zoltar cried.

The 'Commander' grinned gleefully as he returned a particularly nasty serve of the Condor's, but unfortunately, the ball did not connect with his opponent's side of the table, and bounced onto the floor instead.

"Three-nothing!" sang Jason.

Zoltar growled.

Eight shots later, Jason had won, eleven-zero.

"Wow, Mark, what's going on with you?" Jason asked teasingly. "I don't remember the last time you played that badly!"

Tiny chuckled from his chair, his mouth full of Spaceburger.

Zoltar seethed. If the Commander could do this, then so could he. He had gotten the hang of it now, and he would be able to beat the Condor.

"Let's play again!" he demanded.

"Just what I wanted to hear." said Jason, a mischievous glint in his eye.

88888

Two hours later, Zoltar banged his hands against the Ready Room computer console in frustration. Jason had beaten him twelve times… in a row! Zoltar hadn't scored a single point until the seventh game, and even in the last game had only scored three points. The sight of the Condor's mocking, gleeful face filled him with rage. How _dare_ he beat Zoltar, Leader of the Spectran Empire, and act so smug about it?

The Condor and the Owl had left, laughing at their Commander's ignominious defeat, Zoltar seething in their wake. He had finally been left alone in the Ready Room with access to a Galaxy Security computer… only he was too angry to make sense of what he was seeing on the screen, much less make a serious attempt to guess the Commander's password.

He laid his head down on the console, burying his face in his arms. He could barely comprehend that he had traveled all of these light years and infiltrated the G-Force team, only to suffer such a humiliating defeat at…. ping pong.

This game was so simple! A little white ball…

And Zoltar had been thoroughly beaten by a man barely more than half his age.

A moan of frustration escaped his lips, just as he heard the door to the room open.

"Mark?"

He recognized the voice instantly.

"Not now, Princess."

"I heard about what happened." she said, coming over to where he sat, resting her hand on his arm.

Zoltar groaned again. He supposed half the quadrant had now heard of the sound thrashing he had received in this ridiculous contest.

"Is it _really_ worth getting this upset about?" Princess asked in surprise. "It's only just a game."

Zoltar looked up, staring at her in shock. A game? It wasn't just a _game_! It was a symbol of his fight against the Federation, his many battles with G-Force, his planet's…

He was being ridiculous.

It _was_ just a game.

He had allowed his competitive nature to take over again, making this small contest the center of his personal universe. It was aggravating, the way this beast would rise up inside of him, demanding that all of his enemies be ground into the dust. It hadn't used to be that way, when he was a child. Nor even when he first became a man. It was only….

It was only after he had linked with the Great Spirit.

He had suddenly been consumed with this desire to thwart all who opposed him, to crush everyone who dared attempt to prevent him from doing what he wanted, taking what he wanted…

People like the Federation. People like G-Force.

That desire in him had been fading, over the past few days, but it had suddenly risen up again as he had competed with Jason in this meaningless contest of useless skill.

He looked at Princess, who was staring at him, concern radiating from her luminous green eyes.

Princess was the Swan… his enemy…

But suddenly, he didn't want to crush her into the ground.

He only wanted to crush her lips to his, as their bodies met in a furious passion…

No! This wasn't right either! He couldn't simply trade one unfounded emotional extreme for another.

Although, these feelings he had for Princess weren't exactly unfounded.

The confusion in Zoltar's mind settled, and he found himself smiling gently at the exquisite creature beside him.

"You're right, Princess." he said. "Thanks for reminding me of that."

She smiled back at him, squeezing his arm gently.

"I was just going to watch a movie." she said. "Do you want to join me?"

"I can't think of anything I'd like better." Zoltar replied, moving over to sit next to her on the couch.

Princess chose a movie from the database, and settled back on the sofa. Zoltar's arm moved from the back of the couch to across her shoulders, and she smiled, nestling her shoulder in the crook of his arm.

Zoltar paid no attention to the film, but merely enjoyed the feel of Princess' head lying on his shoulder, the warm, clean sent of her hair wafting up to his nostrils as she reclined in his embrace.

His original purpose for being on Earth was momentarily forgotten, as Zoltar found something much more important.

Peace.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mark stood on the large balcony at the front of the Spectran Royal Palace, leaning on its elaborate stone balustrade. He stared at the sea of people below him, all pushing closer to hear what their 'Leader' had to say to them.

As the Commander of G-Force, Mark had often spoken to hundreds of reporters, including cameras broadcasting his image and words to other planets. But this was an entirely different scale of public address. For the first time, he was actually grateful for the obscuring purple mask he was forced to wear.

There were literally thousands of people in the Commander's view, spreading toward the horizon as far as he could see, across the broad plaza in front of the Palace and down the hill leading into Spectre City. To the right of the plaza was a large square that Mark knew to be the Military Parade Grounds, and that area was awash in green-uniformed soldiers.

The crowd had let out a loud cheer when he had stepped into their view, and it had echoed throughout the plaza and reverberated back in his ears for five long minutes.

Cameras had been set up off to the side of the 'Spectran Leader', ready to broadcast his words and actions to the entire Spectran Empire.

If only Mark could work up enough courage to speak.

Behind him stood a silent Xan, and a Galaxy Girl Mark assumed was Tani. He didn't know what had happened to Yol, and he didn't want to ask. All he knew was that Xan had 'taken care of it'. A ring of green-uniformed guards lined the balcony behind them.

Mark knew what he was supposed to say, and looking out at the bright, expectant faces of the Spectran people, he was suddenly confident that it was the _right_ thing to say. He and Xan had decided that a bold course of action was required. There was no room for slow maneuvering. This was an all or nothing proposition, and Mark was determined to throw himself into the cause, to end this war in any way possible.

"People of Spectra," he greeted them, his arms wide, as if to encompass them all in his embrace, "it is with sorrow in my heart, and apologies on my lips, that I greet you."

The crowd quieted, not expecting to hear this from the mouth of Lord Zoltar. It was rare to hear Zoltar apologize for _anything_.

"Long have you suffered the burden of this terrible war, between Spectra and the Federation." Mark said seriously, his expression one of grave concern. "You have all sacrificed for the glory of the Empire." 'Zoltar' shook his head regretfully.

"You have sacrificed your foodstuffs, to supply our soldiers. You have sacrificed basic comforts, to provide necessary resources to construct new ships. And the greatest sacrifice of all: you have given the lives of your sons and daughters to the Cause."

Mark bowed his head as a gesture of respect, touching his heart in Spectran fashion, to show that he prayed for the souls of the departed Spectrans. For the moment, the Commander pushed aside the errant thought that he and the G-Force team had been personally responsible for a large percentage of those deaths.

Now was not the time for such self-contemplation.

The citizens in front bowed their heads as well, the movement passing like a wave over the crowd and into the horizon. The sorrow of the Spectran people was clearly evident, and Mark felt a tear coming to his eye.

"It is a terrible tragedy that so many Spectrans have been lost in this terrible war." Mark said honestly. The Commander had often regretted the needless waste of lives that the war had necessitated, and the thought that he might be able to stop the bloodshed… on _both_ sides of the battle… was a very emotional one for the Eagle.

Surreptitiously, he turned away slightly, wiping at his eye through his mask.

Mark did not realize at first that he had unknowingly turned in the direction of one of the cameras, and the image of the Spectran Leader crying for his people was broadcast throughout the Empire. Shouts of support swelled forth for Lord Zoltar, the citizens of Spectra declaring their unequivocal support of their Leader.

Mark was overwhelmed by the reaction he was seeing from his audience. He had had no idea how loved Zoltar was among the Spectran People. His view of Zoltar through the Federation's eyes had not allowed for the concept that the purple-masked man could actually be adored by the citizens of his planet.

The Commander cleared his throat, and continued.

"These sacrifices have not been in vain." 'Zoltar' assured the people. "The Spectran Empire has expanded its borders, obtaining the necessary resources to support our people for generations to come, in peace and prosperity."

"But where is that peace?" Mark asked rhetorically, looking around from left to right, encompassing his entire audience within his gaze. "We have fought so long, and sacrificed so much, and yet the war drags on; our brave soldiers battling with the Federation day after day."

"I say that we have had enough!" Mark declared boldly, raising his fist in the air.

For a moment there was silence, and the Spectran people stood with shocked expressions etched on their faces.

A lone voice was heard from the middle of the crowd, drifting up through the silence to reach the Commander's ears.

"We have had enough!"

More voices were heard, and within seconds thousands of people were shouting in unison.

"Enough! Enough! Enough!"

The chant grew louder, until it was thundering in Mark's ears. Even the solders were screaming, pumping their fists in the air to emphasize their words.

A swell of relief rose in the Commander's chest, overwhelming him with its intensity.

They were willing to listen to him. They wanted to end the war as much as he did. Perhaps this wasn't as hopeless as he had thought.

Mark raised his hands high in the air, indicating that he wished to speak again.

"I have heard your voices, and I cannot express how much it pleases me to know that we share the same view of this war." he said. "It gives me faith that I am doing the right thing."

There was an expectant hush among the audience, as they awaited the 'Spectran Leader's' next words.

"Yesterday, I told the Great Spirit that I thought the Spectran Empire should open negotiations with the Federation, for cessation of hostilities." Mark declared.

The crowd cheered again.

"The Luminous One disagreed."

The people became angry. They shouted and cried, screaming their displeasure with the Great Spirit.

Mark held up his hands as he had before, waiting until the crowd was silent and focusing on his words once again.

"But I will not let that stop me from doing what is right."

This time, the cries of approval hit the Commander like a wall of bricks, crashing over him and nearly sending him to his knees.

"This war will end!" he shouted. "It _must_ end, for the good of the Spectran people! For the good of the Federation people! For the good of _all_ people!"

"I am recalling all Spectran troops back to the Empire!" Mark declared boldly, almost feeling as if he actually _were_ Zoltar. "Our sons and daughters shall return home to us, and I will contact the Federation, asking for a peaceful end to our hostilities!"

A joyous roar filled the square, the plaza, and the entirety of Spectre City. Mark imagined that the noise could be heard on the other side of the planet.

At last, the Commander dared to turn around, and look at Xan.

The Blackbird was cheering, as were Tani and the soldiers behind him. Xan stepped forward and knelt, kissing the Commander's hands as he did so.

"Lord Zoltar," he declared, "we are all in your debt. You are our _true_ leader, showing us the way to peace and prosperity."

The Blackbird stepped forward, gazing down at the people below.

"Long live Prince Zoltar!" he cried.

Immediately the cheer was taken up, and the crowd began applauding _Prince_ Zoltar, the rightful Leader of the Spectran people.

Mark grinned, clasping Xan's arm gratefully.

The citizens of the Spectran Empire were on his side.

Now, he only had to get past the Great Spirit.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Zoltar smiled to himself. Last night, watching the movie with Princess, he had really felt like he had gotten closer to her. They had simply held each other on the couch, but he had sensed a deep emotional connection between them, stronger than any connection he had ever had with the Luminous One.

As the Leader of the Spectran Empire, Zoltar did not want for the physical pleasures females could give him, yet the Great Spirit had forbid him from ever emotionally attaching himself to a woman. Zoltar had wondered at the restriction, but now he understood why the Luminous One had thought it necessary.

An emotional attachment, such as the bond he was forming with Princess, was far stronger than the forced connection he had willingly submitted himself to, in order to gain the Luminous One's trust. Too late, he had discovered that the connection had changed him, so that nothing truly mattered except the Great Spirit's desires... and he no longer cared that this change had occurred.

But now…

Zoltar finally understood why an inner voice had urged him not to reveal his plans to the Luminous One. It was not because he had been afraid of failure. It was not because he had wanted to appear the hero, handing G-Force over to the Great Spirit on a silver platter.

It was because he had known that the Luminous One would refuse him. He had never been away from Spectra for more than twenty-four hours. Deep down, he knew that physical proximity was necessary, in order to maintain his connection with the mysterious alien.

And he had wanted to see what would happen when that connection was weakened.

The bond between them hadn't been broken. It was still there. Zoltar could feel it. He heard a voice inside of him, screaming at him to access the Galaxy Security Systems, download as much information as he could, and head back to Spectra as quickly as possible.

Only, now there was another voice, telling him that he was already here, and that he should get to know Princess better. That he could wait to locate more information, and instead spend his time with the Swan.

The two voices warred with each other, until they gave Zoltar a headache. Finally, late last night, after Princess had retired to her quarters (alone, Zoltar hadn't felt it prudent to attempt to follow her… yet) Zoltar had compromised.

He would stay on Earth so that he could beat the Condor at ping pong. And if he happened to get closer to Princess in the meantime… well, that wasn't a problem either.

The Spectran Leader spent the entire night practicing at the ping pong table in the G-Force Ready Room. That satisfied the competitiveness of the first voice, as well as the need to remain near his new friends expressed by the second.

His friends… he realized that they truly _were_ his friends. Despite their ping pong contest of the day before, Zoltar understood that he looked upon Jason as a peer… a companion… someone he enjoyed being around. Tiny and Keyop were also amusing comrades, although he didn't feel as close to them as he did to Jason.

Or Princess.

She was a friend on an entirely different level… someone he was close to, but wanted to be closer to. Even though Zoltar wasn't _really_ her Commander, he felt the barrier of their positions between them. Of course, if she knew who he _truly_ was, the barrier between them would be that much higher…

But she _didn't_ know.

How much longer would he have this opportunity? No matter how long he ignored the voices in his head, Zoltar knew that soon he would have to return to Spectra. Yol and Xan would not be able to hold the real Commander forever.

But first, he was going to show that Condor just _who_ was the better ping pong player.

Jason sauntered into the Ready Room, and seemed surprised to find his Commander already there.

"Did you go to bed, Mark?" he asked with a drawl. "You look like you could use some sleep."

"What matters is whether or not _you_ got any rest." Zoltar grinned. "Are you up for another challenge?" The Spectran Leader gestured to the ping pong table.

"Don't tell me that you've been obsessed with that all night!" Jason smirked. "I didn't realize that I had that much of an effect on you, Commander."

"I think you're trying to distract me with your insults." Zoltar said smoothly. "Let's try it out, Jason."

"You're on!"

Jason's face immediately became that of the Condor: it's sharp lines taking on a grim expression of concentration that the Spectran Leader knew all too well.

It was the look of a man who would not accept defeat.

But Zoltar intended to shove it down his throat.

In the nicest way possible, of course.

His inner voices both quieted down, and Zoltar served, slamming the ball into the center of his opponent's side, where it bounced and whizzed past a surprised Jason's face.

"That's one-nothing, I believe." Zoltar said, with exaggerated casualness.

"Lucky shot.' Jason grimaced.

And then the competition began in earnest.

The white ball flew through the air, reaching speeds of one hundred kilometers per hour at times, the two men sweating and giving their all to every shot. Zoltar's hours of practice the previous night had paid off, and he was matching the Condor, shot for shot.

In fact, he was doing better than matching. He was _beating_ the Condor. Zoltar smirked, secretly thrilled to be thrashing his longtime enemy, even if it wasn't in the manner he had often dreamed of.

After a few rounds, Tiny entered the room. Quietly he reclined on his chair, reaching for a Spaceburger even as he did so. He appeared to be fascinated by the contest between the two men.

Zoltar was ahead, three games when Princess and Keyop entered the Ready Room. At first, Zoltar was able to ignore them, but then they set up their instruments. From his position behind the ping pong table, Zoltar had a perfect view of the Swan as she held her instrument, bending over to adjust something on her amplifier.

His mouth went dry, and dimly he heard Jason crowing.

"My point!"

Zoltar shook his head. It would not do to be distracted now.

But Princess lifted her head and smiled at him.

"You can do it, Mark!" she called out, sending a slow thrill down Zoltar's spine.

Her confidence buoyed Zoltar's spirits, and he was able to take the next game.

But then, she began playing her instrument.

Princess' hips swayed to the beat, and Zoltar found himself lost in watching the mesmerizing rhythm of her body as it sensuously moved back and forth, while her hands gently strummed the music.

The next thing he knew, Jason was laughing at him, gleefully announcing that he had won the game.

"I think that's enough for today." Zoltar said.

"Oh no… we have to play at least one more…" Jason insisted, "unless you're afraid that I'll beat you…"

"You won't beat me!" Zoltar declared, although that was _exactly_ what he was afraid of. Princess was proving to be _entirely_ too much of a distraction. All he could think about was the way she had felt in his arms the previous night…

"So, then, we're on for another game?" Jason arched his eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"Well…"

The viewscreen in the Ready Room shimmered, and an image of the tiresome robot appeared on it.

"Team! I have important news!" the robot announced.

"What is it _this time_, Zark?" Jason asked in an annoyed tone.

Zoltar was taken aback. _This_ was Zark? This inane, self-important robot who just yesterday had wasted his time for hours with his meaningless blather? _This_ was the person to whom Princess made reports, and who made recommendations to Chief Anderson?

The command structure of Galaxy Security was obviously much shakier than Spectran Intelligence had ever suspected.

"Susan has intercepted a transmission from the Spectran Empire!" Zark declared. "This is important news! The Chief is monitoring it right now, and he wants all of you to watch it as well."

Everyone gathered around the viewscreen, awaiting the transmission Zark was about to play. No one was more anxious than Zoltar. A transmission from Spectra? Whatever could it be?

An image of a man in a purple mask, speaking from a stone balcony on the front of the Spectran Royal Palace appeared on the screen.

"People of Spectra," the man said, "it is with sorrow in my heart, and apologies on my lips, that I greet you."

Zoltar's jaw dropped to the floor.

Yol and Xan had failed in their duty. The Commander was free.

He had to return to Spectra.

_Now_.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Zoltar paced the small shack at the airfield back and forth for perhaps the hundredth time that evening. The G-Force team had been called in for a special conference with Chief Anderson and 7-Zark-7, and the transmission had been discussed in detail. Analyses had been run by every conceivable department of Galaxy Security, and everyone concurred that 'Zoltar's' speech had been forthright, and that there was no sign of deceit from the man delivering it.

Except, that the man delivering it had not been Zoltar.

But no one else knew that, other than Zoltar himself. And he was hardly in a position to point this out.

What the hell was the Commander doing? Did he understand the implications of his announcement? Did he have any concept of the pain and suffering the Great Spirit would cause, when he learned of this?

The Commander had to be stopped. _Immediately_.

The familiar voice inside his head had now taken over, and Zoltar's hysterical urge to return to Spectra and re-take control of his own body was reaching frantic levels.

But, even now, the _other_ voice in his head was still demanding to be heard. If he left, he would never be in a position to speak with the G-Force team… to speak with _Princess_… again. At least, not in a friendly manner. They would once again become his enemies, and he would be obliged to defeat them… to kill them…

Zoltar didn't want to think about killing Princess. He held on to the desperate hope that she, at least, could be convinced to surrender, and lead a new life on Spectra.

But then, even if she did, would the Great Spirit allow her to have a place in Zoltar's life?

Zoltar knew the answer. It was better that she stayed behind, on Earth, and never came into contact with him again. He _had_ to leave.

Unfortunately, despite the 'positive' nature of 'Zoltar's' speech, Center Neptune and Galaxy Security Headquarters were on lockdown, and Zoltar was completely unable to get his hands on any kind of spacecraft, even as the Commander of G-Force.

But he did have _other_ alternatives.

He had managed to get ahold of a deep space transmitter at Center Neptune, taking it off the station, and back to the Commander's house. Any message he sent would eventually be tracked to this location, but by that time, it wouldn't matter.

He _had_ to act as soon as possible.

The device was not calibrated for the secret Spectran transmission protocols that Zoltar would be forced to use, and so the Spectran Leader was forced to wait as the machine processed his instructions and recalibrated itself, for over two hours.

At first, with his frantic need for action, Zoltar had attempted to pace the length of the house, but he kept bumping into various piles of things… books, discarded towels and pieces of the Eagle's civilian uniform, boxes, musical recording discs, and other random possessions. With a desperate need to do something… _anything_… the Spectran Leader began to toss these items into the empty boxes. Then he progressed to placing them in drawers and on shelves where it appeared that they belonged, and then he had gotten on his hands and knees and scrubbed the floor of the house, followed by the walls, and the entire kitchen. The green fuzz on the bathroom wall had been carefully scraped off and placed inside of a small plastic container, and put inside of the cooling unit, as had the similar growths on the food items already stored in the cooling unit and on the coffee table.

Lastly, Zoltar made the bed, military style, as he had done as a child.

Ninety minutes had passed, and now the entire house was sparkling, cleaner than it had obviously been in decades.

But Zoltar still had time on his hands.

The Spectran Leader paced back and forth, nearly wearing a hole in the floor with his sharp, angry footsteps. Occasional howls of frustration punctuated the otherwise silent abode.

Finally, a soft ding announced that the transmission device had completed its recalibration. Zoltar dashed over to the machine, immediately accessing his subroutines and initiating a communication to the Spectran Empire.

The transmission was quickly answered, and shortly thereafter Yol's image stared back at Zoltar from the screen.

"Master?" the Blackbird asked incredulously, before regaining his usual severe expression.

"What is the password?" he demanded.

"The password is 'mentor', now transformed into 'guidance'." Zoltar replied, as calmly as he could. He understood why this procedure was necessary (he had even designed the damn protocols himself) but resented the precious seconds of delay they created.

"Master, the Commander is free!" Yol cried, bowing his head in shame. "I had been sent by the Great Spirit to perform a task in the Yaku Province, and while I was gone, he somehow overcame my brother and spoke to the Spectran people on your behalf…"

"I know!" snapped Zoltar, nearly screaming at the tiny screen. "Why do you think I am contacting you? How the hell could this happen?"

"I do not know, Master." Yol was nearly sobbing with the distress of his failure. "Xan cannot be found, and I am worried that the Commander has killed him. No one else will assist me, as they do not understand that it is not truly _you_ who…"

"Who… _what_…?" Zoltar seethed.

"Sire… the people… they adore you… him… you…"

"What?"

"They are crying out your name in the streets, praising you to the skies, and cursing the Great Spirit in the same breath! I am unable to stop them, for the Spectran Armies have joined in this treason! They… they are calling you _Prince_ Zoltar!"

"Oh, Luminous One… it is worse than I thought!" Zoltar cried, clutching at the edges of the table upon which the device rested.

"What has the Great Spirit done?" Zoltar asked nervously.

"Nothing… he is in Stasis." Yol revealed. "He is not scheduled to awaken for another three days."

"Then, we have a reprieve." Zoltar declared grimly. "We must act now! Here is what I want you to do…"

88888

Zoltar drove the Commander's transport vehicle off of the airfield, regretting that the time had come to depart this planet. He had to risk whatever alarms would be set, and steal a spacecraft. There was no other choice, now.

But as he turned the vehicle onto the road, moving toward the nearest military installation, the bracelet on his wrist came to life.

"This is a Priority One alert! All G-Force members are to report to Center Neptune _immediately_!"

Zoltar panicked briefly, wondering what he should do. He heard the other team members responding, and then his bracelet beeped loudly, glowing red.

"Priority One! Priority One! Where are you, Commander?"

"I'm on my way."

Zoltar bowed his head. Why had he felt the compulsion to respond? An intense desire to gather with his friends, and fight alongside them?

Perhaps this could still work. He could make use of a spacecraft at Center Neptune. But he knew that he had to do it quickly.

Because there wasn't much time left.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"So, what's our next move?" Mark asked Xan. The two of them were sitting in Zoltar's personal retreat. Mark had agreed to return after the speech, mostly because he was now in great demand; enough so that the Spectran people insisted on seeing him every few hours, at least. Everywhere the Commander went, people stopped him to say a few words of gratitude, or offer their thanks. Mark appreciated that citizens of Spectra approved of what he had done, but it was making it difficult to 'lay low'. The Great Spirit had been mysteriously quiet since Mark's speech, and Xan and the Commander had quickly begun to nervously wonder why the alien had not attempted to contact 'Zoltar'.

Mala, however, had not been so deficient. She and Sara had cornered Mark and Xan in Zoltar's office, demanding to know what was going on. 'Zoltar' simply replied that he had the best interests of the Spectran people at heart, and that she should keep her nose out of it.

Mala had looked strangely at him then, studying her 'brother' speculatively for a long moment before speaking quietly.

"I can understand your desire to see a free Spectran people." she had said. "I even share that desire. I only question whether it is truly possible."

"It _is_ possible." Mark had said firmly, his face a mask of determination.

Mala had leaned close to him, her lips less than an inch from his ear.

"Then… this _one_ time… I will trust you." she had whispered. She had turned quickly on her heel and left the room, and briefly Mark had wondered if she had actually said what he had thought she did.

They had not heard from her since.

Yol was another matter. He had been sent by the Great Spirit to the Yaku Province a couple of days before, and the Blackbird had returned only hours ago. He had obviously left Yaku the moment he had seen 'Zoltar's' broadcast. Yol would obviously have figured out that Mark had 'escaped', so Xan decided to make himself scarce. He was hiding in Zoltar's quarters, avoiding his brother at all costs, in order to avoid a confrontation with Yol. Mark understood Xan's reticence, but it was making things highly inconvenient.

"Now that the troops are actually beginning to return to Spectra, the people are seeing that you meant what you said during your speech." Xan informed Mark. "Still, it has only been about twenty-four hours since _Prince_ Zoltar declared himself. We need to act further, to solidify our position and prevent the Great Spirit from…"

Footsteps echoed in the corridor, and Xan immediately hid himself, while Mark went to open the door.

"Thank the Spirit I found you!" the Galaxy Girl cried as she entered. "Where is Xan?"

Mark was unable to tell if the woman was Sara or Tani. The two women were identical, in the same manner that Yol and Xan were nearly impossible to tell apart.

But Xan had no such trouble.

"What is it, Tani?" he asked, as he stepped out from his place of concealment.

"Yol, and Sara…" Tani said breathlessly. "I overheard them speaking! They have orders from Lord Zoltar!"

"The _real_ Lord Zoltar." she clarified, looking askance at Mark.

"You know?" Xan was astonished.

"I heard Yol explaining it to Sara." Tani nodded. "It all makes sense now: why the Master would betray the Great Spirit in this way… it wasn't the Master at all!" she glared at Xan accusingly.

"You know how I have longed to break the Great Spirit's control over the Master and Mistress." Xan defended his actions. "The Mistress hasn't been as affected as the Master; likely because Lord Zoltar spends much more time in conference with the Luminous Once. But still, you have noticed the changes in them…"

"Oh, yes, I have noticed." said Tani disgustedly. "I was overjoyed when the Master spoke to the people yesterday. But now, to learn that it wasn't truly he…"

She looked at Xan and Mark, despair written across her face.

"I only hope that you have placed your faith into the right hands." she said to Xan.

"I have." Xan nodded firmly. "The Commander is a great man, and willing to help our planet, in order to end this war that plagues both of our peoples."

"I have trusted you since we were both children, Xan," Tani said, "and I trust you in this as well. That is why I have come to tell you that Yol and Sara are leaving for Earth right now."

"Now?" Mark cried, "What are they doing?"

"They are taking Dr. Mansonstein with them." Tani said, "And some of his equipment. I gathered from what they said that they also intend to strike at the heart of Galaxy Security. That is all I know."

"I must protect them!" Mark declared, his purple cape swirling as he turned to stride out of the room.

"I agree." Xan replied grimly, moving with the Commander through the door, a nervous Tani following behind. "If Yol manages to attack Galaxy Security, it will seem as if what you have been doing here is false: a deliberate attempt to mislead the Federation. The war will continue. We must stop this… invasion."

"They are leaving from Docking Bay Five." Tani reported. "But you must hurry!"

"Thank you for telling us this." Xan said to the Galaxy Girl. "But you must now return to the Mistress. Yol and Sara must not suspect that you…"

"I understand." Tani bowed slightly, before running off down the corridor, in the opposite direction from Mark and Xan.

"This way." Xan showed Mark the path they were to take. "We should not encounter any patrols on this route. We must get to Docking Bay Five as quickly as possible!"

The two men hurried through the hallway the Blackbird had indicated. The entrance was somewhat obscure, and Mark had had to offer his handprint to a cleverly disguised wall panel in order to access it. Within moments, they had arrived at the Docking Ring, emerging out into a main corridor where green-uniformed soldiers patrolled.

The two men had to reduce their speed, appearing to walk with purposeful intent, but not hurrying overmuch. As they passed, the Spectran guards bowed low, some cheering 'Lord Zoltar' loudly. Mark smiled and waved his hand at them, but inside, his mind was frantic. Whatever could Zoltar be planning? He had to stop that ship!

But as Mark and Xan arrived at Docking Bay Five, they saw the last door on a stealth warship closing. Quickly, Mark grabbed Xan by the collar, throwing him into the rapidly disappearing entrance and jumping in behind. The maneuver was more difficult to accomplish without the use of Birdstyle, but somehow the Commander managed, falling into an inelegant heap on the floor inside of the craft.

"We have to figure out what Yol is planning!" Mark told Xan as he scrambled to his feet. "Where is the Bridge?"

But even as the Commander attempted to re-group, the sound of marching footsteps was heard coming toward them.

The Blackbird and the Eagle disappeared into the shadows, just as Yol appeared around the corner, a squadron of Spectran goons behind him.

"Come on out, Commander!" he called mockingly. "Our sensors detected your unauthorized entrance onto the ship. We know you are here." The guards behind Yol all raised their weapons, pointing them at various places around the room.

"Hide!" Mark whispered to Xan. "They don't know that you support me! With luck, you can still stop them!" He didn't know if the Blackbird would obey his order, but he had to reveal himself, regardless.

The Commander flew down from the ceiling, reaching for a weapon he realized too late wasn't there. He was so used to being the Eagle that he had momentarily forgotten whose costume he wore.

Despite the setback, the Eagle fought for all he was worth. He landed feet first on the soldiers in front, crushing their noses and sending their previously rigid forms crumpling to the floor. He sprung off of their falling bodies, doing a backflip that landed him upright in front of Yol, and moved fluidly into a fighting stance.

All of the remaining soldiers' weapons pointed immediately at Mark's position.

"I will _not_ let you attack the Federation!" he shouted. "Spectra must end this war!"

Immediately, the soldiers behind Yol appeared uneasy.

"This really _is_ Lord Zoltar!" one of them exclaimed. "You said it was an imposter!"

The men all turned accusingly toward Yol.

"He _is_ an imposter." Yol sneered. "He didn't hesitate to kill two of you, just now. "

"They are not dead, only unconscious." Mark refuted the Blackbird's claims, attempting to sway the guards. "All I ask is that Spectra be given a chance for peace! If you attack the Federation now, that chance may be forever lost!"

"This man is a traitor, and _I_ am giving you orders on behalf of the Luminous One!" snarled Yol.

One of the guards lowered his weapon, apparently uncertain as to the proper course of action.

Without warning, Yol whirled on his foot, striking the man's neck with his fingers and breaking it instantly. He returned to his former position.

"Anyone else have _doubts_?" the Blackbird snarled.

The men all raised their weapons and pointed them aggressively at Mark.

Mark threw himself at Yol, thrusting his leg out in a devastating side kick. Yol avoided hit, skirting the attack and sending a vicious punch at Mark's face. The Commander expertly blocked the move, returning the punch with one of his own.

The Blackbird and the Commander fought quickly and skillfully, the two of them a blur of movement to the startled observers.

"Now!" Yol shouted.

Mark barely had time to wonder what was happening when bands of golden light shot out from the soldiers' weapons, encompassing both him, and the Blackbird he fought. The light rippled and surged, winding itself around his body, constraining him and preventing further movement. Yol, who was subjected to the same treatment, merely laughed at the surprise on his opponent's face.

"It is over, _Commander_." he sneered.

The two of them lay upon the ground, bound by the golden restraints. One of the guards came up to Yol and did something behind his back, causing the shining ropes to fall from the Blackbird's body.

Yol stood up, brushing off his uniform and smiling contemptuously at the bound, purple-garbed man below him.

"I _was_ expecting you sooner, _Commander_." he gloated. "I'm surprised it took you this long to find us."

Mark ground his teeth in frustration. It was a trap! He and Xan had been set up! Yol had _wanted_ him to board the ship. He had been waiting for him. Had Tani betrayed them, or had she been deceived as well?

The Commander's only chance now was the possibility that Xan had gotten away. He hoped Yol's brother would be able to stop this senseless attack.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Thank you all for gathering here so quickly." Chief Anderson said brusquely, once the entire team was gathered inside of his office. "I have grave news."

"What is it?" Princess asked, her face a mask of concern.

"We have word from one of our operatives that a secret attack is being launched at the Federation, even as we speak."

Zoltar's jaw dropped to the floor. Despite the idiotic robots running Galaxy Security's computer systems, it would seem that their information was top notch. Zoltar had only given Yol orders to attack a couple of hours ago.

"But I thought old Purple Pointy Ears wanted to _end_ the war!" Jason shouted angrily. "Or was it all some kind of trick to lull us into a false sense of security?" The Condor was obviously disgusted by the thought of such an unethical tactic, and for a brief moment, Zoltar felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"From the information I have gathered, it would appear that this attack is being mounted by a group of renegade military personnel who disagree with Zoltar's recent move toward peace." Anderson said wryly. "On the surface, this does not look like Zoltar's doing. But then, you can never truly tell with Zoltar."

Zoltar grimaced. It appeared that the Chief knew him better than he had thought. Who would have guessed that his tactics would be so transparent to an _honorable_ institution like Galaxy Security?

"In any case, this is an attack on the Federation… specifically, _us_." Anderson concluded.

"_Us_?" Jason spat. "What the hell does that mean?"

The Chief grimaced at the Condor's choice of language, but under the circumstances, Zoltar thought it quite appropriate. After all, what would _he_ say if he had been taken unawares by a stealth attack?

"I think what Jason is trying to say is, 'Whom, exactly, are they attacking?'" Zoltar clarified on the Condor's behalf.

"Our intelligence states that they are heading toward Earth. It is only a supposition, but the agent thinks that the target might be Galaxy Security Headquarters itself."

Zoltar blanched. That wasn't entirely correct, but it wasn't too far off. Who the hell was this 'agent', and how could he get rid of him?

"In any case, your mission is to intercept the Spectran attack vessel, and prevent it from reaching Earth." Anderson ordered them.

"By any means possible?" Jason asked with a grim smile. It was obvious that the Condor was taking this attempt to destroy Galaxy Security personally.

"It would be preferable if you could stop this invasion force _without_ destroying them." the Chief stated firmly. "If Zoltar is willing to negotiate for peace, then I, for one, would like to give him every opportunity to do so. Destroying a Spectran vessel full of soldiers, regardless of their intent, would make a peace treaty difficult. President Kane agrees with me on this."

Zoltar grinned to himself. He hadn't even thought of _that_ particular angle to this situation. Yol's attack force would have a distinct advantage.

"Understood, Chief." Zoltar replied, hiding his elation. "We will attempt to deal with them in a non-destructive manner."

Anderson nodded at the G-Force team.

"Good luck."

88888

Mark pulled at the golden restraints binding his body, but was unable to dislodge them even the slightest amount. He lay on a cold metallic floor, in a room that was completely bare of even a light fixture. The glowing bands around him provided all of the illumination he required.

The door was flush with the wall; the crack outlining it so fine that he had to squint to even make it out. There were no fixtures for opening it on his side of the wall.

Even as he struggled, Mark began to feel the stirrings of despair. There had been a few occasions before, during his years as Commander of G-Force, where he had felt this way, and always he had been able to push these feelings aside, hanging onto the hope that something… _anything_… would happen, to allow him to escape.

But now, that ability to hold onto hope was fast diminishing. The only one who could help him now was Xan, and even if the Blackbird had somehow managed to escape capture, how could he… ?

The indiscernible crack in the wall widened, and light spilled into the tiny chamber.

"Commander!" taunted Yol, entering the room and delivering a swift kick to the bound Eagle at his feet. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Mark spat at the Blackbird's feet, but the man was too nimble for the bound Commander to make his shot.

"Guard!" Yol motioned to a green-uniformed soldier who had accompanied him, then gestured to the prone Eagle.

The soldier moved forward, rolling Mark over none too gently, and doing something behind his back. The Commander wasn't certain what was going on, but suddenly the golden restraints were gone.

The Eagle leapt up, only to see Yol turn and thrust his fist at the guard, causing him to fall, unconscious, to the floor.

"We have to get to the Bridge, now!" the Blackbird hissed, as Mark assumed a defensive stance.

The Blackbird rolled his eyes.

"It is Xan, Commander. Let's go!"

Mark gaped in amazement. He had been so certain that it was Yol! He realized that he had been telling the brothers apart by their facial expressions, and that Xan had been able to mimic Yol's perfectly.

That particular talent might yet come in handy again.

"What have you discovered?" Mark asked Xan.

"Yol's target is Center Neptune itself!" Xan hissed, pulling Mark with him into the shadows. "Lord Zoltar sent him the co-ordinates."

"What?" How did Zoltar get his hands on…"

"Haven't you guessed, Commander?" Xan sounded completely unimpressed. "Haven't you wondered _why_ the G-Force team has not attempted to rescue you? Why there have been no inquiries?"

"Because…" Understanding dawned in the Eagle's eyes.

"Because you have _not_ gone missing." Xan confirmed. "Lord Zoltar is in _your_ body, just as you are in his."

"Wait a minute… I'm in Zoltar's _actual_ body?" Mark was shocked. "This isn't _me_?"

"No." Xan confirmed. "The Master took over your body so he could infiltrate Galaxy Security."

"And he has discovered the location of Center Neptune?" Mark asked, a growing fear gnawing away at the pit of his stomach. What else had Zoltar discovered? Not just _his_ identity, but those of the others? The G-Force technology? The command codes for the Phoenix?

The possibilities were endless… and utterly terrifying.

"This is a problem for another time!" Xan slapped Mark on the cheek, bringing him back to the crisis at hand. "If we do not stop Yol now, whatever Lord Zoltar discovered will not matter!"

"You're right, Xan." Mark agreed, rubbing his cheek ruefully. "We need to prevent Yol from attacking Center Neptune."

The Blackbird nodded, and the two men moved through the shadows, toward the Bridge of the Spectran ship.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Once the Phoenix had left Earth's orbit, Princess began scanning for alien vessels.

"I've located three unidentified ships." the Swan reported. "Two have the configuration of known Rigan vessels, and appear to be merchant traders. The other has an unknown impulse signature, although it's attempting to mask itself as an Aquatican transport vessel, and it is traveling along the vector that would take a spacecraft from Spectra to Earth."

Zoltar cursed to himself. It had taken Princess barely two minutes to locate Yol's ship. Damn, she was fast. So much for the stealth capabilities of his new fleet. It was time to go back to the drawing board. The Swan was too intelligent to be fooled by Spectra's tricks for long.

"Sounds like Zoltar to me." growled Jason.

"Brrrt… droot… maybe… doot… _not_ Zoltar!" Keyop pointed out.

"The little guy is right!" Tiny added. "The Chief said that these were renegades."

"I don't buy it." Jason grunted. "There are _no_ renegades on Spectra. Anything dirty like this, and Zoltar has to have his hand in it, somehow."

Zoltar had to give the Condor his due. He certainly knew the Spectran Leader well, and in this case, he was perfectly right. The only 'renegade' on Spectra was the Eagle, but of course, Zoltar wasn't about to admit _that_.

"Show us a visual of the ship, Princess." Zoltar ordered.

Damn it all to hell. As he had feared, it _was_ Yol's ship. Princess had found it in record time.

"All right, Chief Anderson said that we were _not_ to destroy this ship." Zoltar said. "Perhaps we should just follow them for awhile, and see if they truly _are_ a Spectran vessel."

"Uh, I think that question is answered for us, Commander." Tiny said, as the spacecraft turned just enough to display the large Spectran devil logo on its side.

Damn. What the hell were these engineers doing, building stealth ships capable of emulating the impulse signatures of other vessels, and them painting Spectran symbols all over the sides of them? Zoltar made a mental note to himself to have a serious talk with the Spectran Military Spacecraft Design Team, once he had returned to back his home planet.

Which would hopefully be _very_ soon.

"Commander, should I open a communication channel with the ship?" Princess asked.

"Not just yet…" Zoltar replied, attempting to stall for as much time as he possibly could. The ship hadn't even reached this part of the Solar System yet; in fact, it had barely emerged from the Crab Nebula.

"What are you waiting for, Commander?" Jason questioned his decision. "It's obviously a Spectran ship headed toward Earth. There's no reason _not_ to contact them."

Zoltar sighed. The Condor was right, and the Spectran Leader couldn't think up a reasonable excuse. Unlike Spectran soldiers, this G-Force team questioned their Leader's decisions, and let it be known if they disapproved. While that might result in better operating strategies for the team as a whole, right now Zoltar was finding it to be damn inconvenient.

"Open a channel, Princess." he reluctantly ordered the Swan.

"They are not responding, Commander." she informed him.

"Try again." Zoltar told her.

"Still no response." Princess reported.

"Are you sure they're getting the signal?" Tiny asked.

"I'm sure." Princess said. "But you have a point. Keyop, can you double check that?"

"Brrrt…. doot… signal clear!" Keyop stated, after checking his instruments.

"So, if they are receiving our signal, and refusing to answer us, that seems like a good enough reason to launch some TBXs at them." Jason grinned viciously.

"No!" Zoltar quickly reached forward and grabbed the Condor's hand, even as it moved toward the red button on his console.

"Whatever happened to _'Damn the ridiculous Federation protocols, just shoot at that thing!'_?" Jason quoted Zoltar's comment from their previous mission with a sardonic tone.

"In this case, we need to follow Chief Anderson's orders." Zoltar hissed, gripping the Condor's arm with all of the strength he could muster. He could _not_ allow the Phoenix to attack that ship. Yol's craft would be quickly out-gunned, and then all hope would be lost.

Not to mention, Zoltar's body was on that ship. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life as the G-Force Commander.

Although, that did mean that he and Princess could…

No! He had to stop thinking like this! He was Lord Zoltar, Leader of the Spectran Empire! _That_ was his destiny, not to live as some underpaid Galaxy Security lackey of Chief Anderson's in a run down shack, with the Condor for a best friend and the most exquisite woman he had ever met by his side.

"So what else do you suggest, Commander?" Princess asked him, a speculative look in her eye. "If they won't talk to us, and we can't attack them directly…"

"We must speak to them face to face." Zoltar declared. "We will board the ship, and find whomever is commanding it."

"I suppose I could live with that." Jason shrugged. "But how do we board it, here in Space?"

"We have the Docking Port." Tiny shrugged. "We've never used it before, because usually the ships we might want to board are moving too fast. But this one looks like it's a little slow."

Zoltar groaned inwardly. The ship was slow because it was using its stealth settings. If it moved faster, it would be more likely to be picked up by the Phoenix's Deep Space Radar. Not that it mattered, because Princess had already located its position.

But obviously Yol didn't realize that, because he was ignoring their attempts at communication _and_ still maintaining stealth settings. Zoltar guessed that the Blackbird was assuming that G-Force were just making a shot in the dark, searching for him.

Zoltar _had_ to update Yol on what was _really_ going on.

"Let me try something…" he said, looking at the communications systems at his station. When Tiny wasn't looking, Zoltar entered a special code and attached it to the transmission frequency.

Almost immediately, the Phoenix's communication request was answered, and Yol's face appeared on the main viewscreen. The Blackbird appeared slightly surprised to see G-Force on the other end of the communication, but he hid it well.

"What do you want, G-Force?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mark and Xan made their way through the ship, eventually reaching the door to the Bridge.

"There is another entrance, through the Captain's Ready Room." Xan revealed. "I think we can use the maintenance tubes to enter there, and monitor what is happening on the Bridge. Hopefully, Yol will be too occupied to enter the room."

Mark nodded. It was as good a plan as any, and they didn't have a lot of time to think of other options, at this point. Quickly, the two men pulled open a wall panel to access the maintenance tubes and entered, closing the opening behind them.

Mark crawled on his hands and knees, following the Blackbird through the unfamiliar tube, but trusting that Xan would lead them to the place they needed to go. His mind whirled with the information that had just been revealed to him.

While he was on the Planet Spectra, in _Zoltar's_ body, no less, Zoltar himself had been in Mark's body, using his disguise to obtain top secret information about Galaxy Security, and G-Force. Goodness only knew what he had discovered. This was a breach of massive proportions. There was no going back now. Once Mark had returned to Earth, he would have to inform Chief Anderson of what had occurred, and help Galaxy Security do whatever was necessary to protect themselves from the possibility of Zoltar using his newly-gained information against them.

Xan disappeared suddenly, and Mark realized that the Blackbird had dropped down into a room below them. The Commander followed, and found himself in a small office, with a desk and a computer screen. There was also a large monitor embedded in the wall, and Xan and Mark were able to see and hear clearly everything that was happening on the Bridge.

Yol and an older man were talking quietly on the Bridge. Mark recognized the older man from the Astricon base.

"That's Dr. Mansonstein." Xan informed the Commander. "He invented the device that allowed you and the Master to exchange bodies."

"Has everything been set up as I instructed?" Yol was asking the Doctor.

"Yes, Sir." Mansonstein bowed his head slightly. "During my… absence… from the university, I have had time to perfect the device. Instead of wires that attach to the head, there are now two chambers in which the subjects must be enclosed. There will be no need for Lord Zoltar to remove his mask… er… helmet."

"That is good." Yol nodded. "Anything to make the process faster, and less dependent upon the _cooperation_ of the subject."

Dr. Mansonstein blanched, but did not protest this statement.

"But I still don't understand why the two chambers have to be separated." the Doctor went on. "It is much more difficult to operate the equipment if the controller cannot see both subjects while the procedure is taking place."

"Lord Zoltar does not wish the Commander to understand what is happening, until it is too late." Yol hissed. "He suspects that given the Eagle's recent… activities… he might be reluctant to reclaim his body."

"I see." the Doctor nodded again, more vigorously this time. "Then, everything is ready. The settings have all been input into the system. All that remains to be done is to activate the equipment by entering the access code."

"Sir," one of the green-uniformed soldiers sitting at the navigation station interrupted their conversation.

"What is it?" Yol snapped at the man.

"The Phoenix is here!" the goon reported.

"The Phoenix?" asked Yol in shock, his head snapping up. He hesitated only for a moment.

"Take Dr. Mansonstein back to his 'chamber'." the Blackbird instructed two of the guards. "Ensure that he does not leave."

"Yes, Sir!" shouted the guards, who departed with the scientist.

"What should we do, Sir?" asked the soldier at the navigation station.

"I'll give you orders when I have them, Soldier!" Yol shouted.

The Blackbird's expression was one of irritation, and it was obvious that Yol was angered at being taken unawares by G-Force's presence.

Mark, on the other hand, could barely contain his glee. His team had arrived! They could help him stop Yol from attacking Center Neptune!

"They are requesting communication with us!" another guard said. "Should we respond to their hail?"

"No!" Yol said quickly. "We are using the stealth settings. They probably don't know exactly where we are, and are just searching blindly for us. If we answer we will have given away our position."

"They are making the request again, Sir."

"Ignore it!"

It was clear to Mark and Xan that the unexpected presence of the Phoenix had unnerved Yol, and that the requests for communication were doing so even more.

"What should we do, Sir?" asked the pilot.

"Just keep going, and maintain stealth settings!" Yol snapped. "Pretend they're not there! We have a mission to complete!"

A couple of the soldiers shot questioning looks at the Blackbird, but did not dispute his orders.

After a few moments, the guard at the communications station spoke again.

"Sir, we are getting another communication request, but this time, it is encoded on a Spectran frequency, although not one I am familiar with."

"Let me see…" muttered Yol, moving over to the soldier's station and leaning over the man's chair, to examine his findings.

"I will answer this request." Yol declared, moving toward the main viewscreen. "Return the hail."

An image of the Phoenix's bridge appeared on the viewscreen. At the front of the Bridge, foremost in view, was the G-Force Commander.

Zoltar.

"That's me!" Mark said in an awed voice, momentarily forgetting what Xan had told him.

"That is _your_ body, but it is _Lord Zoltar_." Xan corrected him.

"What do you want, G-Force?" Yol asked.

"Spectran Vessel," the false Eagle said in a commanding tone, "you are in violation of Federation Space, and we request that you turn around and return immediately to the Crab Nebula."

"We are having some engine trouble." Yol lied smoothly, holding his arms out in a gesture of helplessness. "We are attempting to repair it, even as we speak."

"Do you see it?" Xan whispered to Mark.

"See what?" Mark asked, feeling rather inadequate.

"Look at their hands." Xan instructed the Commander.

Mark observed the two men carefully.

"Can we assist you with your repairs?" the imposter Eagle asked in a solicitous manner. "It would be our pleasure."

"No, thank you. You are unfamiliar with our technology, and we have the matter well in hand." Yol spoke with exaggerated politeness.

"I see." the false Commander nodded. "However, we will remain in the area, in case you end up requiring our aid."

"Understood, Commander." Yol replied. "Over and out."

The image of the Phoenix Bridge disappeared, and Mark turned to Xan.

"Their hands were moving… like they were nervous, and playing with their fingers." he said to the Blackbird.

"They were _not_ playing," Xan replied, "they were speaking."

"Well, yes, but all they said was…"

"They did more than that!" Xan snorted. "That was not the _real_ conversation!"

"You mean, they were speaking with their hands?" Mark asked, surprised.

"When we were children, Yol, Prince Zoltar and I developed this means of communication." Xan revealed. "We would use it to converse when we were being punished, and prevented from speaking aloud."

Mark wasn't certain if he should ask exactly _why_ the three boys had been punished. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know, either.

"When Yol and I founded the Blackbirds Squadron, we realized that this secret language could come in handy, and we have continued to use it with Lord Zoltar." Xan explained. "That is how Yol and the Master were _truly_ communicating, just now."

"What did they say?" Mark asked.

"The G-Force team is going to board this ship." Xan stated. "Yol has been ordered to let them come aboard, then capture them all, except Lord Zoltar, and proceed with their plan."

"And what is their plan?"

"You know as much as I do, about that," Xan said, "but given that Dr. Mansonstein and his equipment are on board, and that Yol wanted _you_ to be here as well…"

"Zoltar wants to switch back." Mark finished for him. "To be honest, now that I know what he's been doing, I would like to switch back too."

"You can't mean that!" Xan was taken aback. "If Lord Zoltar regains his body, he will undo all of the good that you have accomplished while he has been gone!"

"But I can't let him destroy the Federation from within, either." Mark pointed out. "That's just as dangerous."

Xan nodded reluctantly.

"I understand, Commander." he sighed. "Your first duty is to the Federation, as mine is to Spectra."

"I still want to end this war." Mark insisted. "I will help you in any way I can. Perhaps, after we switch, I can speak with Zoltar and convince him that what we are doing is right."

"Perhaps…" Xan appeared unconvinced.

"Or…" the Commander's expression was thoughtful.

"Or what?" Xan asked.

"Suppose _you_ switched bodies with Zoltar?" Mark asked. "Then _you_ could continue to work to end the war."

"That is a good suggestion." Xan nodded slowly. "If the Master's mind is still too clouded to listen to reason, it is an acceptable alternative."

"Of course, it won't work if Yol is present." Mark pointed out.

"You are correct." the Blackbird agreed. "We will have to secure the laboratory. It is obvious that after the two of you switch back, Lord Zoltar does not intend to just let you go free."

"Then we will have to do the switch on _our_ terms, before Zoltar is expecting it." Mark said grimly. "Here's what I suggest…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Spectran ship continued to move slowly, and all of the members of the G-Force team, save Tiny, crept through the Docking Tube connecting the alien vessel to the Phoenix. After only a few seconds, the four of them were onboard the Spectran spacecraft.

"Breet… which way?" Keyop asked.

"Over here." Zoltar said, indicating a corridor to the left. "I think this one leads to the Bridge."

"How would you know?" Princess asked curiously.

"He's guessing." Jason answered her smugly. "He just wants to seem like he knows what he's doing."

Zoltar only smiled in response. He wasn't about to reveal _how_ he knew the Spectran craft's layout so well. Especially not _now_; when he was so close to reclaiming his own body back from the Commander.

The G-Force team moved down a surprisingly empty corridor, and a large chamber opened up in front of their position.

"I don't' like this." Jason frowned. "It's too easy. This has _got_ to be a trap."

Zoltar smirked to himself. The Condor was more intelligent that the Spectran Leader had ever suspected. But it was too little too late. The G-Force team had been entirely too trusting of their 'Commander'.

Yet, wasn't that one of the things that had endeared them to him? They had accepted him without question, and Zoltar had enjoyed the camaraderie that existed within the team. He had never really had an equal on Spectra, other than Mala, and it had felt good to be part of a circle of _friends_.

But now, it was too late.

"Surrender, G-Force!"

The team turned around to find themselves surrounded by green-uniformed goons holding large, grey rifles. The soldiers fired, and twisting, golden beams shot out of the mouths of their weapons.

Instantly, the team scattered in four different directions. Keyop jumped straight up into the air, Jason and Princess flew off to the left and right, and Zoltar continued running forward.

The Spectran Leader pretended to dodge the beams that were 'aimed' at him, but in reality, the golden strands never came near his person. Zoltar ended up hiding behind a pillar, watching to see how the other three fared.

The Swallow was the first to be caught, as he was unable to dodge the beams very well from the rafters. The boy struggled, but he was clearly rendered immobile by the glowing restraints, as his body was slowly lowered to the floor.

The Swan was targeted next, and despite her impressive gymnastics, eventually ran out of room to maneuver. She was cornered, and a golden band wrapped itself around her ankle as she leapt to safety.

"Hold on!" the Condor cried, seeing her fall. "I'm coming!"

A sense of regret filled Zoltar momentarily as Princess was captured, but this unfortunate eventuality was necessary for his plan.

He would make it up to her later, the Spectran Leader resolved.

How, exactly, that would be accomplished, was something Zoltar didn't want to contemplate at the moment. He watched as the Condor threw a handful of feather shuriken at the guards, taking down a goodly number of the attacking force. Yol began to take on a panicked look, as things were obviously not going according to plan.

The Blackbird joined the fray, receiving a literal 'boot to the head' for his trouble. He crumpled to the floor where he stood.

Jason whirled and flew, expertly dodging the shining strands, knocking out more and more of the guards.

Zoltar saw that one of the soldiers had fallen near his position. Carefully, he crept over to the spot, grabbing up the soldier's rifle. He looked around, ensuring that no one was looking at him. Everyone's attention was focused on the Condor.

The Spectran Leader aimed at Jason's back, shooting a golden band out toward the Condor's position.

But even as Zoltar tasted his success, the rifle was knocked from his hands, clattering to the floor at his feet.

"Up to your old tricks, _Commander_?" sneered a familiar voice.

Zoltar looked up in horror to see his own face glaring back down at him.

"No…" he said in a panicked voice. "You were supposed to be captured."

"Think again." Mark growled, grabbing Zoltar by the white wings he wore.

"Zoltar!" spat the Condor, who had turned to watch the confrontation. "I should have known! Only a coward like you would shoot me in the back."

Mark was glad to see Jason for a brief moment, until he realized that the Condor's enmity was directed entirely at _him_. Princess and Keyop, bound on the floor, were glaring at him with similar expressions of disgust.

"I guess we couldn't trust _you_ to keep your word." the Condor sneered. "End the war my ass! You call this attack ship ending the war?"

"It's not what you think!" Mark called out, but he was distracted as Zoltar attempted to pull out of his grasp. Quickly, the Eagle stuck his leg out in a sweep, knocking the Spectran Leader to the ground, then kicking him in the side.

It felt strange to Mark to be attacking himself, but all of the anger he had felt at being forcibly removed from his body and kept a prisoner came boiling out, and the Commander only intensified his attacks on the person who had usurped his physical self.

The G-Force team stared in astonishment as the purple-caped man thrust and kicked at the white-winged uniform in a violent rage, landing blow after blow on the hapless body of his opponent. The few remaining soldiers quickly fled the room.

Zoltar cowered in fear. He had always been afraid of the G-Force Commander, but unlike Zoltar, the Eagle had always held himself in complete control, never allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

This furious madman Zoltar was now encountering filled him with a terror unlike any he had ever known. The Commander didn't care that Zoltar was occupying his own body. He was going to kill the Spectran Leader. Zoltar could see the murder in his eyes, and the horrifying prospect caused his limbs to go numb, and they became completely unresponsive.

"Get up, Commander!" the Swan called encouragingly. "You can do it!"

Hearing Princess cry out, and knowing that she was actually supporting his enemy, only made Mark more furious. He literally saw red as he landed punch after punch, and kick after kick. Finally, after his opponent was practically limp from his beating, Mark grabbed his Sonic Boomerang from his opponent's holster, snapped it open, and held it at Zoltar's throat.

"What do you have to say for yourself _now_?" he sneered.

Zoltar gasped, his eyes moving frantically back and forth, looking for any means of escape. The Condor, the Swan and the Swallow stared in amazement, unable to comprehend 'Zoltar's' sudden superiority in martial arts over their 'Commander'. The Eagle was obviously beyond reason, and Zoltar knew with a cold certainty that his life hung in the balance.

"What did you do to the Commander, Zoltar?" Princess shouted. "You monster!"

"You're a liar and a piece of filth!" Jason spat, before be began using more colorful terms to describe the man he thought was Zoltar.

Their words were like a slap in the face to Mark. What the hell was he doing? He had allowed his rage to take him over, and that was something that _never_ happened to him. What had he allowed himself to become? Regardless of what he looked like on the outside, he was still responsible for his actions, and for controlling his emotions on the inside.

He had failed utterly, in that regard.

More importantly, he had temporarily forgotten about what he was doing in the first place. Xan was waiting for him.

"You're coming with me." Mark hissed, punching Zoltar one final time in the head, knocking his enemy out cold. He grabbed the white wings, literally dragging the man in the Eagle uniform from the room.

"Commander!" Princess cried, and the anguish in her voice tore at Mark's heart.

"I'll see you soon, Princess." he whispered to himself, as he made his way to Dr. Mansonstein's laboratory.

Xan glanced at the Commander as Mark arrived.

"It looks like everything went well." the Blackbird looked up from the equipment controls that he had been examining to take in Zoltar's limp form.

"Better than planned." Mark nodded. "The Condor managed to knock out Yol, so he won't be joining us."

"Excellent." Xan grinned at Mark, and the Blackbird's smile was infectious. The Commander found himself grinning back.

"I'll put Zoltar in the other chamber." he said, walking through the narrow door that separated the two rooms that made up Dr. Mansonstein's makeshift laboratory. As the Doctor had indicated in his conversation with Yol, the two chambers for the targets of the body-switching device were in separate rooms, preventing the two subjects from looking at each other.

The Eagle threw the white-winged body into the chamber none too gently. Sure, it would hurt once he got his own body back, but he also knew that by then his implant would have taken care of most of his injuries. Carefully, Mark closed the chamber door, ensuring that it was locked before heading back into the other room.

"I am ready." Xan informed the Commander.

"Did you figure out the access code?" Mark asked him.

"I have narrowed it down to five possibilities." the Blackbird stated. "It shouldn't take long to try them all, to see which one is correct."

"Sounds good to me." Mark agreed, heading into the other chamber.

He was about to get his own body back, and he could hardly wait.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Zoltar groaned, rubbing at his head before realizing that since he was wearing the Bird Helmet, the gesture was ineffective. He felt as if he had received the worst beating of his life.

In fact, that was _exactly_ what he had received. Zoltar was used to running away, and the few times G-Force had managed to get ahold of him, they had _never_ treated him like that.

Not until now.

The Commander had obviously become mentally unhinged.

Zoltar blinked, looking around him with confusion. Where was he? It appeared vaguely familiar…

Suddenly, he realized _why_ this looked familiar. It resembled the schematics Dr. Mansonstein had shown him for an updated version of his mind-switching device…

Zoltar knew that he _had_ to get out of there. It was clear that after he had fallen unconscious, the Commander had brought him to Dr. Mansonstein's laboratory. Frantically, Zoltar looked through the chamber window and did not see anyone. If Yol was not here, nor Dr. Mansonstein, then the Commander was doing this on _his own_ terms.

And Zoltar needed the switch to be made on _his_ terms.

He had to get out, find Yol, and turn the tables on the Commander.

Unfortunately, the door to the chamber was locked. Zoltar panicked briefly, then he calmed down, forcing himself to remember those schematics Dr. Mansonstein had shown him. He recalled the locking mechanism on the door.

There had been something else…

It was important. Zoltar knew there was something he was forgetting about the lock…

There was a secret trigger to open it from the inside!

Dr. Mansonstein had included it in his design, in case something went wrong with his device, and Zoltar had had to escape.

And now, it would be used.

Carefully, Zoltar felt around for the latch he knew was supposed to be there.

It _was_ there.

Gleefully, the Spectran Leader pressed the hidden catch, and the door swung open.

The room was empty, but the door to the adjoining chamber was ajar, and Zoltar could hear quiet voices coming from within. Quietly, he crept out of the laboratory and into the hallway.

He had to find Yol, and then return, to switch back with the Commander… on _his_ terms.

88888

Zoltar moved through the corridors of the Spectran ship. Although he was nowhere near as stealthy as the _real_ Commander, he did his best to escape the notice of anyone, uncertain as to what their reaction would be. He recalled seeing the Condor knock out Yol in the fight in the Great Hall, and so Zoltar headed there first.

As he had suspected, Yol was there, and he had regained consciousness.

But he wasn't alone.

The Swallow stood in front of the Blackbird, free of his golden restraints, and twirling his bolos in a threatening manner. Yol sat slumped against the wall, surrounded by dozens of dead soldiers. His eyes moved warily behind his mask, but the rest of his body remained completely still. There was no sign of the Condor or the Swan.

"Breet… broot…. going to… dreep… pay for this!" Keyop said scornfully.

"Pay for what?" Yol spat, never taking his eyes off of the boy. "Pay for defending my homeland against you Federation scum? Pay for following the orders of the Luminous One?"

The Blackbird laughed, and Zoltar cringed at the sound. It was the laugh of a madman, and the Spectran Leader could tell that the Commander wasn't the only one who had become somewhat unhinged.

"Your pathetic Federation is soft, and weak." Yol mocked the Swallow. "You will be defeated, and the Armies of Spectra will grind the bodies of you Earthers into dust!"

"Broop… Federation… dreet... never defeated… bripp… with G-Force…" Keyop retorted.

Yol cocked his head to the side, appearing thoughtful.

"You're right." he hissed. "G-Force must be destroyed, if the Spectran Empire is to defeat the Federation."

With lightning speed, the Blackbird leapt up, neatly ducking the bolos that came at him, threatening to wrap themselves around his neck. He ran over to a panel on the wall, managing to key in a code before the bolos returned to entangle his legs, causing him to fall to the ground again.

But Yol had accomplished whatever he had intended. A small drawer popped out of the panel, and an ominous red button lay on its center.

"No!" cried Zoltar, running into the room. "You can't press the…"

"Breet… Commander!" Keyop exclaimed. "Droot… where are… beep… others?"

"I thought you knew." Zoltar said, more to brush the boy off than anything else. How could he be so clueless? Even this mentally impaired child should realize what the red button represented!

"It won't work, _Commander_." Yol sneered, his hand hovering over the button and stopping Zoltar in his tracks. "You may have regained your true self, but you won't get to enjoy it for long…"

"No, wait, you don't understand! I didn't…"

But Zoltar's frantic protest was lost as the mentally unbalanced Blackbird smirked, pressing the button in front of the astonished Spectran Leader's face.

"I have activated the self-destruct sequence. You will die in less than one minute, G-Force. Enjoy the rest of your pathetic lives!" Yol grinned viciously.

He had spoken into the panel, and his voice still echoed throughout the chamber. It was obvious that his words had been broadcast around the entire spacecraft.

Zoltar had made a career out of knowing when it was time to run. Those inner voices in his head were screaming at him that this was just such a time.

"We have to go!" he yelled to Keyop, before turning to dash from the room.

"Breet… what about… droot… others?" the Swallow asked, rushing to keep up with him.

"They're heading back to the exit right now!" Zoltar reassured Keyop, even as they sprinted back toward the docking port where they had connected the Phoenix to the Spectran ship. "Trust me, they'll meet us there!"

And if they didn't… well, it wasn't like there was time to save them.

Zoltar felt a brief pang of regret for Jason and Princess. He had truly grown attached to them. He would miss them, if they didn't make it back to the Phoenix.

Even more, he regretted that he had to leave his own body behind on this deathtrap. He could never go back to being Zoltar now. The Commander would have no idea how to find the escape pod in time, and the only person who could help him was Yol, who wasn't going to assist the Eagle now.

The decision had been made for him. He was going to spend the rest of his life as Mark Turner.

Still, things could be worse.

He could have his body back, return to Spectra, and be incinerated by the Luminous One for his 'treason'.

He just had to keep looking on the bright side.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Mark groaned as he regained consciousness, stretching out his aching limbs inside of his long boots and gloves. He blinked carefully, trying to figure out where he was.

Slowly, the myriad of images in front of him merged, and sank into his brain. He was on the Phoenix!

If he could have, Mark would have jumped up for joy. Instead, his head ached something fierce, and he found himself unable to move from the chair in which he was half sitting, half lying.

A strange moan emanated from Mark's throat, as he tried to take a deep breath. The last thing he remembered was being in the chamber, and Xan finding the correct access code. It had been the third one he had tried. The Blackbird had pulled the lever, there had been a flash, and then…

He could recall no more until just now.

The Commander was able to focus a bit more, and was aware of being at the back of the Phoenix Bridge. He could see others moving around up toward the front of the ship, but they were mostly huddled over one of the consoles, as if analyzing some data.

Someone stood up, and Mark could see the figure's white wings.

_White_? 

It was the Eagle… but _he_ was the Eagle… oh, no… it hadn't worked! Somehow, Zoltar had managed to escape, and Mark was still trapped in the Spectran Leader's body.

Damn it all to hell! He was on the Phoenix, surrounded by his own team, and they thought he was the enemy! Even worse, his enemy was masquerading as G-Force's Commander! Well, Mark would set them straight.

He attempted to speak, but more moans just came out. His body felt like a lead weight, and the effort of forming words was apparently too much for him right now.

"Hey, look who's awake!" said the Zoltar-Eagle, approaching Mark. The Commander stiffened, ready to strike out at the vile imposter, when the Condor's face appeared in front of him.

"We're glad you made it." he said.

Okay, this was just dead wrong. Jason should be swearing at him, spitting at him, even knocking him out again.

Being in Zoltar's body, Jason should _not_ be sounding as if he were relieved that Mark had regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Mark managed to get out, pulling himself up to a sitting position.

His voice sounded funny. Too soft, too high-pitched, too…

With growing alarm, Mark looked down at his body.

He was dressed in a pink miniskirt and white boots.

The Eagle's mind rebelled at the evidence it was being offered, and unconsciousness claimed him again.

88888

"Did she faint?" the Condor frowned, cradling the unconscious Swan in his arms. I thought she was coming around."

Zoltar frowned at the closeness Jason was exhibiting toward Princess. He still wasn't entirely sure that the Condor wasn't interested in her.

"She'll be fine." he snapped. "She'll come out of it. You said she wasn't physically injured."

"But we don't really know what happened to her." Jason pointed out. "I just found her unconscious on the floor of some control room in that ship. We're lucky I discovered her there in time to get her out, before the whole spacecraft exploded."

"That's true." Zoltar sighed. He had been incredibly relieved when he had seen the Condor carrying the Swan into the Phoenix, just in time for their departure from the doomed Spectran vessel. His first priority had been saving his own skin, but his reaction to Jason and Princess' arrival told him that his new existence as Mark Turner would have been pretty lonely, without them.

Especially without Princess.

"Wake up, Princess." he said softly, kneeling down next to her, so that he could look at her beautiful face. He touched her cheek lightly, and to his delight her eyes snapped open.

"What…" the Swan appeared frightened, "what happened?" Princess stared at Zoltar, her expression one of disbelief.

"You're fine, now." Zoltar told her. "Jason found you on his way out of the ship, and took you with him. We all made it off before it exploded."

"The Spectran ship exploded?"

"Yes. That Blackbird who ambushed us apparently set the self-destruct sequence in motion." Jason told Princess.

"What about… Zoltar?" the Swan asked.

"He didn't make it out." Zoltar said this with a stoic face, but found that he had to turn away. The loss of his true body upset him greatly, but at least he had another way to continue his existence. And the thought of living as the Eagle wasn't as terrible as he might have imagined it would be, even a week ago.

"He's… gone?" Princess appeared upset. Zoltar was taken aback. Perhaps she _had_ valued him as an opponent. Maybe it _could_ have worked out between them, if he had been able to return to his own body.

But it was much more likely to work out for them now that he was the Commander… permanently.

"But…" Princess seemed desperately to be searching for another explanation. "Zoltar _always_ escapes." she finished lamely.

"Not this time." Jason told her seriously.

"What does this do to his efforts toward peace with the Federation?" the Swan wondered aloud.

"Good question." Jason appeared to contemplate the situation. "Of course, _we_ know that Zoltar was just trying to sneak attack us, but I don't know how many other people know that."

Princess grimaced at his words, as if she resented what he was saying.

Zoltar nodded as if he were in complete agreement with the Condor. He certainly wasn't in a position to refute Jason's point of view.

"In any case, a Spectran ship was destroyed, the Spectran Leader was killed, and G-Force was involved. I doubt the Spectran people are going to want peace after that." Jason growled in disgust.

"We _have_ to make them understand that it wasn't that way…" Princess protested. "We _have_ to try and salvage peace, if at all possible."

"It _was_ that way, Princess." Jason spat. "You saw Zoltar. He did something to Mark, and then beat the crap out of him while we were unable to help him."

Princess signed exasperatedly, as if she wanted to debate the point, but was unable to. Zoltar could understand how she felt. She had been excited by the prospect of peace, and didn't want to let it go. The Spectran Leader had to admit to himself that the thought of it _did_ have some appeal, especially now that he was going to have to remain the Eagle. The beating he had taken from the Commander today had brought home the point that he wasn't ready for combat. Not that he had really been under any illusions about that particular weakness of his before this mission.

"Right now, I think we just need to get back to Center Neptune." Zoltar said. "Let Chief Anderson deal with this mess. That's his job, isn't it?"

Princess appeared lost in her own thoughts, but Jason nodded his agreement.

"You're right, Mark." he said. "The Chief will know what to do."

Zoltar looked at the Swan one last time.

"Are you sure you're okay, Princess?" he asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Was it his imagination, or had he felt her flinch? Zoltar wasn't certain, but Princess appeared distracted.

"I'm fine." she waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Okay." Zoltar said, uncertain of how to deal with her. "We can talk more, back at Center Neptune." he added, his gloved fingers lingering on her bare arm as he withdrew his hand. She shivered, and Zoltar smiled to himself.

She was as eager to be alone with him, as he was to be alone with her. After the night they had spent in each other's arms in the Ready Room the previous evening, he was anxious to deepen the nature of their relationship.

He was _finally_ free of the Luminous One, and the obstacles for a relationship between himself and Princess had finally been removed.

Zoltar smiled to himself. This new life would work out just fine.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Mark could hardly believe what was happening to him. He was living his worst nightmare, and it was fast snowballing out of his control.

Princess… what had happened to Princess? Mark was afraid that he knew the answer. If he was in Princess' body, then she must have somehow switched with him… and that meant that she was now in Zoltar's body.

Jason was convinced that Zoltar was dead… but that _couldn't_ be right. Mark wasn't going to accept the possibility that Princess could be dead. He would give his all searching for her as long as it took, until he knew for certain what had happened to the Swan… _his_ Swan…

There was another terrifying facet to this hellish nightmare: Zoltar somehow seemed to think that the Swan was _his_, by virtue of the body he wore. It had taken all of Mark's self control not to smash his fist straight into Zoltar's smug face when the man had touched him.

Of course, he could go to Chief Anderson and tell him everything that had happened in the past few days. Once suspicions were raised, and Galaxy Security agents questioned Zoltar carefully, it would become clear that he was_not_ the Eagle.

But how long would that take?

If Mark went to the Chief in Princess' body and told him that he was actually the Eagle… and that _his_ body was inhabited by Zoltar… how would Anderson react? Would he believe him, or would he have Mark put away for mental health examinations? Even though the Commander was certain he would eventually be able to convince everyone that he was telling the truth, he didn't have that much time.

Not when Princess' life could be at stake.

She wasn't dead. She_couldn't_ be dead. Mark's life would be meaningless without Princess. He had never come right out and told her how her felt about her, but that didn't diminish his emotions in any way. Their stolen moments together… at Jill's… in Zark's Ready Room… talking late into the night on their bracelets… they meant the world to him. He lived for these rare times when he could just be with her, expressing himself as an admirer, and not as a Commander.

Mark had always wanted more from his relationship with Princess, and sensed that she had too. But he had been unable to figure out how to bridge this gap, while he was still her Commanding Officer.

Now, Mark desperately wished that he had thrown caution to the wind. She was all alone, in a strange body, not understanding what had happened to her… not even knowing that he loved her.

_He loved her._

It was a startling realization, but one he instantly knew was true. Perhaps he had come to this awareness because of the strange perspective that he had, from occupying her body, or just the unimaginable possibility that she was… no.

Princess was _not_ dead.

Mark couldn't go on, if she were gone.

She _must_ have survived. She would have been with Xan. Xan would have taken care of her, once it became clear that the ship was going to self-destruct. He would have taken her off of the ship, somehow.

Did Xan even realize that the person he was with wasn't Zoltar? Well, he would, as soon as Princess recovered from the experience of changing bodies. She would be distraught, and alone, wondering how this had all come about.

Mark longed to be there for her.

He had to find her.

But how was he going to accomplish that?

The Commander knew that no one would believe his story… at least, not soon enough to help Princess. And Zoltar would thwart him at every turn, if he knew that body of the Swan wasn't _actually_ the Swan.

Mark had to somehow kidnap Zoltar, and get both of them to Spectra. He had to find Princess, and get everyone back into their correct bodies.

And _then_ he would deal with Zoltar.

88888

The Phoenix arrived at Center Neptune, and the water drained out of the Docking Bay. Mark shifted nervously in his seat, knowing that he had to pretend to be Princess, else he alert Zoltar that something was wrong.

But the moment he stood up, he realized the difficulty of that task.

He felt a cool breeze on the back of his legs, and remembered what he was wearing. The sensation was unfamiliar, and slightly comfortable. How did Princess deal with being exposed like this?

"Brrrt… breeet… feeling better… droot… Princess?" Keyop asked him.

"Just fine, thank you, Keyop." he said, smiling at the boy. He leaned over and patted the Swallow reassuringly on the shoulder, as he had seen Princess do a hundred times. But even as he did so, he heard something strange behind him.

It was very quiet… almost a whisper… but a sixth sense told him that something was going on. He glanced behind him, only to see Jason and Tiny talking by Jason's console. The Condor was sitting down, and was making an effort not to look at Mark.

The Commander wondered what was going on, and then suddenly it hit him.

_Panty Alert_.

What the hell had he been thinking, bending over in this outfit? He had just given Jason and Tiny, not to mention Zoltar, a great view of Princess' ass.

_His_ ass.

Damn.

Zoltar appeared somewhat reluctant to leave the Phoenix, purposely waiting until everyone else had ascended on the elevation platform before he did so as well. For a brief moment, Mark wondered if the Spectran Leader was attempting to access secure information about the warship's operations, but he understood a few seconds later when out of the corner of his eye he saw the 'Eagle' stumble behind the rest of the team, as he landed on the floor of the Docking Bay. It actually would have been quite humorous to see the Spectran Leader slipping and sliding on the wet ground, if it hadn't been for the fact that he looked like exactly Mark himself.

The Commander shook his head. How had Zoltar managed these past few days, without even these most basic of skills?

The team was greeted by Chief Anderson, and Mark automatically began moving forward to greet him, until Zoltar pressed by, and the Commander suddenly realized that the job was not his… for the moment, anyhow. The Chief motioned the team into his office, and everyone followed without a word.

"I read your official report that you transmitted from the Phoenix enroute." Anderson said. "Is there anything else I should know?" Mark noted that the Chief appeared strained and worn, as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. The Commander supposed that this incident was going to set off a diplomatic nightmare, and the Chief was already in the thick of it.

"No, Sir." Zoltar replied smoothly. "We boarded the Spectran ship to speak with them face to face, and they attacked us."

"And what were you doing, boarding their ship?" Anderson asked, his eyes narrowing. Mark knew that facial gesture meant that he was extremely angry, but it was clear that Zoltar had no clue that he was stepping into a minefield.

"They refused to speak with us…" Zoltar began, taken aback at having his command decision questioned.

"From your report, it appears that they _did_ speak with you." Anderson said in a cold, quiet voice. "They told you that they were making repairs. And yet, you boarded them anyway. Even if you _knew_ this story was untrue, you made it _look_ as if the Federation was attacking without provocation!"

Everyone appeared shocked. Obviously, this hadn't occurred to any of them. Frankly, it hadn't occurred to Mark either, but that was probably because at the time, he had been relieved to know that he was going to meet up with his team again.

"We thought it was best to confront them while they were still far from Earth…" Zoltar protested weakly.

"That's a damn lousy reason to make an apparently aggressive move toward a planet that has publicly declared that they want peace with us!" the Chief shouted. "Didn't I tell you that I wanted this to be dealt with in the least destructive way possible?"

Everyone was shocked, not only by Anderson's outburst, but by his choice of language. Normally, he avoided even the mildest obscenities, particularly in front of Princess and Keyop.

"But… they _were_ aggressive!" Zoltar shouted back. "They attacked us as soon as we boarded!"

"Which would be a perfectly reasonable move toward an enemy force that boarded your vessel without permission." growled the Chief.

"Zoltar did something to Mark, and beat him senseless!" Jason added. It was clear from his tone of voice that he wasn't appreciating the Chief's reprimand.

"_Whatever_ was done, it has the _appearance_ to the inter-planetary public, and more importantly, to the Spectran people, of being a _reasonable_ reaction to an _aggressive_ move on the Federation's part!" Anderson yelled, shaking his finger in the Condor's face. Jason blanched, and it was clear that even he was quailing under the Chief's furious onslaught.

While Mark certainly didn't mind seeing Zoltar get reamed out by Chief Anderson, there were more important concerns at the moment.

"I think this is all a moot point." he said, and five pairs of astonished eyes swung over to look in his direction. Mark cleared his throat, and went on.

"As Jason so succinctly pointed out onboard the Phoenix, the ship was destroyed, and G-Force was involved." he stated. "I believe that is of much more concern to the peace efforts, and needs to be immediately addressed." Mark neglected to mention Jason's assertion that 'Zoltar' was dead. He wasn't about to accept that as truth, without reliable confirmation.

The Chief's face turned red, and it looked as if he were about to explode. He sputtered momentarily, then somehow deflated. His color returned to normal, and he began breathing again, straightening his vest and tie.

"You have certainly gotten to the heart of the matter, Princess." he said, his tone still cold and furious, but no longer out of control. "As a matter of fact, we have people working on that exact problem right now."

"But, of course," Anderson went on in that frosty tone, "_this_ wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't boarded the ship!"

The team stared at the Chief, unsure what to say or do.

Chief Anderson slowly walked over behind his desk and leaned onto its hard surface, his palms flat against the tabletop. He hung his head down in despair.

"All of you, just_go_." The resigned nature of his voice struck the team more than anything else the man had said so far.

Quietly, everyone turned and began to leave.

"Not _you_, Commander."

Mark turned sharply, only to see a terrified expression flash across Zoltar's face.

It served the bastard right.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Thanks for standing up for me in there, Prin." Jason said, throwing his arm around Mark once everyone had de-transmuted.

Mark was used to Jason being taller than he was, but somehow when the Condor stood next to him now, and slung his arm over Mark's shoulder, it made the Commander feel diminutive. Besides, the possessive way in which Jason did that made Mark feel like the Condor was being proprietary…

Why was Jason being proprietary about Princess?

Mark shook his head, trying to chase these thoughts out of his mind. This was just the way Jason was. The Commander had seen him do this to Princess a million times.

And she always smiled up at him when he did it.

Did that mean that the Swan…?

What was he doing? Mark had more important things to think about right now. Like how to help Princess, who was trapped in Zoltar's body through no fault of her own.

"I was just trying to help the Chief see the _real_ problem." Mark said, trying to move away from the Condor's embrace. "We need to salvage these peace efforts, if at all possible."

"Breeet… right!" Keyop agreed with him.

"I guess we should stay ready for duty." Tiny sighed. "You never know when we're going to be going back out there again. Spectra may attack, or the Chief may salvage this and want us to stand guard at the peace conferences."

"I hope that it's the second possibility." Mark said to Tiny. "Otherwise, all of this will have been for nothing."

"I'm hungry, though." Tiny added. The entire team groaned. No one was really surprised by the Owl's comment. "Anyone want to get something to eat?"

"Broot… me!" Keyop jumped excitedly. "Dreet… ice cream… beep… sundae!"

"Sounds good!" Tiny grinned. "Jason, Princess, you coming?"

"No, thanks." Mark replied. "I have something else to do." The Commander hoped that he could locate a ship that would take him and Zoltar back to Spectra, so that they could find Princess, and have everyone restored to their original bodies.

"I'm good." Jason said, gesturing at the others to indicate that they should go without him. The moment they were out of sight he turned to Mark.

"What is it that you have to do, Princess?" he smirked, looping his arm around the Swan again. "Don't tell me that you're waiting for our glorious Commander, to give him some moral support once the Chief gets through with him."

"No." Mark said frostily. "I have… some work to do. On my bike." He figured that Jason, of all people, would understand that.

"Want me to help you with that, Prin?" Jason grinned, pulling Mark closer.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Jason, wondering what he was up to.

The Condor bent his head down to the Swan's ear, whispering into it.

"I know you're up to something, Prin." he said. "You and Mark are terrible at lying. I can tell by the look on your face that you're not being truthful with me."

"I'm… I'm not…." Mark wasn't sure how to respond to such a direct confrontation.

"Okay, we'll play it your way, then, Princess." Jason pulled back slightly, his eyes moving up and down the Swan's body as he grinned cheekily at her. "If you don't want to tell me what's going on, I'll just help you _start your engine_."

"What?" Mark pushed Jason away from him, relieved to be away from the Condor's embrace. The Commander was both furious, and embarrassed, by his second's remark. What the hell was Jason thinking?

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it." Jason held up his hands in mock surrender. "What's wrong with you, Princess? You've never had an issue with my comments before. There's something else making you so jumpy."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Mark snapped, wrapping his arms around himself and moving as far away as he could from Jason, yet still be walking down the same corridor.

"You can say that again." Jason grinned, raking her body with his gaze.

"Jason!"

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"Okay, I get it! Gee, you're touchy today." the Condor shrugged. "Seriously, what's up? Anything I can help you with?"

Mark looked over at him, and now he saw the Jason he knew: his best friend, who was willing to back him up, no matter what. The Eagle had never thought about it, but it appeared that Jason had this kind of relationship with Princess too, albeit with something of a different undertone.

Still, he knew Jason. He trusted Jason. And the Commander definitely needed help.

"Yes." Mark said cautiously. He pulled Jason closer to him, then spoke quietly as they continued walking to the Docking Bay where the individual G-Force mecha were housed when not onboard the Phoenix, along with other Galaxy Security craft.

"I need to leave the planet." he confided in Jason. "The Chief can't know about it, because he'd want to know why."

"Damn the Chief, _I_ want to know why!" Jason protested in a hushed whisper. "What's going on that you can't talk to him about this?"

"I _could_ talk to him," Mark sighed, "but I don't think he'd believe me… at least, not right away. Pri… a friend… is in danger, and time is of the essence."

"This still sounds fishy to me," Jason admitted, "but I trust you, Prin. Normally you're such a stickler for the rules. I _know_ you wouldn't be doing something like this unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Would you?" Jason stopped Mark by putting his hands on his shoulders and turning him so that they were looking eye to eye. "This isn't like the time you ran off to deal with those flowers by yourself, is it?"

"No." Mark replied honestly. "This is much more serious. There's nothing else more important to me."

"Then I'm going with you."

"What?"

"If it's really that important, I'm going with you. It sounds like you could use someone watching your back, and I want to make sure that you're okay, wherever it is you're going."

Mark could see that Jason was being deadly serious, and he was touched that the Condor felt such a strong loyalty to the Swan. He had had no idea how deep Jason and Princess' friendship went.

The Commander contemplated Jason's 'offer'. He would appreciate having someone he completely trusted backing him up, and Mark was used to having Jason as his second. As long as Jason trusted him enough not to question what they were doing, his presence would be extremely useful.

"Okay." Mark nodded slowly. "But I can't tell you everything right now. You'll just have to take my word on it, and do what I ask, without questions."

"Whatever you need, Princess." Jason was deadly serious. "You sure are sounding like Mark, though." he observed.

"You don't know the half of it."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The afternoon was somewhat successful. Jason and Mark had managed to locate an inter-planetary spacecraft that had the speed and the fuel capacity to make it across the Galaxy and back within a couple of hours. It was scheduled for routine maintenance, but the work had been completed ahead of time.

The only problem was, by the time they had located the craft, the Docking Bay was closed for the night. Any departures would now be logged and reviewed by Galaxy Security, and Mark didn't want to risk being discovered and brought back to Earth. That would only make it much longer until he could reach Princess. So reluctantly, he agreed with Jason's suggestion that they wait until first thing in the morning, when departures were no longer restricted.

The two of them headed to the G-Force Ready Room, where they found a somewhat worn-looking Zoltar sitting on the couch. He had visible bruises on all of his exposed skin, although it was clear that his implant was fast taking care of these injuries. Mark smirked to himself, remembering how good it had felt to vent his frustrations on the imposter Eagle.

"Dreet… Princess!" Keyop exclaimed. "Droot… looking… beep… for you! Broop… doot… doot… doot… want to… breep… play?"

Mark looked in horror at the guitar the boy was gesturing to. The Commander had no musical talent whatsoever, and there was no way he could fake it.

"Not tonight, Keyop." he said. "I'm just too tired."

"Okay." Keyop's disappointment was evident.

"Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Mark said, feeling badly.

"Great!" Keyop grinned, his resilient nature taking over. Mark only hoped that tomorrow night, Princess would actually be back in the G-Force Ready Room, where she belonged.

"Have a seat, Princess!" Zoltar smiled at Mark, patting the empty space of couch next to him. It was clear that he was happy to see the Swan.

Mark looked around nervously. There appeared to be no way out of this, without making it obvious to everyone that he was shunning the 'Eagle'. He didn't want to let on to Zoltar that he knew who he _truly_ was.

Reluctantly, he sat down on the couch, leaving about a foot of space between himself, and Zoltar.

Unfortunately, Zoltar didn't take the hint. He shifted his body next to the Swan's, and put his arm around her in a familiar manner.

"I was hoping that we could… watch movies… again, tonight." he whispered in Mark's ear. "Like we did yesterday."

A furious rage took over Mark. What had this bastard done with Princess? Had he taken advantage of her, hiding behind his disguise of being her Commander? He hated to think of his own body being used to violate Princess in such a manner.

And that fact that it was _his own_ body pressed against the one he now inhabited didn't help things any. Still, Mark knew who lurked behind the blue eyes that quietly assessed the form he now wore… the form that belonged to the Swan.

"I'm feeling kind of tired." he said, hoping the excuse sounded legitimate. "It's been an exhausting day…"

"Of course." Zoltar replied, although he appeared suspicious. Still, there was no help for it. Mark's personal discomfort was great enough at the mere _thought_ of being close to Zoltar, so that he knew that he would betray himself even more than he had just done, if the two of them were alone together.

What the hell had Zoltar done to Princess?

Mark seethed inwardly, longing to repeat his performance of earlier that day, when he had thrashed the Spectran Leader with such ease.

"I enjoyed just spending time with you, last night." Zoltar said quietly, ignoring the other three G-Force members, who were engaged in an avid discussion of Jason's upcoming race, and how much time he would win by.

"That's all it was… spending time?" Mark asked, relieved.

"I would like it to be more." Zoltar said smoothly, not realizing that the response he had received was a question in itself. "I've grown very fond of you, Princess. I'd like to see where things are headed, between us."

What the hell was he trying to pull? Mark had always known that Zoltar was a sneaky bastard who wasn't above any dirty trick in the book, but he had never even imagined that the Spectran Leader would attempt to seduce Princess for his own selfish ends.

The only good news in all of this was that apparently he hadn't succeeded.

And he damn well wasn't going to now, with Mark occupying her body.

"As I said before…" the Commander began, but he was interrupted by Zark's appearance on the main viewscreen.

"Team, Chief Anderson needs to see you all, immediately!" the robot reported in his usual annoyingly soothing voice. "Please proceed to his office!"

"On our way!" Mark cried, jumping up and away from his 'Commander'. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Zoltar's disappointed expression, and sighed with relief. He had managed to dodge this bullet.

But he couldn't afford another close call.

He had to go and find Princess first thing tomorrow.

88888

It turned out that Chief Anderson had wanted to inform the team about more news from the Planet Spectra. Just as Galaxy Security and the Federation had been working on a response to potential Spectran accusations about the incident that morning, an announcement had been made from the Spectran Royal Palace. It had been stated that rebels opposed to peace with the Federation had made an assassination attempt on 'Lord Zoltar's' life. The Spectran Leader was reported to be alive, but in serious condition, and was being held in a hidden location for the indeterminable future, to aid in his recovery. The Spectran people were outraged, and now demanding peace even more loudly than before. Lady Mala had made a public announcement, vowing to follow in her brother's footsteps, during his 'recuperation'.

No mention had been made of the Spectran ship that had been commanded by Yol, or its subsequent destruction.

Mark's initial reaction to this news was joyous. If 'Zoltar' was alive, that meant that Princess had escaped. On the other hand, there was no visual proof. No one had seen Zoltar since the 'assassination attempt'. It was possible that his body truly was gone, and Princess with it.

But it was also quite possible that Princess… in Zoltar's body… was alive. Mark held firmly onto that hope.

Interestingly enough, the Commander saw a myriad of emotions crossing the face he still thought of as his own. Zoltar's reactions to the news seemed to be many and varied. Mark saw happiness, but at the same time there was also an expression of regret. What could Zoltar be regretting? Was it that he wouldn't be able to continue his infiltration of the G-Force Team? Or that the Spectran people were demanding peace? Or that Lady Mala had apparently joined them in this effort?

Mark recalled Mala telling him that she would trust him. The Commander had been touched that she would step up and continue what he had started, under these circumstances. Mark was surprisingly grateful to Zoltar's sister.

The Chief was most relieved of all. The Federation had not been implicated in any kind of wrongdoing, and the efforts toward galactic peace appeared to be continuing. He lectured the team on how they had been lucky this time, but everyone knew that he was really just happy that this crisis was over.

Afterward, Anderson had ordered everyone to their quarters for some rest, requiring that they remain at Center Neptune for the foreseeable future. Mark had been glad for that, as it made it easy for him to avoid further contact with Zoltar, that night.

He had gone back to his quarters, nearly entering before he realized that they belonged to the Eagle… and, at least on the outside, he wasn't the Eagle at the moment. He moved two doors down to Princess' room, placing his hand on the scanning pad that granted him entrance to the Swan's quarters.

Just as the door closed behind him, his bracelet beeped.

"Princess, are you there?" came Jason's voice.

"Ears on, Jason." Mark replied. "What is it?"

"Are you still going through with this… whatever it is… after Anderson's orders?"

"Yes." Mark replied grimly. "There has been no change in that."

"Okay." Jason sighed. He sounded resigned, almost as if he had been hoping that their impromptu mission would be called off. "What do you need from me?"

Mark felt a surge of gratitude. It was clearly evident that Jason wasn't happy about this, but he placed his loyalty to Princess first. The Condor was obviously a true friend. And Mark supposed that it didn't hurt that the Condor was a habitual rule-breaker.

"Meet me tomorrow morning at 0600 hours for 'training', in the gym." Mark told him. "Full Birdstyle, Training Room Number 2."

"Will do." Jason acknowledged. "I'm trusting you on this, Princess." His voice sounded slightly dubious, but Mark could see that he was determined to aid the Swan.

"I appreciate that, Jason." Mark replied. "More than you know."

"Over and out."

Mark sighed, leaning back against Princess' door and slumping to the ground. He just had to hold onto the hope that tomorrow they would find Princess alive, and be able to get everyone back in their own physical forms.

And what would happen after that? Even from this brief time back with his team, it was clear that Zoltar was comfortable moving around Center Neptune, even in the Ready Room. He was familiar with everyone's identity, and goodness only knew what else. Mark knew he could never allow the Spectran Leader to divulge what he knew, or worse, use it himself, to defeat the Federation.

Even more, these peace efforts _had_ to succeed. Mark still hoped that perhaps, once everyone was back in their own bodies, that he would be able to convince Zoltar to pick up where he, himself, had left off. If Mala supported Zoltar, then maybe…

But if he couldn't… if Zoltar resisted… then the Spectran Leader would have to be taken care of. There was too much at stake.

Mark sighed. He would have to be cautious, but until he was able to talk with Zoltar, he wouldn't know which course of action he would have to take.

He walked into the bathroom, momentarily taken aback by the feminine accoutrements he saw inside. The Commander had almost forgotten that it was Princess' quarters he was in at the moment.

He was exhausted, and needed some rest before the next morning. A shower would be great too, and it would help relieve a lot of the stress he was feeling at the moment.

But as Mark pulled off his t-shirt, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Princess' body stared back at him in astonishment, a tantalizing view of her breasts peeking forth from her bra.

Mark dropped the shirt he was holding, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. He had seen Princess in a bathing suit before, but somehow, this was different…

And highly inappropriate.

Yet still, he couldn't stop staring at the reflection in the mirror. Almost unconsciously, Mark reached up, brushing his fingertips against the bare skin at the top of one breast. An electric thrill coursed through his body, and it was strangely magnified…

Slowly, Mark realized that his excitement was twofold. _He_ was excited to see this side of Princess, and at the same time, Princess' body was excited to be touched.

The combination of mental, emotional and physical sensations was the most erotic thing the Commander had ever experienced… not that his experience was significant. But it overwhelmed him in a way he couldn't have predicted, or imagined.

With every last ounce of restraint he possessed, Mark pulled his hand away from Princess' skin, grabbed her t-shirt and jammed it over his head, only to realize a moment later that he had put the garment on backwards.

A shower was _definitely_ out of the question. Gingerly, Mark turned the t-shirt around, being careful _not_ to look in the mirror.

Things were definitely much _harder_ than he had expected.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Zoltar smiled happily. He had achieved everything he had ever wanted. He was King of Spectra, ruling over a prosperous, peaceful planet, and the aptly named Princess was his Queen. The Swan was an intelligent, benevolent woman, ruling at his side, and their days were filled with pleasant interludes, while their nights were filled with passion such as he had never known.

The Spectran Leader moaned as he thought about what it would be like to share his bed with Princess, and of the magnificent sons they could produce for Spectra. Their children would have his dedication and commitment to their home planet, combine with the Swan's bravery and combat expertise. His heirs would rule Spectra for generations, as his family always had…

A soft beeping noise pulled him out of his pleasant dream. Zoltar was now familiar enough with the sound to recognize that it was his bracelet, and he immediately put it to his mouth.

"Mark here." he said. "Ears on."

"Mark, I'm so glad I didn't wake you." came Princess' soft, innocently seductive voice.

"Not at all." Zoltar grinned. "In fact, I was just thinking about you."

"How funny." she giggled softly. "I was just thinking about _you_ too. I was planning on doing some training, and I was hoping that you would give me some pointers."

"Now?" Zoltar was surprised. What time was it anyway?

He turned to look at his clock, which clearly stated that it was 0540 hours. Somewhat early, but then, perhaps Princess couldn't sleep. And she _had_ been thinking of him.

"I'll be there, Princess." he readily accepted her invitation. And he planned on giving her some pointers… but _not_ in combat techniques.

"Make sure you come in Birdstyle." she reminded him.

"Birdstyle?" Zoltar couldn't hide the disappointment from his voice. He hated that damn transmutation process. It seemed like it got worse every time he attempted it.

"I'll be wearing my pink miniskirt, just for _you_."

Was that a slight gagging noise, on the other end? No, Zoltar must have imagined it.

'Birdstyle it is!" Zoltar agreed. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Perfect." Princess' voice practically purred. "I'll see you then, in Training Room Number Two. Over and out."

Zoltar grinned to himself. It wasn't even dawn yet, and already it was a most promising day.

He hurried to shower and dress, then walked quickly to Training Room Number Two. The Spectran Leader had had to look up its location on one of the Center Neptune schematics that he had discovered in the computer system. Apparently this room wasn't often used, and was somewhat out of the way, near the Secondary Docking Bay.

It was the perfect location for privacy.

Zoltar whistled a small tune as he approached the Training Room. It was clear to him that Princess had more than training in mind.

He entered the room, pleased to see that she was already there.

"Princess!" he greeted her. "It's wonderful to see you!"

"Same here, _Commander_." she said, in an almost sickly sweet voice.

Zoltar glimpsed a flash of white panties, before the world went black.

88888

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you did that." Jason muttered, emerging from behind a punching bag as he saw his Commander slump to the floor.

"Did what?" Mark asked, in his sickly sweet voice.

"Drop kicked the Commander in the face." Jason confronted the Swan.

"You promised you'd trust me." Mark reminded the Condor.

"I'm beginning to wonder what I was thinking when I said that." Jason shook his head. "I don't like this Princess. Goodness knows, I've wanted to hit Marl many times, and even done so on occasion, but I never thought that _you_, of all people…"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you shortly." Mark promised. "But we need to grab the 'Eagle' here and take off as soon as possible."

"I suppose that will have to do." Jason sighed in mock resignation. "Otherwise I'll never know what Mark did to offend you so badly that you're going to cart his body up to Outer Space and leave it for the Happiness Boys to feed on."

"Trust me, it's a _long_ story." Mark replied, as the two of them began to haul the unconscious Zoltar out of the room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Once they had made it out of Earth's orbit, Mark laid in their course and went back to check on Zoltar. There were only two seats in the small ship, so the Spectran Leader had been left lying on the floor, with wrist and ankle restraints in place.

Mark bent over, checking the restraints to make sure that they were still tight, and ensuring that the Spectran Leader was still out cold. Suddenly, he felt a crawling sensation creep over him, as if…

"Stop staring at my ass, Jason!"

"What?"

"I can practically hear you smirking about a Panty Alert, except that the only person present to hear you is out cold." Mark snapped. "Just give it a rest, for now, okay?"

"You _know_ about the Panty Alerts?" Jason actually appeared to be slightly embarrassed.

"I've known about them since the first time you used the phrase." Mark rolled his eyes.

"But that's not possible! The first time I ever said that I was…"

"You were watching a video of the team training in Birdstyle." Mark finished for the Condor.

"Yeah…" Jason confirmed, looking suspiciously at Mark. "And the only other person there was…"

"Me." Mark sighed.

"No." Jason shook his head. "The only other person there was Mark."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Jason." Mark said. "I know it's hard to believe, but _I'm_ Mark."

Jason just stared at Mark for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right…" he grinned, his eyes roaming over the soft curves revealed through the Swan's Birdstyle. "You're Mark, and I'm the Chief…"

"I'm being serious, Jason." Mark growled. It didn't help that his words came out in Princess' dulcet tones.

"Uh huh…" Jason was almost falling off of his chair with laughter now. "And if you're Mark, then just who is it that we have tied up back there?" The Condor gestured at the unconscious form of the Eagle.

"That would be Zoltar." Mark sighed, knowing that he had just made his story sound even more improbable to his second.

"Zoltar?" Jason was in hysterics now. "So, you're saying that _you're_ Mark, and Mark is Zoltar, and that's why you knocked him out and tied him up?"

"Oh, Prin," the Condor said, wiping a tear from his eye, "I didn't know that you and Mark had even officially acknowledged your feelings for each other, much less that you were involved in these kinky roleplaying games!"

"This _isn't_ a game, Jason." Mark said, with as much patience as he could muster. "One of Zoltar's scientists somehow managed to develop a device that switches brainwaves from one body to another. Zoltar used this device to impersonate me. He's been living my life for over a week now, gathering information about our identities, Center Neptune, and Galaxy Security!"

Jason instantly sobered at this statement.

"That's an awfully serious charge you're making, Princess." he said. "Do you have any proof?"

"Just _think_, Jason." Mark encouraged the Condor. "Hasn't the 'Commander' been acting strangely in the past week or so?"

"No, not…" Jason's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Wait… he's been much more open about his feelings for you, Prin." His eyes narrowed again as he contemplated the events of the last few days.

"And when we were flying toward the Urgosian ship, he was actually _encouraging_ me to shoot some missiles and blow it up!" Jason continued.

"Urgosian ship? What the hell is this?" Mark cried in shock. "The Urgosians attacked us?"

"Yeah, on Venus." Jason replied. "You remember. You were there."

"No." Mark shook his head. "I wasn't. That was Zoltar."

"Look, Prin, don't you recall arguing about shooting the missiles? Or rescuing Prince Oolengin?" Jason asked.

"I'm _not_ Princess." Mark reminded him. "I'm guessing it was she with whom you did those things. I wasn't there."

"So," Jason appeared confused, as if he were trying to sort out the details, "just _assuming_ that you're telling the truth, you're saying that a few days ago Princess was Princess, but Mark was Zoltar. But now, Mark is Zoltar and you are Mark."

"That's right."

The Condor threw up his hands in disgust.

"So, where is Princess?"

"She's on Spectra. That's where we're going." Mark showed Jason the flight path on which the spacecraft was traveling.

Jason looked up at Mark, and for the first time, the Commander actually saw an indication in the Condor's grey eyes that Jason might actually be accepting the truth of what he was being told.

"So when you said you had to rescue a friend…"

"Princess' life is in danger." Mark confirmed. "She's in a strange body, she doesn't know what's happened to her, and she _may_ be the target of an assassination attempt."

"I said yesterday that I trusted you." Jason spoke slowly, weighing his words. "And whether you are Princess, or Mark, that holds true."

"I appreciate that, Jason." Mark sighed with relief.

"So, explain to me how this all came about." the Condor said.

Mark described what had happened to him since the Astricon mission. With every word, Jason became more and more amazed.

"So _you_ are responsible for Spectra's peace overtures?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, me, and Xan." Mark replied. "He is really the one who conceived of this whole plan. I only hope that he is with Princess right now. He, at least, could help her understand what is going on."

"I can't imagine what it would feel like to wake up and discover that you are Zoltar…" Jason shuddered.

"Let's just say that now that I've survived it, there's nothing that scares me anymore." Mark smiled wryly for a moment, before his expression turned serious again.

"Except, losing one of you." he added, after a moment of contemplation. "We can't let _anything_ happen to Princess." His mood was grim.

The Commander continued to fill in details of the past week for his second, while the Condor was obviously struggling to grasp everything he was being told.

Once their ship had emerged from the other side of the Crab Nebula and they were within range, Mark opened a short range comm channel, attempting to locate Xan by his personal transmitter. Fortunately, the message got through, and Mark was grateful that the Blackbird had told him about this particular device during the time he had been on the Planet Spectra.

Xan's face appeared on the screen less than thirty seconds after Mark had initiated the communication. The Blackbird stared at him in amazement.

"_Commander_?" he asked, after a brief moment of confusion.

"Yes." Mark nodded. "Something went wrong with the transfer…"

"I know." Xan replied blandly. "After the transfer was completed, I went in to check on you… only it _wasn't_ you: it was the Swan. The door to the other chamber had opened and she had fallen to the floor, half in and half out of it. I was about to assist her when I heard Yol's voice announcing that the self-destruct sequence had been initiated…" A quiet tear fell from the Blackbird's eye.

"I am sorry about your brother, Xan." Mark said respectfully.

"He was doing what he thought was right." Xan said stoically. "He was serving the Master. I only wish that he and I could have…" the Blackbird sighed.

"In any case," Xan continued, "I knew we had to leave. But then the Condor appeared and I ducked back into the other room, knowing that we did not have the time for a confrontation. I felt certain that he would take care of the Swan."

"That's about right." Jason said quietly to Mark. "Princess and I split up to look for the Commander… at least, the man we _thought_ was the Commander… and on my way back to the Phoenix I saw Princess… you… lying in some kind of strange laboratory. I remember thinking that I heard someone else nearby, but since we were running out of time, I didn't investigate."

"I did not confront you for the same reasons." Xan acknowledged. "I took Lord Zoltar's body and fled to his escape pod. I reached it only seconds before the self-destruct sequence reached completion."

"But the person you have _isn't_ Zoltar." Mark told him. "It's the Swan."

"I realized that as soon as she awoke." Xan revealed. "She didn't understand what had happened to her. Yet since she was occupying the Master's physical form, her position was very dangerous, as I did not know whom else Yol had had under his control… people who might try to harm Lord Zoltar's body, thinking that it was _you_ inside, Commander."

"We heard the official announcement about an assassination attempt." Mark stated. "What was that?"

"That was my lack of preparation." Xan admitted. "It was the only explanation I could think of, to prevent the Federation from being blamed for the destruction of Yol's ship." he revealed.

"Since the Master and I were the only survivors, the Spectran people had no choice but to believe my tale." Xan continued. "I said that the self-destruct sequence had been activated by rebels, who had injured Lord Zoltar, hoping he would die onboard. I let it be publicly known that I had been able to get 'the Master' to an escape pod. I have kept his body sedated ever since, because I feared that if the Swan awoke, she would refute my version of events."

Jason bristled at the thought of Princess being kept sedated by a Blackbird, but the Commander place a calming hand on his shoulder.

"He has a point." Mark told the Condor. "When I first awoke to discover I looked like Zoltar, I wasn't entirely rational for a couple of days."

"I understand, Xan." Mark said, turning back to he viewscreen. "Where is the Swan now?"

"She is with me, in the jungles of the Rantorian Continent." Xan replied. "It is a very remote area of Spectra, and no one has bothered us here. I will send you the co-ordinates."

Jason nodded at Mark as the data were received by their spacecraft.

"We are approaching Spectra now." Mark informed Xan. "We will be there shortly."

"I await your arrival." Xan bowed his head respectfully before the communication was terminated.

"So, we just approach Spectra in a Federation ship, kidnap their 'Leader', and take off again?" Jason asked doubtfully.

"Not exactly." Mark smirked. "I did learn a _few_ things while on Spectra."

The Commander input a few commands into the Federation ship's computer system.

"I've just changed our impulse signature to mimic that of a short-range Spectran personal transport vessel." he informed the Condor. "Hopefully since we'll be landing in a remote area, we won't be deemed worthy of further examination by the Spectran patrols."

"Are you _sure_ you're not Princess?" Jason grinned. "That certainly sounds like something she would think up."

"Perhaps some of Princess is rubbing off on me." Mark smiled.

"Princess can rub off on me anytime." Jason smirked, making an obvious attempt to check out the Swan's bottom. Mark growled threateningly, but took the gesture as it was intended: a way to break the tension. They were, after all, about to land, without permission, on an enemy planet that had openly declared that they wanted peace with the Federation.

After a few tense moments, they broke through the Spectran atmosphere, and the steamy jungle of the Rantorian Continent lay below them. There was no sign of pursuit, despite the Spectran ships they had glimpsed on radar during their descent.

"I guess we got in." Jason said, letting his breath out in a hiss. Until that moment, Mark hadn't realized that his second had been holding it in. The Condor carefully composed himself into his usual confident manner.

It was not difficult to locate the small jungle dwelling in which Xan had taken refuge, given that they had the co-ordinates. Less than half an hour after first contacting the Blackbird, they were looking at Xan face to face, the Condor holding the body of the Eagle slung over his left shoulder.

"The Swan is in here." the Spectran man said, leading Mark and Jason into a small room off of the main chamber of the hut. Zoltar's body lay on a bed, and the Spectran Leader appeared to be sleeping.

"Once I knew that you were coming, I discontinued the sedative." Xan told them. "She should be awakening in short while."

Mark looked at the body of the Spectran Leader, trying to come to grips with the reality that it was _Princess_ who was inside of this form. Even having been through his experiences of the last week or so, the Commander found it difficult, until he looked down at his own body wearing the pink and white uniform of the Swan.

"Princess…" he whispered softly, bending over and touching her cheek.

There was a murmured response, but Mark could not make out anything that was being said.

"So what now?" asked Jason, as Mark straightened up. The Eagle glanced at the Condor and noted that his second turned away guiltily. Mark sighed. He swore to himself never to participate in another Panty Alert for as long as he lived.

"We have to find Dr. Mansonstein and get everyone back to their original forms." Mark stated, choosing to turn to look at Xan, rather than reprimand Jason for his wandering eyes.

"There is a problem with that." the Blackbird admitted. "The Doctor was killed when Yol's ship self-destructed."

Mark mentally smacked himself for forgetting that Dr. Mansonstein had been onboard the doomed spacecraft. His heart sank. Would it ever be possible to return everything… and everyone… to normal?

"However," Xan continued, causing Mark's head to snap up, "the Doctor was held in his country home, just outside of Spectre City, for weeks after Lord Zoltar knew of his invention. I know he worked on the device there, and it is likely that he left his prototype equipment in his laboratory there."

"_Likely_?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"There are no guarantees." Xan sighed. "But this is the best chance we have."

"You remember how to operate the device?" Mark asked the Blackbird.

"I can figure it out." Xan said, after a moment of brief hesitation.

"You know, Mark," Jason whispered, nudging the Commander in the side with his elbow, "this guy doesn't exactly fill me with confidence."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The three G-Force members, Zoltar, and Xan departed for Spectre City in Xan's transport vessel. The ship housed them all, unlike the Federation craft that had really been built for only two passengers. Zoltar stirred during the journey, but Mark swiftly delivered a punch to his face that caused the Spectran Leader to fall back into unconsciousness again. Xan winced visibly, but did not protest this treatment, understanding its necessity.

The craft arrived at Dr. Mansonstein's house, only to discover a contingent of green uniformed guards surrounding it.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Mark asked in annoyance. It was incredibly frustrating to come across yet another obstacle at this juncture.

"I will find out." said Xan calmly, pulling on his Blackbird mask and exiting the vehicle they currently occupied. He stepped onto the ground, and on the viewscreen Mark and Jason could see him slowly approaching the guards. He began speaking with two of the soldiers, but the Eagle and the Condor could not hear what was being said.

After a moment, Xan turned to depart, and one of the soldiers jammed his rifle into the Blackbird's back, obviously intending to shoot.

"Time to make an entrance!" shouted Mark, grabbing his Sonic Boomerang from the unconscious Zoltar and stepping out of the vehicle and into the open. The two guards turned in surprise, staring at the form of the Swan in amazement. The Boomerang whizzed by their necks, dropping them to the ground in seconds, before they could react, or harm Xan. Jason appeared behind Mark, felling three more guards with his cablegun.

"Thank you." said Xan, who had remained surprisingly calm. "They told me that Lord Zoltar was inside. When I wanted to go in, they called me a traitor and said that their orders were to shoot _anyone_ who attempted to enter without asking questions."

"They weren't the only ones with those orders." Jason remarked wryly. "We've got more company!"

Mark and Xan turned to look as Jason let loose a barrage of feather shuriken, felling a large group of approaching soldiers.

"Pick those up!" hissed Mark. "We don't want to leave any evidence that we were here! The presence of G-Force, _especially_ in the form of feather shuriken on dead soldiers, could damage the peace talks!"

"Good point." agreed Jason, moving to collect his weapons.

"Why did they think Zoltar was inside?" Mark asked Xan.

"Likely because that's what they were told." the Blackbird replied. "Spectran rank and file soldiers aren't encouraged to think for themselves."

"No, I suppose not." sighed Mark. "So I guess the real question is, who gave them this false information?"

"Someone who did not want _anyone_ to enter Dr. Mansonstein's home." Xan stated the obvious. "Perhaps… someone who did not want anyone accessing the Doctor's equipment?"

"Sara?" suggested the Commander.

"It's a troubling possibility." admitted Xan. "But the fact that there were so many guards stationed here implies that there was something valuable to protect. I am feeling quite certain now that Dr. Mansonstein's prototype equipment is inside."

"I guess that's one way to look on the bright side." said Mark grimly, as Jason approached them, used shuriken in hand.

After retrieving the unconscious Zoltar and Princess from Xan's ship, Jason, Mark and the Blackbird crept into the house. Mark had to take out a few more Spectran soldiers inside of the dwelling, but the group had little trouble finding the Doctor's basement laboratory. The moment they turned the light on, Mark breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"I remember this…" he said.

"Yes, this is the original version of the equipment that was used on you, Commander," Xan replied, "back at the Astricon Base. The other set was destroyed with that installation."

"So this is the only equipment capable of returning the Commander and the Swan to their bodies?" asked Jason.

"Yes." confirmed Xan. "That is, I presume, why this location was so heavily guarded."

"Let's get started." Mark said eagerly. "I can't wait to look like myself again."

"Let me analyze the equipment." Xan suggested. "I need to ensure that I know how to operate the device." The Blackbird turned toward the machinery, and began searching through its computer system.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Jason asked Mark. There was a strange tremor to the Condor's voice. It sounded almost like… nervousness.

The Commander grinned to himself. It wasn't often that Jason showed any kind of weakness.

"I trust Xan." he said reassuringly to Jason. "Almost as much as I trust you. He wants to end the war as much as we do, and he promised to help me regain my old body if I helped him."

Jason nodded. His Commander's assurance was all he needed… for now.

"So who goes first?" the Condor asked.

"Let's get Princess back to her own body." Mark suggested. "Once she wakes up herself again, she'll be able to help us get out of here, if we encounter any trouble."

"Are you expecting any?" Jason asked. "I'm pretty sure we've cleaned out this place."

"I wouldn't put it past any of those guards to have set off some kind of alarm." Mark replied. "Who knows how long we have to get this done? I'd like to be long gone before anyone arrives to investigate what happened to these soldiers."

"Agreed." the Condor nodded.

The pair set Zoltar's body on one of the two platforms connected to Dr. Mansonstein's machine. Mark casually reached for the purple mask, pulling it off so that he could begin attaching electrodes to the head. Princess stirred softly, but did not awaken.

"So _that's_ what the Purple Freak looks like!" gasped Jason, staring in amazement at the aristocratic features below him.

"Trust me, Jason," Mark replied ruefully, "after the week I spent in his body, I'm _never_ going to forget that face."

"He's so…. old…" Jason said, unable to tear his eyes away from the face of his enemy.

"I was surprised too." Mark shrugged. "But if it makes you feel better, he was surprised to see how young _I_ was."

"He was…" Jason looked up at Mark, comprehension dawning underneath his visor. "He saw _your_ face… the Commander's face… when you first did this."

"Yes." Mark confirmed. "And even if he hadn't, he had plenty of chances to look at my face… _all_ of our faces… during the week he was impersonating me on Earth."

"We can't release him, when we're done, Mark." Jason said under his breath, gripping Mark's arm tightly. "We can't let him get away with the knowledge of our identities, of Center Neptune, of our technology…"

"I'm not sure how much we can do about it, now." Mark sighed. "But for what it's worth, I have hopes that we can convince Zoltar to end the war. If he does, then whatever he knows won't matter much."

"I hope you're right." the Condor replied, but his expression remained doubtful.

"I am ready." Xan announced. "Commander, you should go to the other platform."

Mark nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to Jason.

"Stay with Princess." he ordered Jason. "After this, I'll be in Zoltar's body, and even after the following transfer, I'll be out for a little while. Make sure she knows that she's safe, and that everything is going back to normal."

"I will." Jason promised, gripping Mark's arm.

"I've always known that I could count on you, Jason." Mark replied quietly, before lying down on the unoccupied platform and removing his helmet.

The Condor nodded gravely, then moved away as Xan finished placing the electrodes on the head of the Swan's body.

The two men stepped back, and Xan activated Dr. Mansonstein's equipment.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Mark again felt that wrenching sensation, pulling his mind out of the body he occupied and into another. A whirl of images passed through his mind, one blending into another until he couldn't tell what each was supposed to represent. They gradually darkened, until he was lost to the blackness of his mind…

There was brief flash of light and he thought he heard voices, but the Commander was unable to identify the words that were being uttered before his mind was again subjected to that wrenching sensation and sense of confusion. Mark lost track of time, but while he was unaware of his surroundings, during this transfer time he didn't seem to lose consciousness.

Suddenly there was an explosion in his mind… at least, that's what it felt like. Mark was instantly inundated with a flood of information and images; the Eagle's entire body tingling and tensing as he re-connected with his implant. Relief washed over the Commander like a wave. Mark _knew_ that he was finally back in his own form.

He opened his eyes to see Princess smiling at him.

"Welcome back, Commander." she said softly.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." Mark grinned. "Especially when I'm not looking in the mirror."

"Jason mentioned something about that…" Princess appeared confused. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do, Mark."

"I will explain everything." Mark promised. "But first, I have to speak with Zoltar."

The Commander sat up slowly, only to see the Spectran Leader doing the same, on the platform next to him. The two men's eyes met, and for an instant they looked at each other in silent recognition, and understanding.

Mark nodded respectfully, then reached for his helmet, replacing it even as Zoltar donned his purple mask.

"I'm not entirely certain how we ended up here, Commander," Zoltar said slowly, "but it would appear that you had help." The Spectran Leader glanced over at Xan, Princess, and Jason, his expression unreadable.

"We need to talk, Zoltar." Mark got to the point. "But not here. Chances are that before long we would be interrupted."

"Right you are, _Commander_." came a sneering voice.

The tone reminded Mark of Yol, but the owner of the voice was clearly Sara, who was standing in the only entrance to the laboratory, backed by a platoon of green-uniformed Spectran guards.

"Sara." the Eagle said, standing up and drawing his white wings around him.

"Have we arrived in time?" Sara wondered out loud in a mocking voice. "Have you already managed to return to your original forms?"

"Sara, listen to me…" Zoltar said, a panicked expression on his face.

"I don't listen to _traitors_." the Galaxy Girl sneered. "No matter _who_ you are, you have betrayed the Spectran Empire. The Luminous One will be furious when he finds out what you have done. But when I tell him that the matter has already been taken care of… then _I_ will be the favored one, ruling in your stead."

"But, Mala will…" Zoltar protested.

"The Mistress is a traitor as well!" Sara cried. "She allowed you… the Commander… to continue your treasonous acts! She will pay!"

"But first," the Galaxy Girl cast a vicious glare around the room, "I shall destroy you all, starting with you." She pointed a long, blood red finger at Zoltar.

"Sara, please listen to us!" Xan cried, but the Blackbird's plea was ignored.

"Die!" Sara screamed, launching herself at Zoltar as the guards behind her flooded into the room.

Barely thinking through his choice of action, Mark unsheathed his Sonic Boomerang, hurling it at the crazed woman. Its sharp edge sliced across her throat, causing her to fall to the ground with a distinct thud, a bare inch from Zoltar's feet. The Spectran Leader looked over at Mark, his eyes radiating a sense of awe and amazement, even as the Commander caught his returning weapon.

Mark nodded briefly, before shifting his attention to the Spectran guards who were still pouring into the laboratory. Xan was fighting three soldiers at once; his moves quick, efficient, and fatal to those who were at the other end of the maneuvers. Jason whirled in a blur of death, felling goons as quickly as they approached him, Princess threw out her yo-yo again and again at the sea of green uniforms, electrifying it to devastating effect as she nimbly side-stepped the fumbling attempts of various Spectran soldiers to capture her.

The Commander sent out his Sonic Boomerang again, purposely placing himself between Zoltar and the oncoming soldiers. His weapon knocked out at least a dozen guards before it returned to its owner, and in the meantime the Eagle had already begun hand to hand combat with a number of opponents; striking down the attacking goons the moment they approached.

Mark concentrated fully on the battle, thrusting out his arms and legs in movements that were second nature to him, his days out of his own body not an obstacle in the least to his remembrance of the intricate steps to his dance of death.

After only a few minutes, the last soldier fell to the ground, and the Commander looked around to see his team standing, victorious. Xan appeared to have hurt his shoulder, but Jason and Princess were uninjured. Zoltar cowered behind the Eagle, looking incredulously at the once empty room that was now littered with scores of green-uniformed bodies… not to mention one bright red Galaxy Girl on the floor in front of him.

Gingerly, Zoltar prodded Sara's body with his foot, sighing audibly with relief when her head lolled back at an unnatural angle, clearly indicating that there was no longer any life in her form.

"Sire." Xan rushed over to Zoltar's side, kneeling at his feet. "I should have protected you. I apologize for being derelict in my duties." The Blackbird shot an appreciative look at the Eagle.

"I am, however, grateful to the Commander, for acting on my behalf." Xan finished.

"As I said, we need to talk." Mark repeated, as if the entire battle had not taken place, and he and Zoltar had only just gotten up from their positions on Dr. Mansonstein's equipment.

"Let's go." the Eagle said firmly.

The Spectran Leader gazed at the Commander appraisingly, then nodded briefly.

"Lead the way, Commander." he said, quietly acquiescing.

Jason and Princess gaped as the two men left the room in amicable silence.

Xan turned to the other two G-Force members.

"Now that everyone has returned to their original forms, I do not believe that it is prudent to allow this laboratory to remain intact." the Blackbird stated, before following the two men.

"I'm on it." Princess nodded, moving over to the computer panels lining the walls.

"Five minutes ought to do it." Jason suggested.

"You read my mind, Jason." the Swan grinned at the Condor, bending over and giving him a full view of her bottom as she did her work.

"Damn, it's good to have you back, Princess." Jason smirked.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Exactly five minutes later, the three G-Force members, along with Xan and Zoltar, were departing the area in Xan's transport vessel when a soft boom came from Dr. Mansonstein's house. The dwelling shifted slightly, then appeared to collapse inward on itself, before bursting into flames.

"Excellent job, as usual." Mark grinned at Princess.

"Thank you, Commander." the Swan blushingly replied.

Zoltar stared at the pair, feeling the emotional connection between the Eagle and the Swan even more, now that he was no longer a part of it.

"Princess…" he said quietly, looking up at her.

Princess froze. Mark and Jason visibly tensed at hearing the Swan's true name coming from the mouth of their most hated enemy.

Zoltar sensed the tension, and was uncertain of how to break it. He chose to forge ahead anyway, knowing that this might be the only chance he had to get an answer to his question.

"How did you know?" he asked simply, gazing questioningly at the Swan.

"How did I know… what?" Princess appeared confused.

"You invited me to join you for a training session this morning," Zoltar explained, "and when I arrived, you attacked me. How did you know that I wasn't _really_ the Commander?"

"I…" the Swan was obviously stunned, and uncertain of what to say.

"She didn't know."

Everyone turned to stare at the Commander, who quickly modified his statement.

"At least, I don't think she did." Mark qualified, looking to Princess for confirmation. The Swan's puzzled expression supported the Eagle's assumption.

"It wasn't Princess who invited you to a training session this morning." Mark explained. "It was I."

"You…" Zoltar appeared speechless for a moment, then he fell back laughing in his seat, unable to prevent his mirth from spilling out of his mouth.

"Oh… it was you!" the Spectran Leader cried, clutching his sides in helpless fits of laughter. "_You_ were Princess! No wonder…"

"He seems to have grasped the situation." Jason rolled his eyes.

"It _is_ pretty funny, when you think about it." Mark chuckled.

"Wait a minute… Commander, _you_ were _me_? Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying…?" The light of comprehension dawned on the Swan's face, quickly turning to one of shock, and then one of embarrassment.

"You were… in my… body…" she whispered, covering her face with her hands. "Then it wasn't just a nightmare… it was _real_…"

"I'm starting to see why Xan kept her sedated." Jason mouthed to Mark, as he moved to hold a shaking Princess.

Mark shot an annoyed look at the Condor. He had gone through a similar state of disbelief and embarrassment when he had woken up as Zoltar, but he had been fortunate enough not to have witnesses. The Commander stood up, swiftly moving across the small space that separated himself and Princess and taking her from Jason's arms into his own.

"It's all right, Princess." he whispered so that only she could hear. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. And it's all over. We're all where we're supposed to be, and we're going home. _That's_ what matters."

Zoltar gaped, openmouthed, at the couple, an expression of regret and longing crossing his face.

"You _do_ love her…" he muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Mark asked, shifting his attention to the Spectran Leader even as he comforted the Swan, wrapping his wings around her.

"I wondered about that… when I was you…" Zoltar replied, still appearing stunned. "Princess was so warm and friendly, but it seemed like she longed for something more, and that you might have brushed her off. I wasn't certain as to what _your_ feelings truly were."

"If that's true," Princess said angrily, pulling away from Mark's embrace to confront the Spectran Leader, "then what the hell were _you_ doing? If you weren't just trying to play a role… to _impersonate_ the Commander, then why did you…?"

An expression of absolute horror crossed the Swan's beautiful face as the answer to her unspoken question rose up in her mind. 

"Oh… no…. this truly _is_ a nightmare…" she sobbed, returning to the safe haven of the Eagle's arms, her slim form shaking with silent sobs.

The Swan did not see the pain that flashed in Zoltar's eyes, but the emotion did not escape the Condor or the Eagle's notice. The unexpected reaction from the Spectran Leader somehow terrified Mark more than outright contempt would have.

"You…" now it was Jason's turn to laugh, "you _actually_ thought that you and she…"

The sound emitting from the Condor's mouth was neither amused nor joyous, but rather harsh and insulting.

"Princess would rather die than knowingly consort with the likes of you!" he spat.

Zoltar bowed his head, then hesitated a moment, before reaching up and pulling off his mask. He stared at Princess, a hurt and pleading expression on his face, his long, blonde hair flowing down his back.

"Princess…" he whispered.

Despite herself, the Swan raised her head cautiously, to look at the enemy she had dedicated herself to defeating for the last three years. The image she saw was at odds with the man she had come to despise during that time.

"Would it truly be impossible…"

Zoltar's words hung in the air. The stunned Eagle found himself unable to come to grips with the concept that _Zoltar_… his _nemesis_… was asking _his_ Swan if she had any feelings for the Spectran Leader.

"I…" Princess' face appeared exhausted at having to deal with the emotional stress the Swan had been under for the past few minutes. "I don't…"

Princess pulled away from Mark, moving to face Zoltar. The Swan sat down next to the Spectran Leader, placing her face close to his, so that she could examine it closely.

"How long were you pretending to be the Commander?" she asked bluntly.

"For more than a week." Zoltar answered honestly. "We switched places on the Astricon Base."

"The Astricon Base…" murmured Princess, thinking back. "At Jill's…. you ordered the Number 3…"

Zoltar nodded as Mark's face blanched. The Eagle's fists clenched, his gloves stretching across his knuckles as his fingernails pressed into his hand.

"And on the Urgosian ship, you supported me when Jason didn't like the way I wanted to open the hatch."

The Spectran Leader nodded again.

"And… _you_ were the one who watched movies with me the other night, in the Ready Room…" Princess' voice trailed off.

"Yes." Zoltar whispered.

The Eagle's face had turned a shade of purple that nearly matched the Spectran Leader's uniform. The Condor walked up next to his Commander, placing a hand on his shoulder. Amazingly, the gesture from the usually aggressive Condor calmed the Eagle, and Mark's face began to return to its normal color.

"I…" Princess appeared to be attempting to sort through her emotions.

"I appreciated all of those things." she said finally. "More than I can say."

The Swan looked into Zoltar's eyes, and there was a genuine smile reflected there. She squeezed his hands before she took a deep breath and spoke again.

"But any feelings you might have sensed from me, weren't for _you_." Princess admitted. "They were feelings I had… have… for _someone else_." The Swan glanced up at the Eagle, noting the expression of relief that crossed his face as he heard her speak.

"Someone I've known for a long time." she explained.

"I…" Zoltar's voice cracked for a moment, and the pain in his eyes was unmistakable. The Spectran Leader saw it reflected back from the Swan's own emerald eyes. Princess was genuinely sorry that she had had to hurt his feelings.

"I understand." he said, looking down into his lap, but not relinquishing Princess' hands.

The two sat in silence together, all of the way back to the Rantorian Jungle.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Zoltar sighed in Xan's hideaway in the Rantorian Jungle, unknowingly sitting on the bed his body had occupied for the last day.

"I need to get back to Spectre City." the Spectran Leader said bluntly. "Xan and I should be departing, now."

"There's something we need to discuss, first, Zoltar." the Commander stated firmly, his piercing, ice-blue gaze pinning the Spectran Leader in his place more effectively than the Condor's feather shuriken ever could.

"Do you want to berate me for forcing the switch of our physical forms?" Zoltar sighed exasperatedly. "I think I've already figured out that perhaps it _wasn't_ my greatest idea."

"_That's_ quite the understatement." Jason rolled his eyes. The Condor was leaning against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed.

"Actually, I disagree." Mark said quietly. All eyes in the room suddenly turned to regard the Commander.

"I think there is the _potential_ for a lot of good to come out of this." Mark explained. "That is, if you're willing to hear me out, Zoltar."

The Spectran Leader was curious. He nodded slowly, waving his hand at the Eagle in a gesture that invited the Commander to continue.

"I owe you that much, after you saved my life, back in Dr. Mansonstein's laboratory." Zoltar admitted.

"There was a _reason_ I chose to save your life." Mark confessed. "I was hoping that you would be convinced to help us."

"_Zoltar_? _Help_ the Federation?" the Condor laughed harshly. "That'll be the day!"

"Hush, Jason!" Princess hissed reprovingly. "You're not helping!"

"Much as it pains me to say this, I have to agree with Jason." Zoltar said. "What makes you think that _I_ would help _you_, Commander?"

"Master, the Commander understands what is truly going on, on our beleaguered planet." Xan offered. "I think you would be wise to listen to his words."

"I already said that I would." Zoltar pointed out.

"Alright, then," Mark continued, glaring at Jason as he spoke, "if we can just avoid any more comments from the Peanut Gallery…"

Jason held up his hands and bowed his head in a silent gesture of surrender. Despite himself, Zoltar was impressed. He had had _much_ more difficulty keeping the Condor in line, when _he_ had been acting as Commander.

"I'm not entirely sure what you did while you were on Earth, Zoltar," Mark began, "but I want to explain to you what _I_ did, while I was on Spectra."

Zoltar nodded. Outwardly, the Spectran Leader appeared to be agreeable, but inwardly, he was seething. He _knew_ what the Eagle had been doing! The Commander had thrown _everything_ on the planet Spectra into chaos!

"Xan was gracious enough to educate me about your planet's history." Mark began, gratefully nodding in Xan's direction. The Blackbird respectfully returned the gesture.

"He told me how your family used to be the hereditary rulers of Spectra." Mark continued.

"That's all in the past, now." Zoltar dismissed the Eagle's comment. "The Luminous One is now the true ruler of Spectra, and we all bask in his glorious light." But even as he spoke the words that were so familiar to him, Zoltar felt a sour taste in his mouth. His time away from the Great Spirit had forced the Spectran Leader to see that _perhaps_ the alien entity's judgment wasn't as infallible as the Spectran Leader had previously thought.

"Your parents were executed by the Great Spirit, because they stood in the way of his claiming rulership of this planet." Mark pointed out. "He had no compassion for them, _or_ for you or your sister."

"The Luminous One acts for the greater good of all Spectrans." Zoltar declared in a quavering voice. "Whatever sacrifices are required are necessary for the benefit of us all."

The Spectran Leader's words were unconvincing; perhaps because Zoltar himself doubted their veracity. For the better part of two decades, he had tried to push the memories of his parents from his mind. Zoltar had witnessed their execution, and heard their cries. At the end, their last words had not been pleas for mercy, but rather urgent requests to the Spectran people to resist the hostile alien who had ordered their deaths for his own selfish purposes.

"You don't _truly_ believe that, do you?" Xan asked quietly, as a tear fell down Zoltar's unmasked face. The Spectran Leader looked up at the Blackbird who was also his childhood companion. The anguish of the Spectran Leader's nightmares was clearly written on his face.

"No." Zoltar said quietly, after a long moment.

The Spectran Leader surveyed the G-Force team. Jason appeared surprised, while Princess' eyes were full of compassion. Mark nodded in silent understanding.

"All of us, on the G-Force team, are orphans." the Eagle stated. "Some of us have lost our parents in more violent ways than others." The Commander looked over at the Condor, who grimaced. The Eagle then turned his own measured stare toward Zoltar. The Spectran Leader flinched, remembering how he had taunted the Commander about his own father's death.

"I want you to know, Commander," Zoltar said slowly, "that despite what I may have previously implied to you, I did not _actually_ torture Colonel Cronus. He fell into our hands when he was severely wounded, and we were not able to save him from his injuries."

A stricken expression crossed Mark's face, and the Eagle looked over to Xan for confirmation of what the Spectran Leader had just said.

"Lord Zoltar speaks the truth." Xan nodded. "He tried to save the life of Colonel Cronus. He intended to question him, and then offer the Colonel in a prisoner exchange with the Federation."

The Commander digested this information, then spoke again.

"I appreciate that, Zoltar." he said, only the barest hint of emotion in his voice. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

The Spectran Leader acknowledged the Commander's words with a nod.

"My point is that the Great Spirit took over the Planet Spectra by means of a coup." Mark continued stoically. "His presence on this planet was neither requested, nor desired, by the Spectran people."

Zoltar hung his head in silent response. The Commander continued speaking.

"Xan told me of how you and Mala planned to regain power through manipulating the Great Spirit… controlling him so that you could act in the best interests of the Spectran people." Mark said. "But that's not how it worked out, is it? Instead of _you_ controlling the Great Spirit, _it_ ended up controlling you."

Zoltar stood up in a rage.

"The Great Spirit does not _control_ me in the way you imply!" he shouted. "I can think for myself!"

"But, Sire," Xan interrupted, coming forward and laying a hand on the Spectran Leader's shoulder, "you must admit that your… outlook… has changed, since the Great Spirit bonded with you. Tani and I have both noticed this about you and the Mistress."

The Blackbird's touch and words had a strangely calming influence on Zoltar. The Spectran Leader suddenly realized that he was not alone, facing the G-Force Team. Yet Xan's words rang true, and Zoltar found it difficult to deny them.

Zoltar _had_ noticed a difference, in the days he had been away from the Luminous One. He had developed feelings for Princess, despite the Great Spirit forbidding him such a thing. The fact that Princess did not return those feelings in the same way didn't make his emotions any less valid.

And Zoltar had begun to wonder if there was more to life than simply carrying out the malevolent alien's bidding. The laughter and camaraderie of which he had been a part on Earth had been compelling. Zoltar wanted that kind of life for every citizen of the planet Spectra, not least of all, himself.

The Spectran Leader knew that he would never have had these feelings or experiences if he had not been apart from the Great Spirit. The alien's influence had waned with distance, and lack of interaction.

The question was: did Zoltar _want_ that influence to be re-established?

"You are right, Xan." he said dejectedly, sinking back down to the bed in defeat. "When the Luminous One tells me what to do, I simply do it without question. The Great Spirit does not appreciate anyone questioning his judgment."

"You're telling me!" Mark exclaimed. "When I tried…"

"What?" Zoltar was clearly distressed by the Commander's words. "You _disagreed_ with the Luminous One?"

"I simply suggested to him that Spectra should negotiate a peace with the Federation." Mark said. "He certainly didn't take it very well."

"What did he do?" asked Jason curiously.

"It felt… it felt as if there were a crushing weight on my body, pushing me to the floor." the Commander attempted to describe the experience. "Only, it was all centered on my mind. The pain was incredible, and for a moment I felt completely helpless."

"Yes… that's what it's like." Zoltar confirmed. "It is worse once he bonds you to him. He could tear our minds apart with a thought, if he chose."

"I can see how he is difficult to resist." Princess said quietly.

"No one knows how far the Luminous One's powers can reach." Zoltar revealed. "I have felt his touch… his presence… from great distances before."

"But not all the time?" Mark asked intently. "Something like that takes a great deal of effort for him, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but… how did you know?" Zoltar was surprised.

"I have been acting as you, and the Great Spirit likely could have found me out, had he tried to do so." Mark explained. "And the entire time I was moving toward peace, he did not reach out to stop me. I presume that this was because he was confident that I was who I appeared to be, and he did not want to expend unnecessary effort."

"Yes, that is likely the case." Zoltar confirmed. "The Luminous One is in Stasis right now. He will awaken soon… likely later on today. I must be there, as he will send for me the moment he is able."

"Stasis… like sleep?" Princess asked. "The Great Spirit is sleeping?"

"In a way." Zoltar tried to explain. "He is not actually unconscious, but I think it helps him recharge his powers. Perhaps it is more like… meditation." 

"Zoltar," Mark addressed the Spectran Leader, "do you want this war to continue?"

"I…" The Spectran Leader did not know how to answer such a blunt question. He was an advocate of the war. The Spectran Empire had staked its claim on the Federation, and would not be denied. Zoltar's very life had been centered around this ideal for the better part of three years.

But… _why_ was this war so important to him? Thinking about it now, Zoltar couldn't recall. What was the reason this conflict had begun?

_Resources_.

The answer came to Zoltar as suddenly and as clearly as a Spring rain, washing the fog out of his mind and allowing him to see the truth that the Spectran Leader had hidden from himself: the truth that the Luminous One had hidden from him.

This war was all about _resources_.

The Luminous One had plans. Zoltar wasn't entirely certain what they were, but he knew that it involved building something. The Great Spirit wanted to use Spectran technology, which was, admittedly, far superior to Federation technology.

But the planet Spectra, while rich in technological and scientific advancement, did not have sufficient resources for this mysterious project. The Federation had plentiful resources of all kinds, and being technologically inferior, the Great Spirit had assumed that they would be easily conquered, and then raped of their valuable minerals, fuels, and gases.

Only… the Luminous One had not anticipated G-Force.

None of them had. The Federation had been falling to Spectra's might when these unknown fighters… fighters Zoltar now knew to be nothing more than orphaned children… had come out of nowhere and defeated the Space Terrapin.

Since that time, rather than _acquiring_ resources, Spectra had been _spending_ them on bigger and better mecha, in numerous attempts to defeat G-Force.

But they had all failed.

G-Force _still_ fought, even stronger than ever. Zoltar now knew their secret identities, but even if he used that knowledge against them, it would only send them into hiding and strengthen their resolve to defeat Spectra. More resources would be wasted in the battles and confrontations to come.

And it was not just Spectran resources that were at stake: it was Spectran lives, as well. How many Spectran soldiers had died, in each of Zoltar's encounters with G-Force? Already, birth rates were dropping at an alarming rate, as the ratio of young men to young women declined due to military deaths, Spectra's young people were being drafted to serve in the Empire's armed forces. The youth of Zoltar's planet were being taken away from all other pursuits. The gross domestic output of Spectra had fallen sharply in the last three years, and what little was produced was immediately requisitioned and consumed by the military. Rationing was now commonplace, and little by little, the basic necessities of life were being denied to the citizens of Spectra.

The planet Spectra, which had once had a standard of living that was envied across the galaxy, had become little more than a drained out husk: barely subsisting on what it could produce from its own soil.

It _had_ to stop.

"Yes." said Zoltar, barely believing the words coming from his own mouth. "I want this war to end."

The Eagle appeared surprised by the Spectran Leader's easy acquiescence, but took Zoltar's response in stride.

"Together, I believe that we can make it happen." the Commander grinned.

Slowly, Mark held out his hand to Zoltar. The Spectran Leader stared at it for a moment, then slowly reached out.

Blue glove met red glove in a powerful grip, and the two men looked each other in the eye.

"To the end of the war." Mark said.

"To the end of the war." Zoltar replied.

Xan grinned broadly, an enormous smile nearly splitting his face in two. Princess appeared elated, while Jason's demeanor was quiet, but hopeful.

"Now, Commander," Zoltar said, with only a trace of his usual mocking tone, "how do you propose we accomplish this momentous task?"

The Commander's face assumed a grim expression.

"The way I see it, we have a common enemy who must be defeated." the Eagle declared.

"The Luminous One." Zoltar said quietly.

"Yes." Mark agreed. "Only, I'm not sure how that would be accomplished. Xan surmised that the Luminous One was most vulnerable in his audience chamber."

"I believe that's true." Zoltar confirmed. "It is the location of his corporeal self. The Great Spirit can reach out to other parts of the galaxy, but he is actually physically present there."

"Then that's where we should strike." the Condor stated.

"Agreed." the Commander replied. "But the question is, _how_?"

"If the Great Spirit has strong mental abilities, we must find some way to overcome them." Princess offered. "It seems as if _that_ is where his power lies."

"Couldn't we just shoot some TBXs at the Spectran Royal Palace and call it a day?" Jason suggested, an eager gleam in his eyes.

"No." Zoltar shook his head. "The palace is built upon geologically unstable ground. Spectran technology has managed to safely release built up pressure from shifting tectonic plates for centuries, but the equipment could malfunction if it were subjected to a violent shock, such as the nearby detonation of a TBX missile. The result would be a series of devastating earthquakes that would reduce Spectre City to rubble."

"Sounds good to me!" Jason grinned.

"We are trying to work _with_ Zoltar." the Eagle reminded the Condor through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah." Jason smiled apologetically, but was not in the least embarrassed.

Zoltar merely rolled his eyes. Before inhabiting the Commander's body he might have taken offense to such a statement, but now he knew that this was simply how the Condor operated. Jason enjoyed these aggressive stances, and had trouble overcoming strong emotions. Zoltar surmised that it was likely his quick temper and unforgiving manner that had caused Chief Anderson to pass the Condor over for the position of Commander. Certainly it wasn't for lack of ability or intelligence.

"So, we need to defeat the Luminous One from a much closer range." Princess mused. "Attack him where he lives, so to speak."

"Yes." Zoltar nodded. "That's what I would suggest."

"But if we need to attack him physically, first we would need to defeat him mentally." the Commander reminded everyone.

"Perhaps not." Princess said, her mind analyzing the situation. "If we are able to _distract_ him, he may not notice a physical attack until its too late."

"That _might_ work…" Zoltar sounded doubtful.

"And don't forget, there are _five_ of us." Jason reminded them, looking around the room at everyone present. "Seven, if we can bring Tiny and Keyop in on this. Not all of us have to be doing the same thing at the same time. The distraction could be provided by a few of us, and the physical attacks by others."

"What kind of corporeal body does the Great Spirit have?" Princess asked Zoltar.

"I… I'm not certain." the Spectran Leader replied, thinking carefully. "The image I see of him is just that… an _image_."

"That giant blue chicken thing?" Mark asked.

"Yes…" Zoltar was less than impressed with the Commander's description of the alien, although Xan could be heard chuckling softly. "The light he projects blinds us to his true form."

"But, is it reasonable to assume that the Great Spirit is located directly behind the image he projects?" the Swan asked.

"I don't know that for certain, but I believe that to be the case, yes." Zoltar replied.

"Then, I have an idea." Princess grinned. "Here's what I suggest…"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Princess asked, as the team boarded the small Federation spacecraft for the journey back to Earth.

"I still think we should have killed him." Jason scowled. "He knows too much about us, and our secret identities."

"I think you mean our _former_ secret identities." Princess corrected him wryly.

"_Exactly_." Jason nodded. "I'm not sure why you let him walk off, Mark. He's getting away scott free, after everything he did to us!"

"And what alternative did I have?" the Eagle asked. As a response, the Condor grinned, slicing his finger across his neck, with appropriate accompanying noises.

"What would have been gained if we had killed him?" the Commander asked angrily as he input the flight plan. "We would have committed an atrocity against the Spectran Empire, and then there would be _no_ chance for peace!"

"And what if Zoltar betrays us?" argued the Condor. "He can use what he's learned against us!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Mark said grimly. "The chance for an end to this war is worth it."

"If you say so." Jason replied, his tone making it clear that the Condor didn't agree with his Commander's position.

"I think Mark is right." Princess said quietly. "Much as letting Zoltar roam around knowing our secret identities unnerves me, the possibility of ending this war is worth it. Just think, Jason… we could leave _normal_ lives…"

The Swan looked at the Eagle, a naked longing evident on her face. Mark found his cheeks reddening, as he thought about what Princess was implying. A _normal_ life… where they could be together, without worrying about the implications of a relationship between them to Galaxy Security…

"There are only two seats in this thing." Princess said, glancing around as Jason initiated the launch sequence. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Well, Zoltar was chained to the back wall." Jason grinned at her.

The icy stare emanating from the Swan was impressive, but somehow, it only made the Condor's smirk widen.

"You can sit right here, Sweetheart." he leered, spreading his legs and gesturing toward his lap.

"I can see that _you_ haven't changed, Jason." Princess rolled her eyes. "I'd rather sit on…"

But as the Swan looked around the tiny craft, a mischievous gleam appeared in her eye.

"This will be fine, thank you." she declared, delicately placing herself on top of a surprised Eagle.

Princess smiled smugly, while Mark gaped at Jason. The Condor shot the Eagle a wink when he was certain that the Swan was not watching. To Mark's embarrassment, Jason also mouthed 'You owe me!' to the Commander.

But as Princess settled herself onto his lap, Mark contemplated the advantages of the situation. After all, it _was_ a couple of hours back to Earth…

88888

Xan's transport vessel moved at its maximum speed on a path back to Spectre City. A knot of fear had formed in the pit of Zoltar's stomach. The Spectran Leader had no idea what the Great Spirit knew about recent events, but even if the alien had not heard about the Spectran peace efforts of the last few days, it was clear that he would not be able to keep such information from the Luminous One for long.

"We will get through this." Xan reassured Zoltar, reading his Master's thoughts. "Once this interview is over, you can contact the Commander, and initiate our plan."

"I have to _survive_ the interview, first." Zoltar remarked, his glossy lips twisting into a wry grimace. "You don't _know_, Xan. The Great Spirit has ways of seeing what is inside of your mind, even when you try to keep things hidden. And if he doesn't like what he sees…"

The Spectran Leader stopped speaking for a moment, staring out at the passing landscape.

"Still," he whispered to himself, "at least, if I am to die, it will be _here_, and not on some foreign planet."

"You will just have to ensure that the Great Spirit does not enter your mind." Xan replied calmly. "The Commander said that the Luminous One had not probed his thoughts. If _he_ can avoid such treatment, then surely _you_ can."

Zoltar smiled to himself. Xan certainly knew how to goad him into action, and the Spectran Leader appreciated the sentiment.

"I will do my best, Xan." he replied. "For the people of Spectra."

88888

The moment Zoltar returned to the Spectran Royal Palace, a contingent of green-uniformed guards ran out to meet him.

"Sire!" their Sergeant cried, bowing low in greeting. "We are relieved to see you restored to full health! We are grateful that the rebels were not successful in their assassination attempt."

Zoltar bowed slightly, acknowledging the greeting.

"Has the Great Spirit asked for me?" he inquired, nodding at the men.

"Not yet, Sire." the Sergeant replied respectfully.

"Then I will await him in my private quarters." Zoltar announced, swiftly walking away, Xan following behind.

As he moved through the Palace, Zoltar encountered many people, all of whom stopped him with tears in their eyes. They were obviously pleased to see their Leader whole and well. From menial servants to valets and personal assistants, from administrators to military personnel and members of the Spectran nobility, each person greeted him with joy and a reverence that Zoltar found strangely calming. It was evident that they all approved of the efforts toward peace with the Federation that 'Zoltar' had put into motion over the past few days.

Of course, it was _the Eagle_ who had done this; but Zoltar now knew that Mark had done the right thing. How odd that it had taken the G-Force Commander to show him the truth of the matter.

For that, Zoltar was extremely grateful.

88888

The Spectran Leader had been in his quarters for less than two minutes when Mala suddenly appeared at his door.

"I am glad that you are well, Brother." she greeted him. "In your absence, I have continued your work. But the Great Spirit's time of Stasis is coming to an end."

"That is why I have returned." Zoltar informed her. "I wanted to see him _myself_. _You_ are _not_ 'responsible' for what has happened in recent days. I want to make that clear to the Luminous One."

"You are going to stand up to the Great Spirit on your own?" Mala was obviously worried for her brother.

"No." Zoltar replied, smiling thinly. "I have help." If only Mala knew from whom that help would be coming, she might not now be supporting her brother as she had been. Still, once they had defeated the Great Spirit and brought peace to the Empire, she would understand.

Mala absorbed the information she had been given as Zoltar spoke again.

"However, I must wait for the right moment to call upon that help." the Spectran Leader said. "Until then, we must prevent the Great Spirit from becoming suspicious of our motives."

"Do you understand, Mala?" Zoltar asked, his eyes boring into his sister's face.

"Yes."

Mala nodded slowly. She appeared to hesitate for a moment, then suddenly embraced her brother.

"Be careful, Zoltar." she whispered into his ear.

"I will, Mala." Zoltar replied in an equally low voice, touched by his sister's concern.

"I still trust you." Mala said, pulling away. "I can see how happy the people of Spectra are, ever since you vowed publicly to end the war. Already, the Administrators are planning what we might do with our production surplus, if we no longer have to use our resources to build mecha and outfit soldiers."

"Can you imagine, Brother?" she asked, her eyes shining with an almost child-like glee. "A _surplus_!"

"It will be wonderful." Zoltar agreed. "I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

Even as he spoke, there was a knock on the Spectran Leader's door.

"Sire!" came the voice of the message bearer. "The Luminous One desires your presence in his audience chamber!"

"May the spirits of our parents be with you." Mala prayed, stepping aside so that her brother could leave.

Zoltar opened the door to see a smirking Spectran Captain in a ridiculous kangaroo-style uniform.

"You _really_ don't want to keep the Luminous One waiting _Lord_ Zoltar." the Captain Kangaroo sneered.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Zoltar laughed cruelly, raking his gaze contemptuously over the man's absurd costume. "I shudder to think of the mecha that accompanies _that_ particular ensemble."

"For your information, the mecha is just about ready for production." the Captain replied haughtily. "It will be a powerful attack craft."

"If the Federation military falls over laughing at the sight of it, I suppose it _could_ be effective." Zoltar sniffed.

"_No one_ will be laughing when _I_ execute my plans to destroy the Federation." the Captain hissed.

Zoltar glared back at the man with obvious contempt. By the Captain's superior attitude, it was clear that _he_, at least, had cast his lot with the Great Spirit. Zoltar wondered how many others there were who had followed the Captain's example. How many more Spectrans had the Great Spirit bonded to him, who might thwart their Leader's plans?

"You are treading along the line of disrespect, Lothar." Zoltar snapped at the Captain. "Be careful, or you may find someone making an _example_ of you."

"I fear none, except the Luminous One." Lothar smiled, his eyes glittering cruelly.

"In that, we are in agreement." Zoltar nodded, sweeping out of the room, leaving a nervous Mala in his wake. Lothar quickly followed the Spectran Leader, scrambling to keep up with Zoltar's long strides.

"I hope that you are ready to face the Luminous One." Lothar needled the Spectran Leader.

"I am always ready to face the Great Spirit." Zoltar replied frostily.

"Perhaps." Lothar said slyly. "But if _I_ had been a traitor to the Spectran Empire, then I…"

"_Everything_ I do is for the good of the Spectran Empire!" Zoltar spun around on his foot to face Lothar, even as he lashed out at him. "How dare _you_, a lowly underling, call me a traitor!"

"I am only your 'underling' at the Luminous One's pleasure." Lothar smirked. "And now that he _knows_ of your _treason_, while he has been in Stasis…"

"He knows?"

Zoltar gasped, too taken aback by this information to rebuke the Captain for his insult. But he was quickly able to recover himself and project his usual, confident manner.

"You reveal too much of your ambition, Lothar." Zoltar sneered. "Now that I know of your _true_ desires, I shall be forced to eliminate you."

The threat did not appear to concern the Captain as Zoltar had hoped it would. Instead, a sly expression crept across Lothar's face.

"We shall see, Zoltar." he replied with annoying smugness. "We shall see."

88888

When Zoltar entered the Great Spirit's audience chamber, he was annoyed to see that Lothar had followed him inside.

"I have brought Lord Zoltar, as you requested, oh Luminous One." The Captain bowed obsequiously.

"Excellent, Lothar." the alien replied. "You shall remain for our discussion."

"As you wish, Sire." Lothar shot a superior grin in Zoltar's direction.

"I am glad to see that you are well rested, after your period of Stasis, oh Luminous One." Zoltar greeted the alien. He did his best to pretend that the obnoxious Captain was not in the room.

"Do not attempt to distract me with false pleasantries, Zoltar!" the Great Spirit cried angrily. "What is this I hear of you recalling all Spectran troops? Of your seeking _peace_ with the Federation?" Zoltar could feel the alien entity's anger reaching out to him in the form of a squeezing pain in his mind.

"I apologize for not discussing my plans with you, first, oh Great Spirit." Zoltar replied, seemingly unconcerned. "However, you were in Stasis, and I was unable to contact you to explain my actions."

"Explain yourself _now_, Zoltar!"

The alien's bird-like visage appeared to grow larger and larger, until it took up nearly the entire wall, floating over the Spectran Leader. It was only Zoltar's years of experience dealing with the temperamental entity that enabled him to appear completely unruffled.

"Why, Luminous One, I have been leading the Federation into a trap!" Zoltar smirked. "By lulling them into a false sense of security, they are now ripe for the plucking!" Zoltar smiled as confidently as he could, raising both hands high in the air to emphasize his point.

"That is a most interesting proposal, Zoltar." the alien replied, shrinking somewhat as he spoke.

Zoltar smirked at Lothar, who appeared to be unhappy with this turn of events. The Spectran Leader vowed to himself to eliminate the unpleasant Captain the moment his audience with the Great Spirit was completed.

"As it happens, Lothar has been working on a plan to destroy the heart of the Federation." the alien revealed.

Lothar was the one smirking now, as he stepped forward to bow again, his nose nearly brushing the floor as he did so.

"I live to serve you, oh Luminous One." the Captain said.

"Lothar's scientists have developed a new form of magnetic missile." the Great Spirit informed Zoltar. "It works in conjunction with a special set of homing devices that have been designed to transmit at great range."

"I see." said Zoltar, although he didn't see at all.

"Lothar is convinced that he can plant one of the homing devices within Center Neptune itself." the alien continued. "He proposes a plan to use these devices, in conjunction with the missiles, to destroy the G-Force Headquarters."

The Spectran Leader thought quickly. If this were indeed true, he had to somehow warn the Commander of what was about to happen.

"Surely, such a risky plan should be tested first!" Zoltar protested. "If it fails, the consequences could be dire. The Federation will be angry at having been lured toward peace, and then struck from within. They _must_ be utterly defenseless after this procedure. We need to be _certain_ that it will work. We cannot afford the consequences of a botched mission."

"You make a good point, Zoltar." the Great Spirit acknowledged. "Lothar, you shall test the devices before implementing them."

"As you wish, oh Luminous One." Lothar was clearly annoyed by this turn of events, and the doubt it cast on his abilities.

Zoltar decided to press his luck.

"I am also uncertain as to how this plan of the Captain's can be accomplished." he said with seeming innocence. "We do not know where Center Neptune is located."

"I know how we can find out." Lothar interjected, his confidence returning. "We will use crab mecha as a decoy to lure out the Phoenix, then attach a small stealth vessel to their hull in the resulting chaos, stowing away as they return to base, after the encounter."

"That _might_ work," Zoltar conceded, "but you should not underestimate G-Force. They can be…"

"Enough, Zoltar!" the Great Spirit raged. "Just because _you_ are too simple-minded to outwit those bumbling birds does not mean that no one else can!"

Zoltar opened his mouth to protest, but the alien entity cut him off.

"Don't bother to deny it, Zoltar." the Great Spirit sneered. "I am sending you to Earth, to assist Lothar in carrying out his plan. You shall test the homing devices, then destroy Center Neptune!"

Zoltar nodded curtly. He _had_ to contact the Commander, _now_, and warn him of what was happening.

"And remember, Zoltar, I shall be watching you _very_ closely." the alien reminded him.

Zoltar shivered. Apparently, the Great Spirit had not completely bought his explanation of why he had made peace overtures toward the Federation. And now, he was being ordered to work with that insufferable fool, Lothar! It was unendurable!

But endure it he must, if he was to achieve his goals. Unfortunately, it appeared as if it would have to be put on hold, until this plan of Lothar's was thwarted.

And _then_, he would eliminate Captain Kangaroo.

Somehow, Zoltar managed to finish the conference with his usual grace, but he fumed inwardly as he left the room.

The Spectran Leader had managed to come out of the Great Spirit's audience chamber alive, but that was about the _only_ thing that had gone according to plan.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Music blared from the G-Force Ready Room as Princess and Keyop jammed to their favorite Dirty Name 5 tunes. Tiny ate Spaceburgers on the recliner, while watching the ping pong game in progress between the Eagle and the Condor.

"I win!" Jason declared happily, as the small white ball whizzed just over Mark's right shoulder. "Now we're 627 to 612!"

"What?" Mark protested, sending his paddle clattering to the table in shock. "That's not right! It's 623 to 599!"

"Are you forgetting the tournament we played a few days ago?" Jason asked innocently. "I beat you twelve games in a row!"

"A few days ago?" Mark sputtered. "I was on Spectra! That wasn't _me_! Those games don't count!"

"What, are you trying to _cheat_?" Jason needled him. "It was _your_ body, Mark, wasn't it?"

"Well… yes…. but it wasn't _me_!"

"We counted the tournament we played when I was injured." Jason pointed out smugly. "I had severe headaches and double vision. _I_ wasn't exactly in _my_ right mind either, Commander."

"All right, all right." Mark agreed grudgingly. "I didn't know you were so sore about those games when you were on medical leave."

"Fair's fair, Commander." Jason replied in a superior tone.

Mark wondered exactly what else Zoltar had done, while he had inhabited his body. The Commander had only been back for a few hours, and already he had discovered that Princess was acting much more forward with him (not that he really minded that), Zark was pestering him more than he had in months, and the Medical Center wanted him to come in for an 'implant check' every twelve hours, even though he'd had a re-tuning barely a month ago.

And now, Mark had just discovered that the comfortable lead he had been enjoying in his ongoing ping pong matches with Jason had been whittled to less than half of what it had been. The Commander was anxious to return to his airfield, to see what Zoltar had done there, while occupying his body.

There was only one thing stopping him: for the moment, he had to remain at Center Neptune.

After Mark, Princess and Jason had returned to base, all three of them had immediately informed Chief Anderson of what had been going on for nearly the past two weeks.

Things hadn't started out well, as the Chief had initially torn strips off of the three of them for disobeying his orders and leaving Center Neptune without permission when they had been confined to base.

However, once Anderson had heard Mark's entire story, things had changed. The Chief might possibly have been disinclined to believe such an outrageous tale, but with Jason and Princess backing up their Commander, he had had no choice. By tacit agreement, the three G-Force members had glossed over the fact that Princess had also switched bodies, but the rest of Mark's experiences had been fully detailed.

After the Chief's initial shock, Mark had been able to convince him that Zoltar _was_, indeed, committed to peace with the Federation, and that together, they had conceived of a plan to destroy the Great Spirit. Chief Anderson was still somewhat doubtful, but as Mark had hoped, he was too tempted by the possibility of galactic peace to deny the Federation this opportunity.

And so, Keyop and Tiny had been briefed, and the entire team was on alert, waiting for Zoltar to contact them, so that they could return to Spectra in the Phoenix and carry out their plan.

Except… Zoltar hadn't contacted them.

The Spectran Leader's communication was now twelve hours late, and Jason was beginning to get antsy. The ping pong tournament had done little to take his mind off of matters, and once again he had begun making disparaging comments about Zoltar's integrity.

To make matters worse, apparently Susan had detected a Spectran vessel approaching Earth. Unlike most Spectran craft in Federation space, this one was making no attempt to hide itself. This, however, was only of minor reassurance, because a Spectran ship heading to Earth was _definitely_ not what Zoltar and the Commander had discussed. Either there were still Spectrans, like Yol, acting independently of their planetary Leader, and on behalf of the Great Spirit, or Zoltar had betrayed them.

Neither prospect was particularly appealing.

And so it was, that the G-Force team was on high alert.

Jason was becoming more and more skeptical as time passed. Since he and Mark had stopped playing ping pong, he had looked up from reading a racing magazine every fifteen minutes, each time with an increasingly impatient expression on his face. Finally, he slammed down the periodical in frustration.

"How much longer are we just going to sit here?" he demanded of Mark. "I've tried just waiting, but this is _far_ past the time we expected to hear from the Purple Bastard. He's obviously going to use the information he 'acquired' against us!"

"I trust Zoltar." Mark said firmly, although he too was beginning to have doubts. Yet, it would only cause more trouble right now if he revealed this to the others.

"Besides, Chief Anderson has moved Center Neptune across the ocean, well away from the position it occupied when Zoltar was here." the Commander added.

"I'm still convinced he's going to backstab us." grumbled Jason. The Condor turned to the Swan. "What do you think, Prin?"

"I'm not sure." Princess replied slowly. "Zoltar seemed sincere to me, when we spoke. I thought he was quite forthcoming about the Great Spirit and his weaknesses."

Tiny and Keyop simply stared at the other three G-Force members, somewhat disconcerted to see that the matter of Zoltar's trustworthiness was under consideration. Until a few hours ago, they would have thought that no one in the room would ever have trusted the Spectran Leader.

"We all know that Zoltar is an expert at disguising himself." Jason argued. "I don't think it's unreasonable to assume that he's a pretty good actor as well."

"I _know_ you desperately want to believe him, Mark." Jason added in a somewhat softer tone, walking over to place his hand reassuringly on the Commander's shoulder. "But it's time to face facts. Zoltar…"

The Condor was interrupted by the beeping of his communicator. The sound was echoed by four other signals from the arms of his teammates.

"G-Force team, to my office, immediately!" Chief Anderson's voice rang out around the suddenly silent room.

88888

It turned out that Chief Anderson had wanted to inform the team of an attack against a cruise ship off the coast of Hawaii. The vessel had been hit by a strange magnetic missile, which had zoomed in on a homing device that had been somehow planted onboard.

Oddly enough, the missile had not been armed, and the damage to the ship had been minimal. No lives had been lost. Analysis of the missile had confirmed that it was Spectran in origin.

Mark had had a strange feeling about the whole thing. Something just didn't seem right about this situation. If Spectra had been attacking, why hadn't they armed the missile? If not, then why hadn't Zoltar contacted them as they had agreed? There were a number of pieces of evidence that just didn't add up to an obvious answer.

Princess had appeared to share her Commander's concerns, but Jason had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Zoltar had betrayed them, and that his _real_ target was Center Neptune. Keyop, Tiny, and most significantly, Chief Anderson, had apparently agreed with the Condor's assessment. Finally, Chief Anderson had asked Mark what he was going to do.

"I wouldn't want to keep Zoltar waiting!" Mark had replied sarcastically, feeling pressured into investigating the underwater location from which the Spectran missile had been launched. The rest of the team had followed him as he had left the Chief's office.

Now, they were onboard the Phoenix, searching for any sign of Spectran activity.

Nothing was adding up the way Mark had expected it to. What the hell was going on with Zoltar?

The Commander had a sinking feeling that he was going to find out… all too late.

88888

Zoltar paced the Command Center of Spectra's new underwater Earth base in frustration, his fists balled at his sides. _Nothing_ was going as planned! What must the Commander think, now that Zoltar was eighteen hours late contacting him, as he had promised? Much as Zoltar hated to admit it to himself, he found himself actually _caring_ about the Eagle's opinion of him, and he didn't want to let the man down. Even more surprisingly, Zoltar found that he didn't want to let Jason or Princess down, either. The Spectran Leader still thought of them as his friends, and he had discovered that his personal feelings for the Condor and the Swan had not diminished since he had regained his own body.

In fact, he was quickly discovering that he _missed_ them.

Of course, right now, Zoltar had bigger concerns. Lothar was watching his every move, and when the Captain was unable to do so, he ordered a contingent of Blackbirds to monitor the Spectran Leader's actions. It had quickly become evident that Lothar had purposely populated the space vessel on which they had traveled to Earth with men who were loyal to the Great Spirit _directly_, rather than to Zoltar personally.

Zoltar knew that for all intents and purposes, he was onboard an enemy base.

The Spectran Leader's only course of action was to avoid suspicion as much as possible, by pretending that his goals were the same as everyone else's. And if there was one thing that Zoltar was good at, it was pretending.

Of course, the intense scrutiny Zoltar was under had made it impossible for him to contact the Commander as he had intended. Even now, two Blackbirds stood along the wall, monitoring his actions. However, despite this scrutiny, Zoltar refused to allow Lothar's plan to be successful. To this end, he had worked to ensure that Galaxy Security knew that they were coming.

First, Zoltar had been able to disable to stealth settings on their transport ship, while simultaneously sending false signals to the Bridge, indicating that this system was fully operational. The Spectran Leader had de-activated the cloaking device onboard through a secret command code known to him alone. The Blackbird watching him at the time hadn't even been aware of what Zoltar had been doing.

If only contacting the Commander could be so easy! Unfortunately, due to the complexity and irregularity of Spectran/Earth communications, that task would take several minutes, during which time Zoltar could be easily discovered. The risk had been too great, and the Spectran Leader had not been able to initiate contact as he had desired.

When the test missile had been launched at the Earther passenger ship, Zoltar had insisted that no live ammunition be installed on the weapon. He had cited 'preserving precious Spectran resources' as his reason, and no one had questioned his motives. Fortunately, Lothar had not been on the base at that time. He had been busy onboard the Earther cruise ship, setting the homing device for the missile test.

As a way of saving resources, not using ammunition was 'reasonable', but strategically, it was _not_ a move in Lothar's interests. Zoltar knew that because the missile had not detonated, Galaxy Security would be able to analyze its design, along with the homing device, and hopefully deduce Lothar's next move. From what Zoltar knew of the Condor, he hoped that Jason would immediately be suspicious of Spectra's intentions toward Center Neptune, and hopefully G-Force would have a chance to prepare their base for attack.

"Phoenix approaching!" a soldier called out the latest development, and immediately a silence descended on the Command Center as a hush of excitement settled over the men stationed there. Everyone looked to Zoltar for guidance.

This was it. Time to put on his show.

"Launch the crab mecha fleet!" Zoltar ordered, knowing full well that the robot-controlled devices were no threat whatsoever to the Phoenix. Somehow, he had to warn the G-Force team of the _real_ danger.

Surreptitiously, Zoltar opened a silent hail to the Phoenix, hoping that they would answer it in time for him to send his warning message.

"Do you need assistance, Sire?" asked one of Lothar's Blackbirds, approaching the Spectran Leader's station with a suspicious expression on his face.

"No, I was merely checking the readings from the mecha fleet." Zoltar replied, quickly terminating the hail and stepping away from the terminal.

Damn. He just hoped that G-Force would discover their stowaway, before it was too late.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Mark felt like his head was going to explode. What the hell was going on? The G-Force team had just been lured out to meet unmanned Spectran crab mecha. Jason had insisted on shooting them with a few TBX missiles, and had done so even though Mark had explicitly told him that he had wanted to wait and see what happened.

And it seemed as if that had, indeed, been the wrong decision. Princess had been sure that she had picked up something on the communications systems, but it had been gone almost as soon as she had spotted it. No one else had seen it (well, except Zark, but no one ever paid much attention to what Zark thought) yet the Swan was so _certain_… the Commander was trying to determine what it meant. He himself had been sure that the crab mecha were a decoy…but a decoy for _what_?

In the meantime, the Phoenix had returned to Center Neptune, and the G-Force team was still no closer to figuring out the Spectrans' next move. In his mind, Mark hated to link Zoltar with the hostile activity they had encountered in the last few hours, but more and more he was being left with no other option but to assume that the Spectran Leader was behind this… whatever this was.

But barely a minute later, the Commander had more pressing concerns. Spectrans had somehow managed to infiltrate Center Neptune, and their stealth craft had been located in the Docking Bay. Of course! How could he have been so stupid? Mark remonstrated with himself for falling for such an obvious ploy. Clearly the craft had followed the Phoenix back to Center Neptune after G-Force had been lured out to a meaningless engagement with the crab mecha.

Of course, since they knew about the homing device on the passenger ship, they had to assume that the Spectrans were attempting to plant a similar targeting device on Center Neptune itself. Time was of the essence, and Mark and Princess were ordered to located the infiltrators. Unfortunately, Jason, Keyop and Tiny had been sent out on the Phoenix to locate the Spectran attack force Chief Anderson was expecting, little realizing that the danger had already arrived.

It was up to the Eagle and the Swan to find the Spectrans, and stop them.

Mark was convinced that the men were a suicide squad, although Princess offered the possibility that they were simply defectors. Yet it was clear that even she thought that was a weak explanation for the events that had unfolded that day. Still, they searched diligently, looking for the Spectran agents.

They had had little luck, until they happened to catch sight of three men in one of the research laboratories. Their white lab coats seemed legitimate enough, but their green pants… Mark and Princess immediately decided to double around and intercept the men.

Doing so was easy enough, but unfortunately they managed to slip away under cover of a gas attack, after discarding their coats and revealing their true Spectran uniforms.

Mark and Princess raced back to the Docking Bay, knowing that they had to stop the men before they left Center Neptune. They arrived just in time to see the three agents entering their small submarine.

"Stop!" Mark cried out, hoping to distract them long enough to prevent their departure. "Is _this_ the way Zoltar operates now? Hiding behind a guise of friendship and stabbing the Federation in the back?"

The last man getting into the vessel turned and smirked at the G-Force Commander.

"Zoltar?" he laughed viciously. "That inept moron's days as Leader of Spectra are numbered. It was _I_, Lothar, who developed this plan. Center Neptune's destruction is to _my_ credit! Remember my name, Commander… if you live long enough to do so."

The Eagle's Sonic Boomerang clanged on the outer hatch of the sub a bare second after Lothar had closed it, the madman's laughter still echoing in the Docking Bay as the vessel departed the base. The three men had somehow managed to disable the weapons in this part of the station while they were onboard, and as a result, they were able to depart unmolested, much to Mark and Princess' disgust.

The only thing left to do now, was to find that targeting device.

88888

Zoltar's hopes were dashed when a triumphant Lothar contacted the base, informing them that he and his men had planted the device and had managed to escape Center Neptune. Once they had cleared the incoming missile path, the base was ordered to begin the missile launch.

Zoltar sank dejectedly into a chair. He had been playing an Earth game, chess, that Keyop had shown to him when he had been inhabiting the Commander's body. The Spectran Leader had hoped that it would help distract him, but all it had done was to make him more morose. Lothar's communication hadn't helped matters any.

Well, perhaps he could repay the G-Force team in a small way.

"Begin the final attack!" Zoltar ordered, and the soldiers rushed to obey. No one questioned his command, despite the fact that Captain Lothar's ship hadn't had enough time yet to clear the missile path.

It was the _least_ Zoltar could do, if he was going to be forced to continue with this charade.

88888

But as it turned out, that wasn't _all_ the Spectran Leader could do to thwart Lothar's plans.

Zoltar's mind was working at lightning speed as he raced down toward the base's Command Center, two of Lothar's Blackbirds following in his wake. When the Spectran Leader arrived, he was just in time to see the 'collateral damage', as the first missile 'unfortunately' impacted with the Captain's ship.

"Stop!" Zoltar screeched, as if he hadn't expected just this outcome. He was hard pressed to keep from grinning, but one look at the scowls on his Blackbird monitors' faces was enough to motivate him to play his role.

"What are you doing?" the Spectran Leader raged at the hapless soldiers manning the missile launchers.

"You ordered us to begin the attack, Sire!" one of them stuttered helplessly.

"_After_ Captain Lothar's vessel was out of the flight path! Have you no common sense? Do I have to tell you _everything_?"

The ploy worked. The Blackbirds shifted the target of their scowls to the men at the controls, and began questioning their judgment in loud voices while everyone else in the room suddenly became extremely interested in something else.

Zoltar used the brief respite to confirm that, indeed, Lothar's vessel had been completely destroyed. Zoltar felt no regret for what he had done, merely glee at the elimination of his enemy. The Captain's Blackbird squad would continue to monitor his actions, but it would be much easier to undermine the late Lothar's plans without his presence to interfere.

The Spectran Leader thought quickly. He knew that Center Neptune was actually divided into two segments: the Research Center, where the Phoenix docked and where all research was conducted, and the Space Center, where everything else of importance, including the G-Force living quarters, training areas, and Ready Room, was located.

Perhaps he wouldn't have to destroy _both_ segments. The Research Center, aside from the Phoenix, was relatively expendable. Certainly there was a lot of valuable information there, but from his lengthy conversation with the idiot robot Zark, Zoltar knew that the self-proclaimed 'Guardian of Center Neptune' maintained copies of all of the data files. The Space Center was of much more value to Galaxy Security, and the G-Force Team was far more likely to be present there.

Zoltar realized that he might be able to save one part of Center Neptune, while still outwardly seeming to follow Lothar's original plan.

The Spectran Leader chose to save the Space Center. After all, it was more vital to Galaxy Security, and on a personal level, Zoltar discovered he had developed an attachment to the place. He would hate to see it destroyed.

"Launch the first wave of missiles at these co-ordinates!" he ordered, and the soldiers in the Command Center rushed to do his bidding.

_Finally_, Zoltar felt that he was back in control.

88888

The Commander wiped at the beads of sweat on his forehead. He had to locate that transmitter _now_. Center Neptune could be destroyed, and it would all be because he had let down his guard.

Mark had _known_ that the crab mecha were a decoy. But he had not investigated enough to find the Spectran ship following them back to Center Neptune, despite his suspicions. Of course, Princess, Keyop and Zark had not discovered the enemy vessel either, until it was too late. The Eagle supposed there was plenty of blame to go around. Yet, even now, Chief Anderson was destroying all of his top secret files. Anderson had declared that regardless of _who_ was behind this invasion, Zoltar or Lothar, he couldn't allow the Spectrans to get their hands on the information in those files. The Commander was inclined to agree. He certainly didn't want to face enemy troops who understood the exact specifications and limitations of Birdstyle, or of the Phoenix.

When the first missile hit, Mark was completely unprepared, and it nearly sent him sprawling to the floor, as the entire complex shook. Chief Anderson's voice over the Emergency Communications System was enough to tell the Commander that his priorities had changed. It didn't matter if they found the homing device now, since the Spectrans already knew their target's location.

In short order, Mark and Princess were assisting with the evacuation of the Research Center, to the point of refusing to board the last departing escape craft, so that they could manually open the jammed doors to the Docking Bay to allow it to leave the doomed base.

Doomed was indeed the appropriate term. The barrage of missile fire continued. Mark heard some of the chatter on the emergency frequency to which he had tuned his communicator, and dimly he realized that the anti-missile shields had been activated, not that they were apparently of any significant help.

Oddly enough, the shields on the Space Center seemed to be holding. The Commander was too pre-occupied to ponder the meaning of this discrepancy.

Finally, everyone had been evacuated except for Mark, Princess, and Chief Anderson. The Commander had just met up with Princess in B Section and was attempting to contact the Chief when another wave of missiles hit. The ceiling caved in, and water rushed into the lower levels of the complex.

They were trapped.

At this point, Mark knew in his heart that this was it. Chief Anderson hadn't even informed Jason, Keyop and Tiny of the crisis, insisting that they couldn't help and that at least they were safe in the Phoenix, away from the area. There was no one to help them, and the steady stream of missiles from the Spectrans was unrelenting. Mark sat dejectedly, back to back with Princess in the twisted remnants of B Section, knowing that he was about to die.

Had be been wrong to trust Zoltar? Would this have happened anyway?

Mark didn't know.

He held a meaningless conversation with Princess, uttering some inane comments about working with the team and having good times, but not really thinking about what he was saying. It wasn't until Princess' voice grew quiet that he heard what she was trying to tell him.

"I always liked you best." she revealed softly. "You knew that, didn't you, Mark?"

Mark nodded, then realized that as they were facing away from each other, she couldn't see his head.

"I had always hoped that might be the case." he said slowly, turning around to take her into his arms.

Tears streaked Princess' face, and she gratefully accepted the small comfort he offered her. But Mark knew that there was more that he needed to say.

"I have feelings for you, Princess." Mark admitted, glad for the darkness in the room that prevented her from seeing the redness creeping over his face. Despite his embarrassment, however, the Commander forced himself to continue. It was now, or never, and Mark couldn't live with himself if…

"It's more than 'liking you best'." he said, pushing his mind away from the grim reality of their situation. Dimly, he was aware of Princess snuggling further into his arms, pressing herself against his chest. The sensations she unknowingly engendered in his body urged him onward, and he found himself clarifying for her.

"Jason is my best friend." Mark tried to explain. "I _like_ him. But _you_… my feelings for you are _different_, Princess."

When he didn't elaborate, Princess raised her head from where she had been nestling it against his shoulder. Her emerald eyes connected with his blue ones, and suddenly Mark felt as if they were communicating through that look alone.

Still, he felt the need to verbalize it. To confirm what both of them already knew.

"I love you, Princess." he said simply, not knowing any better way to put it.

She smiled at him, still not saying a word, and he bent his head, kissing her softly.

"If my life has to end, here and now," Mark whispered, "I'm glad that you're the one here with me."

"I'm glad that you're here too." Princess replied. "I would hate to be alone, at this moment."

"Of course, a big part of me also wishes that you were safe on the Phoenix, right now." Mark grinned wryly.

"I wish we were _all_ safe on the Phoenix, right now." Princess sighed, laying her head on his chest as Mark tightened his arms around her.

A beeping sound began emanating from their wrists.

"Well, speak of the Devil!" Mark laughed, raising his communicator to answer the hail.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Zoltar carefully examined the data the Command Center was receiving from the attack site. The Research Center was clearly lost. Visually, his men could see thick, oily, black smoke billowing into the sky from that point in the ocean.

They had won.

The Spectran Leader officially declared their mission a success, and in short order a celebration was in progress. After awhile, even the Blackbirds who had been looking over his shoulder relented, and went to join in the festivities.

He was _finally_ alone.

The first thing Zoltar did was confirm that the Space Center, which had separated from the Research Center, was still intact. A number of missiles had gotten through its 'anti-missile' shield, but none of them had detonated. This was hardly surprising, since Zoltar had made certain that the shots fired at that part of Center Neptune had had no live ammunition. In fact, those missiles were identical to the dummy one they had used for the test of the homing device on the Earther passenger ship.

In all of the excitement surrounding the destruction of the Research Center, no one had noticed this one, tiny fact.

Very carefully, Zoltar accessed the base mission logs, and meticulously erased all records of this single, insignificant piece of information. For good measure, he then deleted all references to the Space Center, and made it seem as if the only part of Center Neptune was the Research Center that had been destroyed.

Once he was finished, Zoltar smiled to himself. He had covered his tracks well. There was no one else who knew the systems like he did, and even when they returned to Spectra, there would be no one capable of examining the logs who had also been on the base during the attack. They would never be able to figure out what he had done.

Satisfied that he had accomplished his goal, Zoltar casually opened a communication channel to the Space Center. Unfortunately, it had to be text only, but Zoltar hoped that there would be a time, in the not too distant future, when he would be able to visually contact the people he had come to think of as his friends. Of course, right now that was impossible, and given the unfortunate circumstances in which he had gotten to know them, trust had to be rebuilt.

It was with this in mind that Zoltar used the communications code the Commander had given him, and contacted the Space Center.

Understandably, it took a few moments for the connection to go through, due to the current state of affairs at what remained of Center Neptune. Once his hail was answered, Zoltar input the secondary code he had committed to memory. The first code had simply been a high priority contact procedure. This second code was one that enhanced the first to alter the request for 'G-Force Commander' eyes only.

_Processing._

_Processing._

_Processing._

_Processing._

What the hell was this? It was still processing? Zoltar slammed his fist down on the control panel in frustration. How inefficient was the Federation? What was taking so damn long?

After a few more minutes, he had his answer. The Spectran Leader stared blankly at the screen in front of him.

_Commander not present on station._

How was this possible? Mark _had_ to be at the Space Center. In this time of crisis, surely he would be on base, and if he wasn't at the Research Center, then he had to be at the Space Center…

Unless… unless he _was_ at the Research Center.

Zoltar stared in horror at the images of the burning, sinking wreckage on the giant viewscreen lining the main wall of the Command Module, and he felt his heart plummet to the bottom of the ocean with the former Galaxy Security Headquarters.

The Commander… Mark… would have worked to evacuate all personnel at the station. He would have been trying to save the station from destruction. It was entirely possible that he, and the rest of the G-Force Team, had been onboard during the bombardment.

It suddenly occurred to Zoltar that there had been no sign of the Phoenix during the entire attack. The Phoenix Docking Bay was at the Research Center… the Commander was not on the Space Center…

A dreadful certainty hit the Spectran Leader as he fully understood the enormity of what he had done.

Zoltar was so distraught that he almost failed to notice a change on the viewscreen image. A strange streak of movement caught the bare edge of his peripheral vision, and he looked up to see the twisted remains of the Research Center exploding before his very eyes.

But the missile that had destroyed it had _not_ come from the Spectran base.

With desperate hope rushing through his veins, Zoltar zoomed the camera image out, and relief flooded through him as he saw the familiar red and blue vessel fleeing the scene.

G-Force had destroyed what was left of their own base. Immediately, Zoltar understood why. He would have done the same thing, in their position. At least, he now knew that G-Force had survived… in some form.

He had to hold out the hope that the Commander was onboard his ship, leading his team as always.

Because if he had died in the attack, the chance for peace was almost certainly lost.

88888

Mark held his head in his hands, remembering the events of the last few hours. It almost seemed like a dream… a horrible nightmare from which he must surely awaken. But it was not.

Jason, Tiny and Keyop had returned to Center Neptune in the Phoenix to rescue them, although it had turned out that they had needed rescuing themselves, when the Condor and the Swallow had nearly run out of air, trying to swim to Mark and Princess' position in B Section.

Fortunately, they had all been able to break through to assist Chief Anderson, and the six of them had escaped on the Phoenix. But when the Chief had awoken, he had insisted that they return to destroy what was left of the Research Center. Given that Anderson had nearly died attempting to destroy the files there, Mark had understood the man's position, and had eventually agreed to go back and do as the Chief had asked.

The unreality of the situation was the only thing keeping him from breaking down entirely. Center Neptune… attacked by Spectra… on the eve of a decisive move to ensure peace across the Galaxy… it was just too much for the Commander to take in, at that moment.

The rest of the team appeared just as shell-shocked. Tiny operated the controls of the Phoenix mechanically, but it was clear to anyone who looked at him that he was only half-concentrating on what he was doing. Keyop was embracing Princess desperately, needing to be in close proximity to his loved ones after such a devastating defeat. For her part, Princess appeared to be doing her best to comfort the boy, but the expression on her face declared louder than words that she was completely at a loss. Jason stared ahead blankly, his fingers unconsciously stroking the ominous red button that had launched the TBX missile at the remnants of the Research Center. Chief Anderson had collapsed back into unconsciousness in Keyop's chair.

It was up to Mark, as it always had been, to lead his team. But lead them where? The logical place was to the Space Center. But the Phoenix couldn't dock at the Space Center, and seeing the escapees of the Research Center would only depress the team more. So Mark had ordered Tiny to circle a remote, mountainous area, until otherwise instructed. Everyone needed some time to come to grips with what had happened, and deal with it in their own way.

If only Mark could figure out how he was going to deal with it.

The worst part wasn't actually the loss of the Research Center, although that by itself had stripped away a vital layer of confidence that the G-Force team had always taken for granted. They had always thought that they were invincible. Sure, they might suffer the occasional defeat, but they were untouchable. Yet, today, four of them had nearly died, as had the Chief. Their base of operations had been utterly destroyed, and there had been some very close calls.

Too close.

But the worst part about all of this wasn't the blow to their confidence either. What was most devastating was the loss of the one real chance for peace that the Commander had seen in the three years since this war had begun.

The loss of that chance for peace had hit the Eagle like a knife through his heart. He had truly wanted to believe that Zoltar had been willing to fight _with_ them, to _end_ this war, for once and for all. Instead, Spectra had struck at the very heart of the Federation, nearly ending the conflict in a completely different manner from what the Commander had intended.

Mark laid his head down on top of his console, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, desperately wishing once again that he could wake up from this nightmare of a day.

His feeble attempt at solitude was interrupted by a soft chime from his instrument panel. The Commander moved his head slightly, glancing at the console in front of him.

There was an incoming hail.

Mark sighed in frustration. Much as he wanted time to grieve for what they had lost, he was still the Commander of G-Force, and he was still honor-bound to answer the call to duty, no matter how inconvenient the timing.

Reluctantly the Eagle sat up, composed himself, and answered the hail.

It turned out to be the last person he had expected to see at the other end of the communication.

"Zoltar…"

Mark had barely whispered the word, but it engendered an instant reaction from his teammates. Immediately, everyone was on their feet, rushing over to the Eagle's position to see what was going on. Even Chief Anderson approached the front of the Bridge, cautiously attempting to determine what was going on.

"Commander…" Zoltar appeared suddenly nervous, as if he were thinking better of his attempt to contact the Eagle. "I apologize for the delay in communicating with you. I had some difficulty determining the appropriate procedures for hailing the Phoenix."

"That's understandable." Mark replied in a tight voice, barely managing to keep a reign on the anger that threatened to spill forth from inside of him. How dare Zoltar taunt them now, when they were beaten and in despair?

But what the Spectran Leader said next was not at all what Mark had expected.

"I hope that no one was injured today."

"No one…" Mark was unable to keep the shock from his face. "We are fine, Zoltar."

What the hell was going on? The man sounded legitimately concerned!

"I am glad to hear that." the Spectran Leader sighed audibly. "I was able to save the Space Center, and I had assumed that you would all be on it, but then I discovered that you weren't there, and I was worried for your welfare…"

Zoltar continued speaking, oblivious to the disbelief coming from the other end of the communication.

"I wish I had been able to contact you twenty-four hours ago, as we had agreed, but as you can see, I have been unable to do so."

"Well… you have been busy." Mark replied with cold sarcasm.

"The Great Spirit _knew_." Zoltar attempted to explain. "When I returned to Spectre City, he had already devised a plan with Lothar, to destroy Center Neptune. I had no choice but to agree." The Spectran Leader's voice carried a pleading note. Though Mark hated to admit it to himself, hearing the man beg soothed his soul far more than the words of apology.

But one of those words emerged from the monitor and penetrated his brain, hammering away at his mind.

"Lothar…" Mark whispered.

"Yes, Captain Lothar." Zoltar nodded. "I'm not sure you ever met him. Despicable man."

"To say the least." Mark replied grimly.

"I had intended to eliminate Lothar and contact you as scheduled, but I was being watched." the Spectran Leader continued. "The Great Spirit was obviously suspicious of my motives for recalling troops and making peace overtures."

"I see…"

"I did everything I could to subvert Lothar's plan. I prevented the use of live ammunition on the test missile, and did the same for the missiles launched toward the Space Station." Zoltar revealed. "I wish it could have been more…"

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Zoltar?" Jason spat angrily, pushing forward so that the Spectran Leader could see his face in the monitor. "You destroy Center Neptune, come up with this cock and bull story, and expect us to _believe_ you when you say that you wished you could have _helped_ us?"

The change in the Spectran Leader's demeanor was instantaneous. His righteous indignation was palpable, even through the small image displayed on the Eagle's console.

"If I had _wanted_ to help Lothar, _none_ of you would be alive at this moment!" Zoltar hissed. "I _knew_ where Center Neptune was located. I _knew_ the frequencies for your anti-missile shields, and their vulnerabilities! I _knew_ that the Research Center was of little importance, in comparison to the Space Center! I can see why you are angry, Jason, but _I_ am not the one with whom you should be angry."

The Condor blanched at the sound of his true name coming from the Spectran Leader's mouth, but moved away from the monitor. Mark could hear Princess whispering soothingly to Jason, although he did not know what she was saying.

"What do you want from us, Zoltar?" he asked wearily.

"The same thing I wanted twenty-four hours ago." the Spectran Leader replied, in an equally exhausted tone. "I want your assistance in executing Princess' plan to defeat the Great Spirit. I want to end this war… for once and for all."

Mark did not know how to respond to that. If only he could believe that this was truly the case. He wanted to trust Zoltar again, he really did.

He just wasn't certain that he was capable of that, anymore.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Mark sat back in his chair, sighing in frustration. Zoltar had left him with instructions to rendezvous in the Phoenix outside of Spectre City in exactly forty-eight hours, so that G-Force could assist Zoltar in carrying out the plan to eliminate the Great Spirit.

The question was whether or not the Commander would follow those instructions.

"The Purple Freak is truly insane if he thinks we're going to be there." Jason muttered grimly.

"I think you're being awfully hard on him, Jason." Princess said. Her voice was quiet, but her tone was authoritative enough that everyone turned to look at her.

"What Zoltar said made a lot of sense." Princess continued, in a way that dared anyone listening to disagree with her. "If he had _truly_ wanted to hurt us, he could have done significantly more damage."

"But we _have_ been hurt!" the Condor rounded on the Swan. "Center Neptune is gone! The Research Center has been destroyed!"

"No _person_ has been hurt." Princess replied calmly. "The part of Center Neptune that has been destroyed is replaceable. We're safe, the Chief is safe, and the Phoenix is undamaged."

"No thanks to Zoltar!" Jason spat furiously.

"Princess has a point." Mark said.

The Condor whirled to face the Eagle. It was clear that he had not been expecting to find anyone else who disagreed with him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Commander?" Jason hissed. "You were just as angry as any of us!"

"But Princess is right." Mark replied calmly. "This isn't anything we can't recover from. It could have been much, much worse."

"And you're ready to believe that _Zoltar_ is the reason it wasn't so bad?" Jason asked angrily.

"The alternative is to believe that Zoltar was the cause of what happened today." Princess retorted.

"And what if he was?" Jason growled. "Purple Pointy Ears has a lot to answer for."

"What he said made sense." Mark said quietly, almost talking to himself as he thought things through. "I talked briefly with this Lothar when he was escaping Center Neptune. He claimed that _he_ had been responsible for the destruction of Center Neptune… he sounded like he was after Zoltar's job…"

"Lies…" Jason snorted.

"But why would he lie?" Mark looked up at Jason, attempting to get his second-in-command to look at the situation logically, rather than emotionally. "Why would he demean Zoltar like that, when all the other Spectrans we have ever met have revered him?"

"Not Colonel Tu." Jason replied.

Mark smiled to himself._This_ was what he wanted: a Condor who reasoned out the truth, rather than using his anger to fuel a need for revenge.

"You have a point, there." Mark smirked. "And Tu was _also_ after Zoltar's job, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but…" Jason's voice trailed off as he thought the issue through. "What if Lothar was trying to lead you into a trap? Spectra destroys Center Neptune one day, and lures us to their planet to kill us the next. Sounds like their kind of plan, to me."

"Perhaps…" Mark mused, "but if they wanted to kill us, why didn't they do so today? Lothar knew I was on the Research Center. And they didn't destroy the Space Center, where you, Keyop and Tiny might have been…"

"We don't _know_ that Zoltar was telling the truth about that." Jason pointed out.

"Actually, we do." Princess said. She was sitting at her console, and she looked up at the others.

"I just finished communicating with Zark. He reports that the Spectran missiles that hit the Space Center did not have live ammunition. _None_ of them. That's over a hundred missiles, _all_ of them duds."

"The anti-missile shields aren't _that_ good." Chief Anderson remarked.

"It's starting to add up." Princess stated. "I believe Zoltar."

"I don't." Jason folded his arms across his chest somewhat belligerently, but his extreme anger from a few minutes ago was no longer evident.

Tiny and Keyop looked at each other, and then at the other members of the G-Force team. They didn't know what to make of this conversation, but the two of them were hanging on every word.

Chief Anderson did not display such reticence.

"The question is, what do _you_ believe, Mark?" he asked, his eyes focused intently on the Eagle. "_You_ are still the Commander of G-Force. What do _you_ want to do?"

"I'm not entirely certain that Zoltar is telling the truth," Mark admitted, "but I recognize that his story makes a lot of sense, and it seems to fit in with the information we have."

"So, are we going to Spectra?" Princess asked softly.

"More than anything, I want this war to be over." the Eagle said, his eyes locking with those of the Swan. Now that Mark had admitted his feelings for Princess, the thought of the life they could have together, outside of G-Force, was something he could no longer ignore.

"If there's _any_ chance that we could end this war, I want to take it." the Commander stated firmly.

"I'm with you, Mark." Princess said, her eyes shining.

"I'm not confident that Zoltar was being completely honest either." Chief Anderson sighed. "But this is certainly a side of him that I haven't seen before. I agree that if we can end the war, then we _have_ to take the chance."

"What do you think, Tiny?" Mark asked the Phoenix pilot.

The Owl looked at everyone's faces, and the Commander could see the wheels turning in his head before he spoke.

"If the Commander and Chief Anderson think it's a good idea, then I'm in." Tiny replied.

"Keyop?" Mark asked the youngest G-Force member.

"Breeet… droot…. agree with… doot… Tiny…" the Swallow burbled.

"Then it's up to you, Jason." Mark said, turning back to the Condor. "I think this is a mission _all_ of us need to agree on."

Jason appeared torn, and he paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm still not sure that Zoltar is on the up and up." he said grimly. "But if you all think we should go, then I'm with you. We're a _team_."

"Always five, acting as one…" Princess murmured.

"If there were ever a time where we needed that to be true, it's now." Jason stated. "I'll go with you."

Mark stood slowly, then clasped his second's hand.

"I appreciate your confidence in me, Jason." he said.

"Let's just hope that _your_ confidence in Zoltar isn't misplaced." Jason said wryly.

88888

Mark spent the next two days alternately worrying about whether he had made the right decision in deciding to assist Zoltar, despite the destruction of the Research Center, and going over that terrible day in his mind, wondering what he could have done differently to prevent the tragedy that had occurred.

After some time, he began to realize that no _one_ person was to blame: everyone at Galaxy Security had missed out on a number of vital clues, and the Commander had hardly been the only one not to follow up on an intuitive hunch. As the Eagle studied the data from the Spectran infiltration of, and subsequent attack on, the Research Center, one thing became clear to him.

Galaxy Security had made a _lot_ of mistakes, on a day when the Federation could ill afford them. If there hadn't been someone assisting them from_inside_ the Spectran base, the Space Center would likely now also be destroyed, and a good many Federation citizens would now be dead.

All of these insights helped Mark come to terms with his decision to help Zoltar. The Commander only wished that he could do the same for Jason, for it was evident to everyone that the Condor still had a great many doubts regarding Zoltar's trustworthiness.

However, once Mark had sorted out these issues in his own mind, another event of that day surfaced in his thoughts.

His confession to Princess.

Mark had been in love with Princess for years: for so long that he almost couldn't remember a time before he had felt that way about her. He had always thought… hoped… that she felt the same way about him as well.

Years ago, when Mark had first developed a crush on the future Swan, he had been too shy to express his feelings to her. Then later on, shortly before the G-Force team had been officially created, Chief Anderson had called the future Commander into his office and made it clear that under _no_ circumstances were Mark and Princess to have anything other than a professional relationship. At the time, the Chief had seemed uncomfortable talking about the matter, and Mark had assumed that it was merely a sensitive subject for the seemingly celibate Anderson. However, later on, the Commander had discovered that it had been his father who had pulled rank and insisted that the Chief issue this directive to the Eagle.

But by the time Mark had realized this, the damage had already been done. The Commander had become so used to pushing his feelings aside that doing so had become second nature for him, even when he saw how hurt Princess was whenever he brushed her off. Recently, he had been trying to overcome this reluctance to talk about his feelings, but it had taken the disaster at the Research Center to give him that last essential push, convincing him to tell her the truth of his emotions.

In a way, it was freeing, knowing that Princess now knew how he felt, and that he didn't have to hide it anymore. But there was also a problem.

He was no longer certain that Princess returned those feelings.

Ever since the destruction of the Research Center, Princess seemed to be avoiding Mark. When she saw him, she was as friendly as ever, but she did not spend any time alone with him, nor did she seek him out. They had gone to visit Zark together after returning to the Space Center. She had _kissed_ Zark, but had barely spoken to Mark directly.

Worst of all, the Commander had also realized that in the Research Center when he had told the Swan that he loved her, Princess had not responded. She had_not_ said that she loved him too. For the first time, Mark began to wonder what Princess' _true_ feelings toward him were.

Now that he thought about it, Princess had seemed very supportive of Zoltar during the aftermath of the destruction of the Research Center. She had accepted the Spectran Leader's explanation immediately, and had been willing to help him when he had asked. Mark also recalled the way Princess had talked to Zoltar on Xan's transport ship, after they had all returned to their correct bodies. The manner in which Zoltar had spoken to her… the moments they had apparently shared while Zoltar had been masquerading as her Commander…

It was enough to make Mark's head ache, and his sleep was tormented with images of Princess choosing to remain on the Planet Spectra after the war was over to 'help Zoltar re-build his battle-torn world'.

For the first time in memory, Mark had no idea where he stood with Princess. What he _did_ know was that obsessing over this, without knowing the Swan's _true_ feelings, was self-destructive.

Not to mention, it was the worst way possible to begin what was likely the most important mission G-Force would ever undertake.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Exactly forty-eight hours after the destruction of the Research Center, the Phoenix landed in an isolated area of the Spectran countryside, about thirty miles from the outskirts of Spectre City.

"So far, so good." commented Tiny as he set down the G-Force warship in the remote region. "No sign of troops."

"Keep I mind that these bushes surrounding us are _green_." Jason pointed out. "Perfect camouflage for the Spectran military uniforms."

"Broop… dreet… knew there was… beep… a reason… droot…. why they… doot… doot… use that…. breeeep… color." Keyop commented.

"I don't see anyone around." said Princess.

"I think there's something over there." Mark pointed at the horizon where a small movement could be seen approaching their position.

Princess scanned for other signs of activity as the others watched a small military vessel approach. As it got closer, the Phoenix received a hail from the craft.

With only a second's hesitation, Mark answered the request, only to find himself looking at an image of Xan on his console.

"Greetings, Commander." the Blackbird smiled. "I am overjoyed to see you here. I knew you were a man of honor, but for you to be here, after what happened to your headquarters…" Xan paused for a moment, clearly searching for the appropriate words to convey his meaning.

"You have my respect, and my lifelong gratitude, Commander." Xan finished, his sincerity clearly evident on his face.

"Can you explain _exactly_ what happened to Center Neptune, Xan?" Jason asked the Blackbird, leaning over Mark's chair to join in the conversation.

"My understanding is that Lord Zoltar had to destroy the complex, in order to convince the Great Spirit that his loyalties had not changed." Xan replied. "With Captain Lothar attempting to paint the Master as a traitor to the Spectran Empire, it was really all that Lord Zoltar could do."

"But, if that were true, why couldn't Zoltar have just taken command of the ship and killed Lothar after they had left Spectra?" Jason asked with seeming nonchalance. It was only Mark's close friendship with the Condor that allowed him to notice the slight tightening movement at the corner of his second's eye. The answer to this question was obviously of _great_ importance to the Condor.

"The Master did not tell you?" Xan appeared surprised.

"Tell us _what_?" Mark asked, confused. What had Zoltar left out of _his_ version of events?

"The Great Spirit was holding Lady Mala and myself in his Audience Chamber." Xan revealed. "The Master was warned that if the mission proved to be unsuccessful, the Great Spirit would hold _him_ personally responsible, and the Mistress and myself would immediately be executed. To prove that he was serious, the Luminous One killed Tani."

"Tani?" Mark swallowed hard.

"Her death will not be in vain if we can defeat the Great Spirit today." Xan replied stoically, although there was a tremor to his voice as he spoke.

"If it hadn't been for Lord Zoltar, I would now be dead as well." Xan continued quietly. "Lord Zoltar walked a very fine line: 'completing' his mission, and yet sabotaging it at the same time." The Blackbird's expression dared the Condor to dispute this statement, revealing Xan's deep and unwavering loyalty to his Master.

"I see." Jason replied, his face unreadable.

"Please meet me outside of your vessel." Xan instructed Mark, as if the previous conversation had never occurred. "I will take you to the Royal Palace in my ship. It will attract much less attention than the Phoenix."

"That's for sure." Tiny smirked.

"Okay, everybody to the elevation platform," Mark ordered, "except Tiny."

The immediate sigh from the Owl was not unexpected, but it spoke of significantly more regret than was usual for a mission.

"Tiny, I can't leave the Phoenix completely unattended on an enemy planet." Mark explained. "And if something goes wrong, I _need_ you to get out of here and report back to Chief Anderson. Understood?"

Tiny's chest swelled with importance.

"I understand, Commander."

"Thanks, Tiny." Mark grinned, clapping his friend on the shoulder as he departed the Phoenix.

88888

As the transport vessel traveled toward the Spectran Royal Palace, Mark asked Xan what had been happening on the planet over the last few days.

"When Lord Zoltar returned to Spectra two days ago, having successfully completed his mission to destroy Center Neptune, the Great Spirit was very pleased." Xan admitted. "We have used that to our advantage. The Luminous One does not appear to be directly monitoring the Master's actions, as Captain Lothar did, and so Lord Zoltar has had a degree of autonomy similar to what he was allowed before the Astricon Experiment."

"What has Zoltar done with this freedom?" the Commander queried.

"He has been using this time to gather support for his position, and attempting to determine who is loyal to the Great Spirit, rather than to the Spectran Empire." Xan revealed.

"I see." Mark nodded.

"Although, what we have discovered is most troubling." the Blackbird admitted.

"What is that, Xan?" Princess asked.

"The Master has been able to sway the vast majority of rank and file troops to his position." Xan explained. "The Spectran Army wants to end the war as much as Lord Zoltar does, and for the most part they are loyal to him."

"So what's the problem?" Jason prodded, waiting for the bad news that was obviously coming.

"The more elite forces seem to have pledged themselves to the Great Spirit." Xan sighed. "Officially, I am the Captain of the Blackbirds now, however they only pay me lip service, and I suspect that they are taking orders from the Great Spirit directly. And now that Tani is gone, I have been unable to determine the true loyalties of the Galaxy Girls." The Blackbird was obviously troubled by this state of affairs.

"So, what you're saying is that the _goons_ are on our side?" Jason asked incredulously, ignoring the fact that Xan winced at his insulting choice of words.

"And the… droot… Blackbirds are… breep… against us." Keyop added.

"Except Xan." Princess pointed out.

"True." Jason acknowledged. "But other than that, we're being told that green uniforms are good, and other uniforms are bad."

The Condor appeared stunned for a moment.

"Damn, it feels weird to think that we're going to fight alongside the goons." he commented at last.

"I don't think the Spectran Army would be too willing to help if they knew that you didn't use more _appreciative_ terms to describe them." Xan's eyes hardened as he stared down the Condor.

The Commander added his considerably reproachful expression to Xan's glare.

The Condor got the message.

"Sorry." Jason muttered.

"I accept your apology." Xan said smoothly, turning his attention back to Mark.

"In any case, Commander," the Blackbird continued, "if we have need of it, there are a large number of troops at our disposal."

"Let's just hope that we don't need them." Mark said grimly.

"On that, we are in complete agreement, Commander." Xan replied.

88888

As they neared the Palace, Xan pulled out four voluminous black robes and handed them to the members of the G-Force Team.

"Put these garments on over your uniforms." he instructed. "They will envelop you and allow you to enter the Palace undetected."

"But, won't people be suspicious when they see four people completely covered in black robes?" Princess asked, confused.

"Not at all." Xan smiled. "These are Petitioners' Robes. Spectran citizens who have unresolved disputes can bring their issues to the Palace once each lunar cycle. The leaders of our people hear the disputes and make a binding decision. All petitioners wear these robes to appear the same, in order that the judgment in their case be based on the facts, and not the identity, status, or appearance of the parties involved."

"That sounds very…" the Condor searched for the right word.

"Enlightened?" Princess suggested, elbowing Jason.

"Yeah." Jason agreed sheepishly.

"I am glad that you approve of our system of justice." Xan smiled.

"Dreet… broop… is today… doot… a petitioners' day?" Keyop asked.

"As a matter of fact, Lady Mala is hearing cases as we speak." Xan replied smugly. "The Palace is full of people in robes exactly like these."

"It sounds like we have a plan." Mark grinned.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

A few minutes later, the Captain of the Blackbird Forces entered the Spectran Royal Palace with four black-robed individuals. If the Petitioners accompanying him appeared to move with a fluid grace, it was not commented upon by the green-uniformed soldiers who guarded the Palace gates.

Moments later, the party of five entered Lord Zoltar's office.

"The Petitioners, Lord Zoltar." Xan announced loudly. "They have come to plead their case to you."

"Very well. Lead them to the Hearing Chamber." Zoltar replied in a bored tone, as he placed a red-gloved finger to his lips, indicating that the 'Petitioners' before him should remain silent.

The Spectran Leader fiddled with something underneath his desk, and a section of the wall opened outward, revealing a secret passage on the other side. Zoltar gestured sharply to the group, communicating that everyone should follow him inside. Once they had all done so, he closed the door, then carefully looked them over.

"It is truly amazing!" the Spectran Leader grinned. "I cannot actually tell who is underneath those garments! Except…"

Zoltar stepped up to one of the robed figures, smiling softly.

"It is good to see you again, Princess." he murmured.

"How did you know which 'Petitioner' I was?" Princess asked curiously.

"Your scent." Zoltar revealed. "Venusian vanilla… I shall never forget it."

Mark had no idea what Princess' reaction was to the Spectran Leader's comment, but the Commander certainly did _not_ appreciate Zoltar's remark. The Eagle's blood boiled at the implication that Zoltar and Princess might be…

"So what now?" Jason asked, interrupting Mark's train of thought.

"You can remove the robes." Xan informed them. "We are in a secret passage known only to the members of the Spectran Royal Family, and their closest advisors. We will be able to travel unmolested to the Great Spirit's Audience Chamber from here."

"I believe that the other Blackbirds have planted listening devices in my office, as well as my private quarters." Zoltar grimaced. "I decided that it would be more prudent to take you to the Great Spirit this way. I have arranged for loyal troops to be placed in other passageways that access the Luminous One's Audience Chamber, to alert us if anyone else tries to enter."

"It seems like you've thought of everything, Zoltar." Jason remarked as he removed his outer garment. The Condor could not help sounding slightly impressed.

"I try." Zoltar smiled modestly, then grinned at Jason in a friendly manner. Despite his initial skepticism, Jason found himself smiling back. The Condor suddenly realized that a large part of him was looking forward to this mission.

"I cannot be certain, of course, but it is very likely that the Great Spirit does not know that you are here." Zoltar continued the briefing. "We will enter his Audience Chamber, and I will attempt to distract him with our conversation. You should use that time to search for the location of his corporeal form. It is my belief that it is hidden behind the visual image he displays."

"How long will you be able to distract the Great Spirit?" the Commander asked the Spectran Leader.

"A few minutes at most." Zoltar admitted. "The Great Spirit is capable of sensing mental presences, but if he is focused on something else, he often misses such intrusions. I, myself, have surprised him on more than one occasion when he was deep in contemplation."

"What, exactly, will he be contemplating?" Jason appeared doubtful.

"The Spectran people are going to riot." Xan replied smugly.

"Riot?" Keyop was obviously shocked. "Why?"

"Xan has placed our supporters throughout Spectre City." Zoltar explained. "At the appropriate moment, they will start loudly demanding more food, and protest the low ration levels that have been in place over the last few months. They will gather a crowd and slowly make their way to the Palace, eventually charging the gates."

"Will they be hurt?" gasped Princess.

"No." Zoltar reassured the Swan by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "The guards on duty know what to expect, and they will refrain from using violent countermeasures."

"But the civil unrest should keep the Great Spirit's informants occupied." Xan grinned widely.

"Where will you be?" Princess asked the Blackbird.

"I will be watching the entrance to the Great Spirit's Audience Chamber, ensuring that no one else enters." Xan replied. "If the Luminous One senses trouble, he will attempt to reach out for assistance. It will be my job to make certain that such assistance never arrives." The Blackbird wore a determined expression.

"You've really planned this thing out." Jason noted. 

"This is our only shot at this." Zoltar reminded the Condor. "If we fail in this attempt, we will all be dead."

"That's good to know." Jason remarked sarcastically.

"We won't let you down." Mark promised. "G-Force will do our best to help you free Spectra and end this war."

"Thank you, Commander." Zoltar replied gratefully, looking around at the five people in front of him for a long moment before he spoke again.

"If everyone knows what they are doing, then we should begin." he suggested.

"Agreed." nodded the Eagle.

Xan returned the gesture, then exited the secret passageway.

Zoltar and the G-Force team waited in silence for Xan to set the civil unrest in motion. After about thirty minutes, Zoltar spoke quietly.

"It is time." he announced, moving toward the end of the hallway, where he revealed a previously hidden entrance. The Spectran Leader left the door ajar as he rushed into the chamber beyond.

"Oh, Luminous One, this is a disaster!" The G-Force team could clearly hear Zoltar's loud wail.

"What is it _now_, Zoltar?" the Great Spirit asked in a bored tone. "Have you lost your lipstick again?"

Mark almost thought he could hear the alien entity laughing at the Spectran Leader's expense.

"The people are rioting!" Zoltar screeched. "They are out for blood! _My_ blood!"

"What makes you say that, Zoltar?" The Great Spirit appeared to be taking this more seriously now, than he had at first.

Mark signaled silently to his team, and they all slipped stealthily through the open door, keeping to the shadows by remaining close to the walls. The G-Force members spread out and began to look for anything that might indicate where the physical body of the Great Spirit might be located.

Mark and Princess worked together at the front of the room, while Jason and Keyop searched along the two side walls. The Commander kept half an ear on the conversation between Zoltar and the alien entity.

At one point the Commander froze, as the Great Spirit cut off Zoltar's speech and seemed to retreat into himself. Mark realized that the alien was likely communicating with his agents throughout the Palace, and unconsciously held his breath, waiting for the entity to respond to Zoltar again.

But apparently, the Great Spirit was not concerned with what was in front of him, as the alien spoke again a few minutes later, informing Zoltar that the Spectran people had reached the Palace gates.

It was at that moment that Princess tapped the Commander on the shoulder.

When the Eagle turned to look at the Swan, he saw that she was smiling.

"I found it!" she mouthed, grinning and pointing at a complex locking mechanism embedded in the wall behind a seemingly innocuous-looking access panel.

Mark signaled silently to Princess, telling her to open the lock.

But the moment the Swan touched the mechanism, the bird-like image floating above their heads let out an ear-splitting screech.

"What is _this_?" the Great Spirit cried, his voice echoing around the room and deafening everyone within the small chamber. "G-Force is here!"

"G-Force? _Here_? But how?" Zoltar protested the alien's observation.

"Zoltar, you are an incompetent fool!" the entity berated his minion. "How could you not notice _this_?"

The alien's voice seemed to penetrate Mark's mind, ricocheting back and forth within his skull until the sound of it nearly drove the Commander insane. He suddenly realized that he was clutching at the sides of his helmet, and that the other members of the G-Force team were doing so as well.

Just as he had when G-Force had encountered the alien creature in the Himalayas, the Great Spirit grew larger and brighter, causing his enemies to cry out and fall to their knees.

Zoltar looked around, panicking as he heard the G-Force team scream, and saw them collapse to the ground in agony.

Keyop… Mark… Jason… _Princess_…

It was the raw, animal cry of pain from Princess' lips that galvanized the Spectran Leader into action. Zoltar noted that the Great Spirit was no longer paying any attention to _him_.

The Spectran Leader sidled next to Jason and knelt down, quickly retrieving the cablegun from the Condor's holster.

The fact that Jason did nothing to protest this maneuver in the slightest said volumes about the excruciating torture that the Condor was currently experiencing.

Zoltar stood slowly, and with a grim expression underneath his mask, carefully took aim and fired the Condor's weapon.

The crescent-shaped blade of the cablegun hit the exact center of the massive viewscreen on the wall, right between the giant blue chicken's eyes.

For a split second, the chamber was filled with the thundering crash of a large piece of glass shattering into a thousand shards at once, and a moment later the sound was echoed a hundred times over as those shards fell to the floor.

A piercing scream gradually rose above the din, but this time it wasn't coming from the G-Force team.

It was coming from behind the shattered viewscreen.

Mark stood up, helping Princess to her feet even as he saw the Condor moving to assist the Swallow. All four G-Force members stared in horror at the _thing_ that emerged from the remnants of the wall.

A massive, dark grey mass moved into the Audience Chamber, its gelatinous form ebbing and flowing, but most often seeming to resemble the shape of a giant octopus with its tentacles fused together.

Rings of brilliant white light, intermixed with inky black strands, encircled the creature, changing their movement around the rubbery mass every second, in the way that electrons had a constantly shifting orbit around an atomic nucleus.

The entity had no face, but for two malevolent crimson eyes that glowed brightly in the center of the creature's 'head', seeming to radiate its vile presence to every corner of the room.

Zoltar recoiled in horror as a third eye surfaced from amongst the rubbery, alien skin, a large yellow circle above the other two red orbs, sending its sickly gaze directly toward the Spectran Leader.

"Zoltar!" the thing growled, in a voice that sounded like nails scraping against an electronic chalkboard. "You have betrayed me!" The creature radiated a strange mixture of surprise and venom as it uttered this statement, projecting its emotions into the minds of all who were in its overwhelmingly vile presence.

"I have been loyal to _Spectra_!" Zoltar declared proudly, standing up to the menacing alien with a degree of dignity and courage the Commander had never dreamed that his nemesis of the past three years possessed.

Unfortunately, this show of bravado counted for nothing with the furious alien entity as it focused on Zoltar as the sole target of its wrath.

"After all I have done for you, you sniveling wretch!" the creature raged. "You were _nothing_! I gave you _everything_! I had _mercy_ on you!"

"You gave me _nothing_ I didn't already have!" Zoltar cried. "I gave _you_ much more! I gave you control of a peaceful, prosperous planet, and in return you have decimated our resources, our people, our spirit… and for what? All so that that you can complete some damned project that won't aid us in any way whatsoever!"

"I should have killed you, along with your worthless parents." the alien sneered. "Now, I shall have to rectify that oversight."

Mark took a quick look around the room. Zoltar and the alien appeared to be completely focused on each other, but the Commander was able to use his implant to contact the other members of his team, and communicate his intentions.

A long, dark tentacle reached out toward the Spectran Leader, encircling him in a haze of inky clouds, causing Zoltar to choke, falling to his knees with his hands around his throat, gasping for air.

Acting as one, the four G-Force members threw their weapons at the alien creature. Three feather shuriken pierced its eyes, while bolos wrapped around the malevolent tentacle tightening its grip on Zoltar. A yo-yo struck the middle of the entity's back, burying itself inside the gelatinous mass even as an electrical charge made its way down the wire. A Sonic Boomerang sliced around the 'head', nearly severing it from the rest of the body.

The tentacle around Zoltar evaporated as it was strangled by the bolos, and a thick, black ichor began to leak from the deep cut left by the boomerang. All three eyes clouded over, the light within them fading as the poison from the shuriken seeped into the alien body. The entire being shuddered as an explosion detonated within its center, spraying unidentifiable globs of rubbery, putrid flesh around the room even as the yo-yo embedded in its back was forcibly removed.

"Stop!"

The voice echoed inside of the Commander's mind, and from his link through his implant, he could tell that it was doing the same to the rest of his team.

"I have no quarrel with _you_, G-Force." the voice said soothingly. "I only wish to destroy your mortal enemy. Ally with me, and I will end this war, bringing peace and Federation rule throughout the galaxy…"

Images of Earth passed through Mark's mind. Cities devastated by the conflict being rebuilt… families laughing and playing without fear of attack… aid being sent to other war-torn planets, such as Riga…

To be the architect of a peace like that…to bring such prosperity to the Federation… it was within his grasp… Mark found himself reaching out toward the voice as it lured him onward. Jason and Keyop were following him, tentatively accepting what was being offered, even as he was.

A tiny voice inside of the Eagle told him that something wasn't right, but he refused to listen to it. How could such a thing be wrong?

But someone was missing. Where was Princess?

The Commander's question was answered when the alien entity's head exploded, spraying itself across the walls of the chamber. The remains of the creature's body plummeted to the floor, while the Swan retracted her yo-yo to her outstretched hand.

There was a definite smirk on Princess' face.

"Good riddance to alien trash!" she grinned wickedly, even as she delicately picked a piece of rubbery flesh from her wings and flicked it into the corner of the room.

"Princess…." Mark said, shaking his head in disbelief. "What did you do?"

"Simple." the Swan smiled with deceptive innocence. "I told him _exactly_ what I thought of his offer."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Less than a quarter of an hour later, Mark found himself standing with Jason, Princess and Keyop, watching Zoltar standing on the same stone balcony where Mark had addressed the Spectran people about a week before.

"People of Spectra, cease your actions!" Zoltar called out, staring down at the mob that had gathered in front of the Palace gates. The Spectran Leader's voice carried down from the high balcony, reaching the ears of everyone present. Immediately, the citizens involved in the civil unrest stopped what they were doing, staring up at the impressive figure in the purple mask standing above them.

The interplanetary broadcast cameras that had been covering the riot immediately shifted to capture the image of Zoltar facing his people, Xan barely visible behind him as the wind lifted the Spectran Leader's purple cape, causing it to ripple dramatically in the breeze.

"Citizens of the Spectran Empire, I have glorious news!" Zoltar announced, spreading his arms wide to communicate the immense joy he felt. "Only moments ago, the alien entity formerly known as the 'Luminous One' was destroyed."

A blanket of silence fell over the crowd as the full meaning of Zoltar's words sank into the minds of his listeners. A sense of shock and awe permeated the Spectran Leader's audience, and the quiet was overwhelming.

From somewhere down below the balcony, a sound began to form. It started as a low murmur, then grew in volume, eventually reaching a roaring crescendo.

The Spectran people were cheering.

The roar of joy grew louder as the people listening began to comprehend what their Leader was telling them.

"As far as I am concerned, the war is over!" Zoltar declared proudly. "Messengers to the Federation have already been sent, asking President Kane himself to come and sign a Cessation of Hostilities Agreement with the Spectran Empire!"

More cheers accompanied this news, and the Eagle couldn't recall ever hearing a happier sound in his life. The Commander stood with his team in the shadows, watching their nemesis of the last three years end the conflict that had existed between them.

Mark looked over at Princess. She was standing next to him, regarding Zoltar with a bemused smile. Gently, Mark reached out, taking her hand in his, nervously waiting to see what her response would be.

Princess turned her gaze to Mark, blushing slightly as she realized what he was doing. But she didn't pull her hand away, and hope surged in the Commander's heart.

Their eyes met through the dual tint of their visors, and an electric connection sparked between the young couple: something almost tangible in its intensity, wrapping the two of them in the cocoon of an emotional bond only they could understand.

At that moment, Mark knew that Princess' affections were for _him_… not for Zoltar, or anyone else. The feelings he had expressed in the ruined Research Center were returned in full.

The Eagle smiled, understanding that now, with the war ending, he would be able to live the life he had always wanted to… with Princess.

But the Commander's public duties weren't over just yet.

"Mark!" hissed Jason, elbowing the Eagle none too gently in the ribs. "Later!" However despite his harsh tone of voice, the Condor was grinning at his Commander's behavior.

"Zoltar's talking about us!" he explained, as Mark glared at him, unappreciative of his second's interruption.

But the Condor was right, and reluctantly the Commander turned his attention away from the Swan.

"I did not accomplish this momentous task without help!" Zoltar was announcing. "But that help came from a most unexpected source."

A hush fell over the crowd, as the Spectran people sensed that their Leader was about to reveal something of great significance.

"It came from selfless individuals who were able to look past our political differences, to see the oppression of a noble people by a hostile alien." Zoltar revealed, "Individuals who were willing to help with the emancipation of our beleaguered planet."

"Breep… broop… fancy… doot… words…" Keyop grinned, rolling his eyes.

"It's just his way, Keyop." Princess whispered.

"The war is over." Zoltar continued, oblivious to the Swallow's amusement. "Our soldiers are returning home, and our resources can now be used to feed our citizens, rather than feed a never-ending conflict. And it is all because of these Saviors of Spectra…"

Zoltar stretched out his hand toward the shadows where the Commander stood, clearly beckoning the G-Force team forward.

Mark found himself shaking his head, and stepping back from the Spectran Leader. This was _not_ why he had chosen to help Zoltar. The Eagle had no desire for the limelight, and felt uncomfortable at the prospect of being put on display before the citizens of the Planet Spectra.

Yet, Mark felt someone pushing him forward. He turned to see Princess, who looked at him and smiled.

"Show them, Mark." she said softly. "Show them that the Federation truly _does_ want to help them! Show them that _we_ want peace, just as much as they do!"

The Swan was right. The Eagle grinned sheepishly, then stepped forward, with Jason, Princess and Keyop close behind him.

"G-Force!" Zoltar introduced them to the crowd.

For a few seconds, there was absolute silence among the vast sea of people in front of the Spectran Royal Palace. Thousands of eyes looked up to see their Leader embrace a man dressed in white, whom they had always been told was their sworn enemy.

The roar of adulation hit the Commander like a tidal wave. The Spectran people shouted happily, cheering and waving at the Eagle and his team, as each of them stepped forward in turn.

"Without these brave individuals, the manipulative alien controlling our planet would not have been defeated!" Zoltar declared proudly. "And so, it is my honor, as a small token of our eternal gratitude, to hereby name _all_ members of the G-Force team _Honorary Citizens of Spectra_!"

Mark hadn't thought that it was possible for the noise of the crowd to get any louder, but the wall of sound emanating from the Spectran people grew in volume until it nearly deafened him. The Commander smiled until his jaw hurt, waving at the crowd below. He looked over at his teammates, observing their reactions to this turn of events.

Keyop was literally jumping up and down, encouraging his audience to celebrate their newfound freedom. Jason was already smiling and flirting with some of the young women in the crowd, clearly appreciating the attention from the exotic Spectran women who had just become the Federation's allies, and were therefore no longer off-limits. And Princess…

Princess stood up on her tiptoes, tilting her face and visor upward to give Zoltar a kiss on the cheek. As she moved away from the Spectran Leader she had tears in her eyes, and Mark found himself holding out his arms to her.

The Swan fell into the Eagle's embrace as he wrapped his wings around her. The Commander fully understood the flood of emotions coursing through Princess at that moment: the wonder… the awe… the relief… the feeling of being completely overwhelmed…

It was exactly what Mark was experiencing as well.

The G-Force Commander turned to the crowd, one arm still lying across the Swan's shoulders, and he addressed the Spectran people.

"We have achieved a hard-won peace, for the benefit of _all_ of our people; and for the benefit of _all_ of the planets in the Galaxy." the Eagle said. "Let us cherish it, and always remember this day!"

But a reminder of this day was not something Mark would ever have need of. The Commander knew that he would never forget this moment, for as long as he lived.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The G-Force team remained on the Planet Spectra as Zoltar and Mala's guests. Tiny brought the Phoenix to Spectre City, amid much fanfare and celebration, and less than twelve hours after that, Chief Anderson and President Kane arrived as well, accompanied by an army of Federation diplomats and administrators.

Despite being a mere formality, the peace talks between the Spectran Empire and the Federation lasted for three days, during which time the entire G-Force team was treated to a tour of the natural beauty of Spectra, although the only 'natural beauties' Jason seemed to be interested in were the crowds of Spectran girls following the Condor wherever he went. Tiny, too, appeared to have his share of female admirers, many of whom brought him Spectran delicacies to sample, while Keyop was adored by the children of Spectra.

However, no women approached the Commander, and in fact, the Spectrans maintained a respectful distance from the Eagle and the Swan, although the pair was often presented with gifts befitting an engaged couple. While Mark was embarrassed by this form of attention, Princess always managed to accept the offerings with grace and an elegant smile, endearing her to the citizens of Spectra even more.

Mark had not thought it possible, but he found that _his_ love for Princess had grown more as well. Now that the weighty responsibility of the security of the Federation was no longer on his shoulders, the Commander found himself with plenty of time to admire the Swan's charms.

Certainly there was no lack of qualities for Mark to appreciate about Princess.

On the third day of the peace talks, the entire G-Force team was honored at a grand parade through Spectre City. The team had once been invited to ride in a Federation parade, but they had had to send robotic duplicates of themselves in their stead, for fear of Spectran assassins. But now they reveled in the honest adulation of the Empire's citizens, and found themselves growing fond of the Spectran people in return.

Once the peace treaty was signed, the G-Force team boarded the Phoenix and returned to Earth with Chief Anderson and President Kane. The President congratulated them on a job well done, and indeed, the planets of the Federation held their own celebrations to honor the hard work and dedication the team had exhibited throughout the duration of the war.

The members of G-Force were presented with an array of medals and awards, ranging from the key to Center City, to the Galactic Cluster Medal, which was presented by President Kane himself.

Two days after the end of these festivities, the five members of the G-Force team walked into Galaxy Security Chief William Anderson's office, marching in unison with military precision.

In one fluid motion, five arms extended and rotated in front of five bodies, giving the Chief a bare second to cover his face before a blinding flash of white light filled the room.

Chief Anderson opened his eyes to see the faces of five young people… his children… whom he had come to love with a depth and intensity that surprised even him. The Chief could not prevent a tear from slipping down his face as he saw four of those five children remove their communicators from their left wrists, passing them reverently to the fifth.

Mark stood, staring down at the four communicators in his hand for a moment, before removing his own and adding it to the pile. Carefully, he placed them all on the desk, in front of Chief Anderson.

"My last official act, as Commander of G-Force, is to tender the resignation of the entire team." Mark said solemnly, as he stepped back from Anderson's desk.

"I accept your resignation." the Chief replied formally, gathering up the communicators and locking them inside the high security safe embedded in the wall of his office.

"It is with great pleasure that I declare you all to now be private Federation citizens." Anderson smiled.

The five young people in front of the Chief's desk grinned, looking at each other with undisguised pleasure.

"Then my first act, as a private Federation citizen, is to do this." Mark said, stepping over to Princess. Without a moment's hesitation, the former Eagle took the former Swan into his arms, bringing his mouth to hers for a lingering kiss.

When the pair finally broke apart, it was to see four congratulatory faces smiling back at them, even as clapping and whistling broke out around the room.

"I love you, Princess." Mark declared, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"I love you, too, Mark." Princess replied. She stood quietly for a moment, looking around at the Chief and her former teammates, before speaking again, a gentle flush covering her cheeks.

"Now, I don't suppose we could carry on this conversation somewhere a little more private?" she asked.


	50. Epilogue

Epilogue

Princess wiped down the already gleaming countertop, making the final preparations for her company that evening. 'Princess Pizza' had been a great success in the three months it had been open, thanks to its location near both the Space Academy and the downtown Center City business district. Mark was just glad that Princess was happy, not to mention that she never seemed to mind if he took a free slice now and then.

The Federation had granted each member of the G-Force team a substantial sum, as recompense for their efforts during the war, and Princess had used a good portion of her funds to open her own restaurant. Of course, she had also been ecstatic at the prospect of going clothes shopping for the first time in her adult life. Now she wore jeans, dresses, shorts, blouses… but never a mini-skirt.

Mark sighed from his seat at one of the restaurant's tables. There were some things he actually _missed_ about the war.

But as downsides went, that one was pretty minor. Mark had taken a position teaching at the Space Academy, and for the first time in his life he had plenty of funds. He hadn't told Princess yet, but he was planning on using the money he had received from the Federation to make a down payment on a house. He had yet to figure out how to take Princess with him while looking, without letting her know that he wanted it to be _her_ house too.

And Keyop's as well, of course. The boy came bounding down the stairs, declaring that he had already finished all of his homework. Now that he no longer had to worry about fighting Spectra, Keyop had become an excellent student, and amazingly enough, his speech impediment was much less severe now that he was not faced with the incredible amounts of stress he had been regularly subjected to in the past three years.

Princess laughed at one of the boy's jokes, tossing him a cloth and asking him to clean the remainder of the restaurant. Keyop looked around at the spotless room, casually tossing the rag into a corner the moment Princess had disappeared into the kitchen, plopping himself into the chair beside Mark.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked curiously.

"Grading papers." Mark sighed. "I didn't realize that teaching kids to fly would actually be _work_."

"Serves you right!" Keyop smirked. "Shouldn't assign homework!"

"Spoken like a true student." Mark laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

The bell on the front door jingled, and Jason walked into the restaurant, followed by an exuberant Tiny.

"Look whom I found digging through the dumpster for old pizza!" Jason smirked.

"I was _not_ digging for old pizza!" Tiny protested. "I just lost my keys! But I found them!" He jingled his pocket for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah… we all know you can't resist Prin's pizza." Jason teased.

"Keeps me visiting Center City at least once a week!" Tiny grinned, rubbing his stomach. "I tried to convince Captain Jack to re-locate here, but I guess the fishing isn't as good in this area, so he doesn't want to."

"Imagine that." Mark smiled.

"Great to see you, Tiny!" Keyop chirped, wrapping his skinny arms and legs around the large man.

"Great to see you too, little buddy!" Tiny smiled, sitting down next to the boy.

"Oh, good, everyone's here!" said Princess, as she came back out into the restaurant with a pair of pizzas and a large basket of garlic bread. The former Swan placed them on the table, while Tiny smacked his lips appreciatively.

"This sure beats Spaceburgers in the Ready Room any day, Princess!"

"I don't know, I kind of miss those Spaceburgers sometimes." Jason admitted. "Food at the track is pretty bad."

"Why don't you get one of those racing groupies to cook for you, Jason?" Princess asked, as she retrieved some sodas from behind the bar.

"Well, uh, their_cooking_ isn't exactly what interests me about them." Jason winked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Princess rolled her eyes in an amused tone. "So how are things going at the track? I heard that you qualified to compete in the Federation Cup."

"I did." Jason confirmed with a smug expression. "And I'm expecting all of you to attend the big event on Riga next month, since I'm sending you free tickets."

"I have classes to teach!" Mark protested.

"I'll have to close the restaurant." Princess said thoughtfully.

"I'll get to miss school!" Keyop cheered.

"I'll ask Captain Jack if he could let me go…" Tiny grinned.

"Ah, the G-Force team, always willing to drop everything to rush out to the next mission." Jason smirked. "But I'm not going to accept any excuses!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Jason." Princess smiled.

Mark sat at the table, looking around at the animated faces of the people he loved most in the world, his arm slung casually around Princess' shoulder. She was sitting at his side, as she always had been, only now their relationship had deepened, fulfilling the former Commander in a way he had never imagined possible.

For the first time in his life, Mark Turner was completely relaxed… incredibly happy… and one hundred percent stress-free.

And he owed it all to Zoltar.

Who would have thought?

Mark leaned over slightly, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Princess' head as she snuggled into his embrace. Jason was regaling them with tales of his latest race, while Keyop and Tiny were surreptitiously engaged in a food fight across the table from each other.

_Always five, acting as one…_

That hadn't changed. The only difference now was that their primary role was to act as one… as a family.

And that was something that would last forever.


End file.
